Like Water and Fire
by doperwtjes
Summary: A love is born after two persons faced everything the elements had to offer. But will they be able be together? SasuNeji
1. Chapter 1

**Like water and fire**

**

* * *

A/N: Behold! This is probably the story we're the most proud of! So enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

_Prologue_

_Screams were heard from all around. Water was everywhere, taking people down with it. Drowning them. Houses were destroyed by it and people were fleeing and yelling, searching for each other._

_A small boy around the age of eight was struggling for his life as he coughed, getting swept away by the water entering his house. He screamed for his parents he had lost along the way and could only hope they were still alive. He was crying as he held onto a part of the stairs of his house, desperately trying not to let go and let the water take over. He couldn't swim and wouldn't be able to save himself then. The boy cried for anyone to save him instead._

_"Help me!" Uchiha Sasuke screamed._

_More and more water came and it seemed like Sasuke would be drowned as well, before someone came swimming towards Sasuke with a rapid speed. _

_"Sasuke!" Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi, yelled, as he reached Sasuke, finally. "Climb on my back!" He had to scream, the loud sound of the water coming in was too hard, it was pressing onto their ears, almost making them deaf. The panic and the beating of startled hearts made the chaos even worse. Itachi gasped, as he was pulled down for a moment and then came up the surface again, coughing. "Come on!"_

_Sasuke quickly grabbed his brother tightly and held on for dear life. "Don't let me die!" He yelled, scared for his life. He was so afraid and didn't understand what was going on. Where did this water come from? Where were his parents? Why was everyone screaming and dying? It were all questions Sasuke couldn't answer._

_"I won't let you die Sasuke!" Itachi yelled, as he started to swim. "Hold on tightly!" He swam as hard as he could now, towards the door, and took a deep breath, as he dived under it. He got caught by the heavy flow of the water and got taken with it. Struggling for his and his younger brother's life, he swam to the surface, coughing, and swam behind the houses of their village, towards the end of the water, to the waterside. Finally, he reached it, and then ran over the grass, as hard as he could, into the forest. And finally.. into a cave. He ran towards the end of the cave, shaking, and once he reached it, he put down his crying brother on the ground. Softly. He looked at him concerned. "..Are you OK..?" He asked. _

_Sasuke cried and coughed a little before taking a deep breath. _

_"..W-what is going on?" The young boy sobbed as he looked up to his brother. Sasuke could just feel his brother was scared. That something was so wrong nobody had ever seen it coming._

_"...We are being attacked.." Itachi softly said. "..Try to talk softly.. else they'll get us too.." He took a deep breath, shaking a little, and then pulled his brother closer. _

_"By who.. W-why?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed his brother. He felt cold and scared and who were 'they'? What was going on?  
__"..The people of the water.." Itachi whispered, as he shushed his brother. He himself had tears over his cheeks, as he hugged Sasuke tightly. _

_"..W-where are mom and.. d-dad?" Sasuke asked softly. The people of the water? Why did they attack now? Why here? Why them?_

_"..I don't know.." Itachi softly said, and then got the shock of his life as someone yelled into the cave:_

_"If there's anyone in here, come here and give up right now! If we get no answer we'll put the place under water!"_

_Itachi frowned, as his heart beat got faster, and he put a hand over Sasuke's mouth quickly. _

_"..Be silent." He whispered, as he stared at the end of the cave. They couldn't see the water people, and the water people couldn't see them. But.. they couldn't put the place under water.. They'd both drown. _

_Sasuke looked up at his brother with watery eyes. If the water would get into the cave, they'd drown. But what if they went out? They would be killed.. right? Sasuke put his hands over Itachi's, scared of letting go._

_"Another time, is there someone in the cave?! Else we'll put it under water!" The voice yelled again. Itachi closed his eyes now, and then looked at Sasuke. _

_"..Stay here.. I love you." He said, as he kissed Sasuke on the forehead, and then let go of his mouth. "..And stay silent.. don't let them find you.." He stood now, and with tears in his eyes, he ran towards the entrance of the cave as hard as he could. _

_"I'm here!" Itachi yelled. "D-don't let me drown!" It was the only way to safe them both. At least Sasuke would stay alive now. _

_Sasuke stared at his brother running away. He heard the men take Itachi with them and Sasuke wanted to scream for them to come back. But Itachi told him to stay. And he was too scared to get out of the cave. All he could do was wait for Itachi to come back. But he never did. Sasuke waited and waited, but after even hours there was no sign of Itachi. Sasuke then screamed._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 **

**

* * *

**

And then he woke up.

"Another nightmare?" A calm voice asked, from next to him. It was ten years later now. Uchiha Sasuke sighed. He was now eighteen years old.

"Another one from what happened ten years ago.." He said as he sat up.

"Ah." Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke's guardian, said. "You have lots of them lately."

"..I know.. I don't know why.." Sasuke said as he looked around. They were in the woods, travelling. Luckily, the rest was still asleep, not having heard his scream.

"Probably because those water guys are so active lately." Kakashi said, as he stretched a bit. "Ah, what can we do about it."

"Nothing." Sasuke said. "We should get some food." He added and then kicked the guy sleeping next to him, to wake him up.

A groan was being heard, and then the boy sat up, looking annoyed and irritated.

"Sasuke you baka!" Inuzuka Kiba yelled. "Stop doing that!" He tackled Sasuke now, who was just standing up, and then started tickling him. Another guy woke up now.

"..Oh please.." A soft voice came from another boy, who made himself into a ball a little, obviously wanting to sleep further.

Sasuke laughed as he pushed Kiba off him. "Idiot." He said. Then both of them suddenly got jumped on by someone else.

"Hello my youthful friends! Up for a new day!" He yelled and grinned.

"Hell yeah we are Lee!" Kiba said, grinning. Meanwhile, the other boy sat up, with ruffled long hair, looking sleepy.

"..Could you quiet it down a bit?" He asked.

"Don't whine Haku, we have to get up." Sasuke said to him and then gave him smile.

"Well good for you! Let's get busy!" The other guy, Lee, yelled. He was tall and had some kind of bowl haircut and big round eyes.

Haku moaned, as he just laid down again. Meanwhile, a redhead got up, with black make up around his eyes. He silently dressed, not looking at the other people around him.

"Yeah, to the horizon!" Kiba yelled, laughing.

Sasuke and Lee laughed too now. "Oy, Gaara, did you not sleep well again?" Sasuke asked, grinning. Gaara barely slept through the night and he was just always cranky. The others kind off made jokes about because Gaara didn't care anyway.

"Oh shut up." Gaara said, as he kicked another red head, that was deeply sleeping. Very deeply.

And Kiba now jumped on top of the last one that had to be woken up, a certain dark brown haired boy, with hair that was put in a high ponytail. His hair looked like a.. pineapple.

"Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled. "Wake up, you lazy head!"

"Get off me. You're such a drag." Shikamaru said, but did nothing. He was probably too lazy to do anything either.

The other redhead, Sasori, got up too and was almost dressed in an instant. He said nothing, just waited for the rest to be done.

"Ah, Shikamaru, dress up will ya?" Kakashi said, as he stood now, putting away the book he had been reading the whole time. "We're going to get some food."

"Hmpf, fine." Shikamaru said as he got up lazily and slowly started putting on his clothes.

Sasuke looked around once he was done dressing too. This was his team. The elite team of the electric force. Their leaders were Kakashi and Sasori, and their tactician Shikamaru. All of them had special techniques and a certain kind of magic, that ruled this world. Everyone had their own element.

Haku got up with a sigh and stretched, and some wind started to blow. He quickly put his arms down.

"Sorry." He said, blushing a bit. He was the one that controlled the element wind.

Sasuke laughed. "Oh yeah, because we get so scared of 'the wind'." He said and smirked. Haku was the only one controlling wind. And nobody thought it was anything useful. Because it really wasn't.

"Shut up Sasuke." Sasori said and looked at Sasuke dangerously. He was one of the three that controlled the element earth and thus was pretty powerful. Sasuke decided it was best to shut his mouth.

Haku looked at Sasuke and then looked away, offended. Gaara now smirked at Sasori a little. He was one of the earth users as well.

"So, we're just going to split up again and meet here?" He asked.

"Of course." Kakashi said, nodding. "We split up into two groups. One group goes with Sasori, one with me. And watch out when you're close to the water."

"So, what are the teams?" Kiba asked, as he put his hands behind his head.

"Gaara, Haku and Shikamaru are coming with me. The rest will go with Kakashi. We will be in contact along the way." Sasori said. "Now go." He added.

Everyone nodded, as they walked towards their own leaders.

"Well let's go kids." Kakashi said, as he started to walk towards the south. Kiba dragged Sasuke with him now.

"Let's go catch some deer!" He said, obviously hungry.

"Shut up idiot, I'd be happy if we'd catch a chicken." Sasuke said as he let himself be dragged along. Lee jumped behind them, sometimes causing the earth to shake a little. He was another earth user, but sometimes got so excited, he didn't have his element under control.

"Lee! Watch out will ya!" Kiba yelled at Lee, and then continued walking with Sasuke.

"..Ah guys, let's stop here for a moment." Kakashi said, as he stopped in front of some bushes.

"Why? We've barely been walking." Sasuke said and Lee stopped jumping. "Sorry." He said, as they all stopped walking. Kakashi sighed, as he pushed away the bushes a little.

"Come look." He said. The bushes revealed a deer now, covered in tiny strings of water, that were holding him onto the ground. "If you ever see a trap like this, you know that there might be some water users living around here." Kiba walked forwards and then frowned. That looked nasty. The deer was bleeding a little, well, it had bled and it was dead now.

"..So where are they then?" Lee asked. "And why didn't they take the deer?"

Sasuke frowned as he looked at the deer. It was probably strangled before it died. A horrible way to die.

"They must have set it some time ago and will come for the deer soon." Kakashi said. "Or they were killing it and heard us coming, and hid somewhere. They might be preparing to fight us now."

Kiba frowned, as he looked around a little, sniffing. He hated the fact that he could never smell those water users. They had no scent to their bodies at all. They were like.. air.

"Well, what do we do then? I mean, waiting around here isn't gonna get us some food." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.

"Just wanted to show you this." Kakashi said, shrugging. And just as he wanted to walk further, a battle cry was being heard from the water and one single person came upon the surface, jumped on top of it and then came towards them with an incredible speed. While the water user was manipulating the water, so it looked like he was surfing, three others came upon the surface as well.

Kakashi quickly grabbed one of his two arms, and started making an energy bowl.

"Prepare to fight!" He yelled, while Kiba did exactly the same as Kakashi.

Sasuke just pulled his arm back, creating electric energy around it. Lee now moved his hand up and made a wall of mud and rocks, so the three men would at least be held up. All four of them prepared to fight as the water people surfed up to them. Luckily, they had the advantage.

The first one of the water people, obviously the leader, smirked, once he was very close to Kakashi. In a flash, he'd disappeared and he was suddenly right behind Lee, kicking him into the back hard. Kiba let out an angry yell and turned around, to hit the water user, but that one already blocked his attack by throwing his leg into the air and kicking Kiba's hand away. It was obvious that his guy was strong.

"Sasuke! Protect Kiba!" Kakashi yelled while he was already fighting with the other three water users.

"Right!" Sasuke said and ran to Kiba, blocking another move of the water user with his electricity. He then attacked the guy with another attack.

Lee in the mean time got up and shot a guy away by throwing some rocks into his face.

"Come on guys, we can do this!" He yelled, helping Kakashi now.

"Of course we can!" Kiba yelled, as he was fighting a single water user as well. Everyone had a one to one fight right now. The one who was fighting Sasuke now, was getting frustrated as he found out that Sasuke was at least as strong as him. He tried to kick and hit Sasuke, and every time his attacks got blocked.

"Take this!" The guy yelled, as he made a quick circle, and out of this a whirlpool appeared, and started to suck Sasuke into it.

Sasuke groaned as he pulled against the whirlpool and then focused all his energy into his right arm and smashed it away. It had been a strong attack though and it was rare for Sasuke to have to actually put a lot of energy into fighting. He now let out a battle cry as he came towards the guy with another heavy attack.

The water user again was gone in a flash, and appeared behind Sasuke, as he let the whirlpool disappear, but used the water to form a thin but sharp whip. He then jumped up, hit Sasuke on the head and raised the whip to smash it down onto Sasuke neck.

Sasuke smirked, after he had moaned in pain, as he saw an opening and grabbed the guy's ankle, using the energy focused in his hand to hold him up above the floor. He let the energy run down the guy's body too.

The guy now almost fell down but then found out that he was now hanging just above the ground, since his long brown ponytail was somewhere next to his face and the whole world had turned upside down all of a sudden. He let out a roar and then let the whip form into his hands again, and hit Sasuke on the knees hard with it. As Sasuke let go of him, he quickly let himself land onto his hands, and with a quick move, he jumped back, using a back flip. He then lunged forwards and started to hit and kick Sasuke.

Not long after though, Sasuke blocked every single hit and kick and then started fighting back. Once again, he saw an opening as the guy moved his hand to hit Sasuke. Sasuke moved his hand to the back of the water user's neck, grabbed it and pushed him forward. He then grabbed him by the hair and focused energy into his hand again, holding it by the guy's face. "Don't even think of moving." Sasuke hissed.

The water user glared at Sasuke now, realising that he was in danger, as he stood still. He was inspecting every move of Sasuke, looking if he could find a way out. You could see that he was thinking deeply, that he was planning on escaping as soon as he could. In the mean time, Kakashi, Lee and Kiba were still fighting the three other water users, but the water users seemed to be winning.

Sasuke now removed his hand from the guy's hair and then grabbed his hands immediately, pushing them up against his back to the point that it was painful and almost nothing could help get out of the grip.

"Listen you morons! I've got your leader so go away or I'll kill him!" Sasuke yelled.

The three water users immediately stopped fighting now, as they looked at their leader, slightly shocked. Kakashi, Kiba and Lee turned around slightly as well.

"Get the hell out of here!" The leader of the water users hissed now, as he started struggling, and the three immediately turned around and dived into the water once again.

Sasuke made sure the leader couldn't do anything and looked at Kakashi. "What do I do with him?" He asked.

"I guess we have to keep him here now, since those three probably are going to call some of their friends now." Kakashi said, frowning. The water user growled at Sasuke now, as he kept struggling.

"Don't we need a rope?" Kiba asked, frowning as well. That water leader looked dangerous indeed.

"We do because this fucking asshole won't stop struggling and I'm not gonna stand around here all day." Sasuke said. Lee walked forwards now and then moved his arm a little, making the earth behind the water user move up and wrap around his arms.

"That should keep him in place." He said.

The water user now narrowed his eyes and then suddenly kicked backwards as hard as he could, against Sasuke's legs, and then turned around, kicking him in the face hard.

"Ho!" Kakashi yelled, as he gave the water leader a push and then pushed him down onto the ground, face first. "Damn it, lay still!"

Sasuke groaned as he rubbed his legs a little before giving the guy an energy wave through his body. "Damn, that actually hurt." He said annoyed.

The guy now let out a groan, but didn't stop struggling and bucking beneath Kakashi.

"It looks like you're something completely different now, Kakashi." Kiba said, slightly smirking.

"Very funny Kiba." Kakashi said. "Lee, bind up his legs as well, will you?"

Lee nodded and bound the guy's legs up too with some earth. Sasuke smirked at Kiba.

"You always see things you wanna see." He said.

"True." Kiba said, grinning as well. Meanwhile, Kakashi got off the guy and stood, looking at him.

"Well, where to keep him now hm." He said. The guy just glared at him, as he laid there on the ground. You could see he was once again thinking.

"Here. And then let him starve to death." Sasuke said. "Or I could kill him, that would be fun too."

"You're so sinister Sasuke." Lee said as he looked at the guy.

"But he was the leader of that group." Kakashi said, thinking. "He could come in handy. He's very pretty as well, he could have a relation with one of the higher people of the water users. I heard those like the pretty ones a lot. And with water users, it doesn't matter if you're a boy or girl, they all can get babies." The water leader was looking a lot more angry now. Kiba smirked as he saw it.

"I don't think he likes it what you're saying." He said.

"They can? Gross. He does look like a girl though, so with him it wouldn't look that weird." Sasuke said and laughed at Kiba.

"So what do we do then? Keep him hostage?" Lee asked Kakashi.

"I guess so." Kakashi said. "And watch your mouth Sasuke, he could escape, and then he'll probably kill you. Sasuke, try to find out who he is. And search him out for weapons."

"Oh and Kiba, go catch that deer will ya." Kakashi added, and nodded towards a deer that was eating grass some distance away from them.

Kiba smirked.

"Of course." He said, as he went off to catch the deer.

Sasuke nodded as he sat down next to the guy and started searching for weapons. He pulled out two knives and then found nothing anymore. "He's not very armed." Sasuke said and then pulled out the person ID. Sasuke read it. "His name's Hyuuga Neji, he's the leader of a B-rank group of the water users. He's only nineteen." Sasuke said.

"That's pretty strong." Kakashi said, with a frown. "He might be a real danger, since he is only nineteen and this strong already. We might have to kill him."

"Great. Can I do it?" Sasuke asked. He really didn't like some water user being close to his strength. He wasn't used to it.

The guy, Neji, now started to struggle and then, all of a sudden, water started to flow around him, especially around his wrists and ankles.

"Oh shit." Kakashi said. "Lee, quickly, make your ties stronger, he's turning them into mud!"

"Yosh!" Lee said and started moving more earth over the guy's arms and legs, but they were turned into mud just as quickly. Sasuke already got ready for a fight with the guy again. He might just have to kill him for real now. He could only smirk.

After a few more seconds, Neji was free and he jumped back, as water moved under his feet and moved with him, so he was surfing on the water once again. He then moved his arms up at a very quick speed, taking the water with him, and then pushed it forwards, so Lee, Kakashi and Sasuke got swung back by it. While the three of them got blown away, Neji smirked at them and then turned around and quickly moved towards the lake again. With a final smirk, he dove into the water. He had escaped.

Sasuke coughed as the water splashed away. He looked angry at the water, knowing that that guy had just escaped them. "Dammit!" Sasuke yelled annoyed.

"Calm down Sasuke." Lee said as he got up.

Meanwhile, Kiba came running back, with the deer.

"We got our food!" Kiba exclaimed, happy.

Kakashi sweatdropped as he sighed.

"My, my." He said. "This is going to be a long day."

"We lost our hostage." Sasuke snapped as he got up. He'd get that Neji guy. No matter what.

"Oh shit, was he that strong?" Kiba asked, surprised.

"Let's go find the others." Kakashi said, as he started to walk.

Sasuke hit Kiba in the head as he passed him and then followed Kakashi. Lee sighed and followed too.

"Don't mind Sasuke. He hates it that guy was that strong." Lee softly said to Kiba.

"I already wondered what was wrong with him." Kiba whispered, as he walked next to Lee. That was true. Sasuke couldn't stand it if someone was stronger then he was.

"Yeah, well he hopefully gets a good rest tonight or he'll be cranky about it all week." Lee said.

"Stop talking about me." Sasuke snapped to the two, not even bothering to turn around to them.

"Sorry." Kiba said. Kakashi sighed. He was sure that Sasuke wouldn't rest now until he'd found that Neji guy again and defeated him.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

That night, Sasuke was turning over in his sleep a lot. He was dreaming again and not such a nice dream. He was sleeping very light too. And he heard something rustle in his sleep. He opened his eyes as he immediately woke up from the sound and saw someone sneaking away...sneaking away? Huh? Sasuke sat up and looked closer seeing long brown hair in a ponytail. Sasuke looked at Haku, who was still sleeping. So it couldn't be Haku. But who else had long brown...hair. Sasuke got up angry and started running after the intruder. He knew it was that Neji guy.

The guy now turned his head around slightly as he heard someone running towards him, and cursed as he found out it was Sasuke. He activated some water under his feet now, and then moved away from Sasuke in a quick speed, searching for a lake or a deep river to go to.

Sasuke though, was not as fast as he might seem sometime and ran after Neji like it was nothing and shot a powerful electric wave to Neji.

"What were you doing!?" He yelled angry.

Neji quickly moved aside, ducking so the electric wave missed him, but it cost him a lot of energy. He gasped slightly, as he turned around all of a sudden and shot a water attack towards Sasuke, like he had done that afternoon.

"I was just taking back what's mine." Neji hissed, as he moved some water together and once again, made a whip. But this time, he even made two of them.

Sasuke avoided the water swiftly and ran up to Neji. He didn't care about those whips, he had faced it before. He knew how to get rid of them. That guy just had to die right now.

Neji now hit the ground hard with the whips, which made himself flying up into the air. And very high too. Once he was there, he started turning around again, faster and faster, as he created a whirl. But a huge one as well. Not a little one like he did before, but one ten times as big. He kept spinning around like mad, and once he landed onto the ground, he moved his hands towards Sasuke and the whirl flew towards Sasuke, sucking everything close to it in. It was a whirl made out of water, wood and air now.

Sasuke gave out a battle cry as he focused all his energy in his right arm and went right to the whirlpool. He didn't care if he got hurt, he probably would. If only he would get through the thing and hit Neji too. He ran into it and the force was so strong. Things cut him, he could feel, but he didn't care. He could still walk thanks to the energy he focused in his feet too, keeping him to the ground.

Neji growled as he put more and more water into the whirl, trying to let it suck Sasuke in. But it seemed like Sasuke was too strong for his whirlpool. Neji cursed, as he called back his whirlpool in one move, and then let everything that had been in his whirlpool fly towards Sasuke at full speed. Meanwhile, he prepared to fight.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and pushed his hands before his head, creating some kind of energy force out of electricity. Some tree hit it and rocks too, but Sasuke was unharmed. He then focused energy in his arm again, grabbed a large rock, surrounded it with electricity and threw it to Neji. If it hit him, it would knock him out.

Neji quickly jumped out of the way, and right when he was preparing for another attack, he got hit from behind, onto his head, by the same rock. The rock had been flying towards a tree now, and Sasuke had taken care of it that the rock would be under electricity as well, so that it send the rock flying back at Neji. Neji now let out a moan, while the stone fell down onto the ground. He stumbled, as he started to see spots. He knew he was going to faint now, but tried to stay awake. Damn that guy..

Sasuke smirked as he saw the guy stumbling forwards and then falling to the ground. He got him. Sasuke ran towards the guy and bound him up with a rope then put electricity around it again, so that Neji would not get away so easily this time. He then put him over his shoulder and started walking back to where the others were.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke woke up from a strange noise. He moaned a little as he turned over and then sat up, seeing Neji up too and whistling something. Sasuke had caught Neji the night before and had put him between himself and Kakashi and now he was calling for help. Not in this lifetime. Sasuke growled.

"Shut the fuck up right now." He hissed.

Neji glared at Sasuke, as he only whistled harder in some kind of tune that was strange to Sasuke. It was obvious that it was some kind of language. Haku now softly started moaning a little, he was obviously waking up by the sound that Neji was making.

Sasuke growled even harder, got up and pushed Neji to the floor, putting a hand over his mouth. "I said shut up!" He yelled angry. Damn that Neji guy for ignoring him.

Neji narrowed his eyes as he let out a protesting moan, trying to get the hand off his mouth. All the others woke up too now.

"..Huh?" Kiba said, as he was the first to sit up. "..What's ' he' doing here?" At that moment, Neji bit down hard into Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke let out a scream and then hit Neji in the face. "Dammit you bastard!" He yelled. God this was so frustrating.

Sasori woke up too now and stared at what was happening.

"You are a bastard yourself, let go of me!" Neji yelled now, obviously angry as well, as he spit out some of Sasuke's blood.

Sasuke hit Neji again now. "Of course I'm not gonna let go of you you idiot!" He yelled.

Lee gave out a moan too as he woke up. He stared for a while until he got what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing Sasuke? And why is that guy here?" He asked.

"Stop hitting me!" Neji now yelled, furious.

"Jesus let him stop from yelling." Gaara groaned, as he sat up. The rest was waking up as well.

"Yeah well he won't stop yelling." Sasuke snapped as he put his hand over Neji's mouth, this time so he couldn't bite.

"And he's here because I caught him last night."

"Did you go to search him then?" Kiba asked, surprised, as Neji started struggling once again. "How did you find him?"

" ...Oh dear." Kakashi said as he sat up, looking at Sasuke, who was sitting on top of Neji. He sighed and then tossed some black material towards Sasuke, which was a lot like tape, to put onto Neji's mouth. "Here, saves you some effort."

Sasuke grabbed the tape, pulled it loose with one hand and his mouth and then bit it off. He put it on Neji's mouth and then got off him.

"I didn't look for him, he sneaked here to try and get his stuff back and I followed him and caught him." Sasuke said.

"And what do we do with him now?" Kiba asked, thinking.

"Hasn't he called for help?" Haku asked, frowning, as he sat down next to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Haku a little and swallowed. He really had a thing for the boy. "He has, but I stopped him. All we can do is hope he didn't get the chance to call anyone." Sasuke said.

"But we still have no idea what to do with him. What do you think Kakashi?" Lee asked.

" ..I don't know." Kakashi said, frowning. "Torture him for information about their leaders is the only thing I can think of."

"Well then why don't we do that?" Sasuke asked and smirked. He was such a sadist.

"Do as you please." Kakashi said. "You caught him." Neji narrowed his eyes now.

"Jippie." Sasuke said and ripped off the tape painfully. This was gonna be fun.

Neji frowned, and then, the second he was free, he put his head back and let out a howl like yell. Everyone looked at Neji a bit surprised, and it was silent for three seconds.

"Hell yes, let's kill those motherfuckers!" A voice from behind them yelled, and when they turned around startled, another water user came towards them, onto a flow of water as well, and he raised a huge weapon in the air. It was a scythe.

Then another one appeared, surfing on the water too as he followed the other. "Hidan you idiot! We needed a plan! God you're so stupid!" He yelled at the other one.

Sasuke quickly got up and grabbed Neji, pushing him back behind all the others.

"Prepare to fight." Sasori said.

Neji growled at Sasuke now, as he once again landed onto the ground. Everyone else made themselves ready to fight.

"Oh go suck your own dick or something Aoi!" The noisy one, Hidan, yelled at the other. He then arrived at the team and slashed with his scythe, maniacally laughing. Kakashi quickly stopped him with an electric attack.

"Shit, he's strong!" He yelled at the others. "We need to attack him with a lot of people."

"Split up! I know the other one is strong too then!" Sasori yelled.

Sasuke frowned at the guy called Hidan. What the hell was that for psycho? Then the other one, Aoi, attacked too, creating sharp arrows out of water and threw them to the group.

Sasuke destroyed some of them.

"What do we do?" Lee asked as he blocked a hit from Hidan with a rock in front of him.

"This seems hopeless, those two are of the three men that are under Kisame, the leader of the water users." Kakashi said. Meanwhile, Hidan placed his hands onto the ground, and then a huge flow of water came out of the ground. They were in a little burrow now, so it filled himself with water quickly. "Oh shit, get out of the water!" Haku yelled, as he saw a whirlpool being formed again. Meanwhile, Neji tried to swim a little, but it was hard with bound hands and legs. It was obvious that he was trying to get to Hidan and Aoi now.

"Neji's escaping!" Kiba yelled as he saw it happening, but he was standing too far from Neji to be able to get him back. He was too busy fighting against Aoi.

Sasuke turned around and turned back, running to Neji. He grabbed him and then quickly got out of the water again, throwing Neji away again. "No one is escaping!" Sasuke yelled and then got back to the fight.

"Oh Neji you're so weak! How great!" Aoi said as he cleared Gaara and Kiba out of the way, moving towards Neji.

"Shut up Aoi!" Neji yelled, angry, as he tried to get loose. He didn't wanted to look weak in front of Aoi. That was the last thing he wanted. Hidan now laughed maniacally again, as he lunged at Sasuke with his scythe.

"You're going to die, you black-haired worm!" He yelled.

Sasuke frowned as he tried to block the scythe with his arm filled with energy, but it got caught either way. Sasuke quickly jumped back and grabbed to his bleeding arm. Shit.

"We can't take these guys!" Lee yelled as he quickly put a rock in front of Sasuke so that Hidan couldn't immediately reach it.

"We can't indeed!" Kiba yelled, as he got up, coughing. "We have to give that Neji guy away!" Kakashi sighed and then stopped fighting.

"Everyone stop fighting!" He yelled. "We give up. You can take your man with you."

Hidan stopped fighting now, as you could hear him say: "Huh?" And he looked very disappointed. "How can you just give up like that, you motherfuckers! You bastards! I was just enjoying that frigging fight!"

"Shut up Hidan. We came here to get Neji and that's what we're going to do." Aoi snapped as he stopped too.

"We can't give him away!" Sasuke yelled to Kakashi. Dammit, he wouldn't lose to Neji again.

"Oh then get your fuckbuddy Aoi." Hidan said, groaning, as he put back his scythe.

"We have to, else we'll be killed." Kakashi said, looking at Sasuke calmly.

Sasuke just groaned as he held his bloody arm. Aoi now moved forwards and went to grab Neji.

"Hmm I think I'll keep you like this for a while Neji." He said and then moved back.

"Let's go." He said to Hidan and they all walked away.

Hidan nodded.

"Alright, alright." He mumbled, as he followed Aoi.

Neji looked at Aoi now.

"Could you at least untie me?" He asked, with a slight blush. He liked it being carried around by Aoi, but he still seemed weak. He shouldn't look weak.

"Nope." Aoi said and kept walking with a smirk.

"We can't just let them go." Sasuke snapped to Kakashi and the others.

"We have to." Kakashi said, as he glared at Sasuke slightly, as if saying to Sasuke to shut up.

Neji meanwhile frowned at Aoi, a bit confused.

"Oh jeez Aoi, you sick pervert, just release the damned boy." Hidan said, as he activated water under his feet again.

Aoi did the same now and the surfed off to a lake. "I just like it when he's so helpless." Aoi said, holding Neji tightly.

Hidan snorted.

"Then take him with you, tie him up in your room and you'll be able to enjoy that helplessness of him the whole time." Hidan said, sweatdropping.

"Aoi please, those ropes are cutting in my flesh." Neji tried again. He was red from shame now. He really hated it to be held like this.

"Nah, he needs to fight too, he leads a great group." Aoi said. "And maybe if you act innocent I will. Or once we get back." He told Neji and then dove under water.

Neji glared at Aoi now. Aoi somehow liked it when he couldn't do a thing. What was wrong with that guy?

"So we go back now Neji. I hope you won't get caught so easily next time. It'd be a waste, they won't spare you then." Aoi said as they swam deeper and deeper.

"That guy was awfully strong." Neji muttered.

"Sure Neji, you're just weak." Hidan said, smirking, which lead Neji to glare at him.

"They're from the elite, but no one on that team is strong enough to take you out single handily Neji." Aoi said and got to his own place. "Now fuck off Hidan." He said.

"Hai hai." Hidan said. "Fucktard." And with that, he was gone.

"There was one of them that was really strong." Neji said, and blushed as he realised Aoi was going to take him inside of his house.

And Aoi did. He got inside, where the water stopped being, and put Neji down.

"No one's that strong or you got weaker." Aoi said.

"It is true, I couldn't win." Neji said, from his spot on the couch. He looked up at Aoi now. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd untie me now Aoi."

"Fine, fine." Aoi said and untied Neji. "So then have you become weaker, or is he someone we should investigate?" He asked.

"I think it's the last thing." Neji said. "And thanks." He rubbed his wrists a little.

"He didn't seem that strong when we were fighting him though." Aoi said as he sat down next to Neji and crossed his arms and legs.

Neji looked up to Aoi now.

"Perhaps." Neji said. He now realised how small he was, as he looked at Aoi. And he felt weak because of what Aoi said. He should become stronger.

"Well it's done and you're back. Let's just enjoy that for now." Aoi said and smirked at Neji.

Neji nodded as he leaned back a little.

"Did you come to get me back because of an order?" Neji asked.

"I came to get you because you were gone and I like saving you." Aoi answered. "But I said, let's enjoy that you're back." Aoi said once again, moving closer to Neji.

Neji's eyebrow twitched now. He didn't like it that Aoi said he had 'saved' him. He wasn't a princess in danger or something. He was a strong warrior. But oh well. He looked at Aoi, as he moved a little closer as well, but did nothing more. He was a bit shy, since he wasn't used to body contact.

Aoi smirked and moved closer, grabbing Neji's chin between his thumb and index finger. "My Neji, you can blush real nicely for me." He said.

Neji blushed even deeper now, because Aoi had noticed his blush. He probably had noticed how little he knew of things like this as well.

"..I.. I'm not really used to this kind of things.." He softly said.

Aoi smirked. "Now that's good. You're nicely inexperienced." Aoi said and then suddenly licked over Neji's lips a little.

"..Aoi, I.." Neji started, but stopped as he felt Aoi's tongue slipping into his mouth. He looked at Aoi with wide eyes now.

Aoi grabbed Neji's head by the hair now as he continued exploring Neji's mouth with his tongue. He tasted great.

Neji softly moaned, as he moved his hands towards Aoi's neck now, and tried to kiss back a little, although it was very hard.

Aoi grinned as he noticed that Neji didn't know what to do. He just pushed his tongue in deeper and started swirling it around Neji's. He knew Neji would enjoy that.

And Neji did. He was getting the hang of it a little now and started kiss back for real now. His arms laid around Aoi's neck right now, and he was still blushing. To think that he was kissing Aoi. Aoi! The man of his dreams, the man who he had fought for, to impress him. He almost couldn't believe it.

Aoi kissed for a little while longer and then pulled back. "Getting a little too greedy Neji. Now get home." Aoi said and smirked.

"..But.." Neji started, but when he saw Aoi's look, he sighed. "..Fine. I'll see you soon." He stood, slightly disappointed. "Thanks for bringing me back."

"You're welcome. See you next time Neji." Aoi said and laughed a little.

Neji sighed and then left through the door. He closed the door behind him and then leaned against it, sighing once again. Damn.. he finally got to kiss the love of his life and then he just send him away like that. Damn it. Neji groaned out of frustration. He guessed he just had to train more, to impress Aoi. Yes. That would do.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

"Nothing's better then a fresh bear in the evening!" A satisfied Kiba exclaimed, as he smiled broadly and took another piece of the bear they had killed. He, unlike the others, didn't roast it on the fire, but just ate it raw. "I don't get why you guys roast it, all the taste goes away like that!"

"Because we actually get sick when we eat raw meat." Sasuke said dryly.

"It tastes better if you roast it I think." Lee exclaimed happily. "But I'm just glad we got something to eat today."

"Indeed." Haku said, as he took a small bite of his piece of flesh. It was a small piece, since he couldn't eat a lot. "But it tastes well."

"Come on Haku, eat a little more. You can't actually live on such a small dinner." Sasuke said as he stared at Haku.

"I only need a little." Haku said, as he smiled at Sasuke. He then took another bite.

"Well I'm going to sleep." Gaara said, as he stood and then walked towards the place where they had put their things to sleep in.

"Me too. Don't make it too late." Sasori said as he got up too and followed Gaara.

"Man. I'm not even close to being tired." Sasuke said as he ripped a piece of flesh of the bone.

"I could make you tired if you want." Kiba said, grinning. "But I first need to eat a little more."

"I don't want 'you' to make me tired." Sasuke said and laughed as he threw a bone to Kiba.

"Go chew on it, dogboy."

"Oh shut up." Kiba said, laughing. "I made you tired more then enough times."

Kakashi meanwhile got his book and then started to read.

"No I think it was the other way around. I made 'you' tired." Sasuke said. "Go have a fuck with Gaara or something."

"Good idea." Kiba said, smirking. "I will after I'm done with my food." Haku meanwhile sighed, as he shook his head a little. He finished the meat now.

"Good. Gets you off my case." Sasuke said and grinned back.

"Ah you guys are horrible. I'm going to sleep too. Now you all take your youthful rests soon too!" Lee said and he jumped up and made his way to the sleeping spot.

"Why is everyone going to sleep so early?" Kiba asked, with an eyebrow pulled up.

"We are trying to avoid you." Sasuke answered smirking. "Right Haku?"

"If I wanted that I would have ran away already." Haku said, slightly smiling.

"Whatever." Kiba said with a smirk, as he finished eating. "I'm going to screw Gaara." He stood and then walked away, towards Gaara.

Sasuke sighed and then laughed a little. "He's an idiot. Gaara will kick his ass if he wakes up." He said.

"He probably will." Haku said, laughing.

"Damn I'm still hungry and Kiba ate all the food..." Sasuke grumbled now.

"I have one piece left." Haku said, as he handed the piece to Sasuke with a smile.

Sasuke looked at Haku and then smiled. "Nah you eat it. You barely ate." Sasuke said.

"I don't need a lot." Haku said. "Here, just take it."

Sasuke smiled and then took it. "Thanks Haku. You're sweet." He said and then ate the piece. It didn't do much, but he was glad with the gesture.

"Thanks." Haku said, with a slight blush, as he put some hair behind his ear.

"How come you're in this group anyway? I never asked, but...aren't you a little too shy and all to be an elite?" Sasuke asked as he smiled at the blush on Haku's face. God he looked cute right now.

"..Well.. I'm one of the best of the wind users, so.." Haku softly said, as he looked at Sasuke. "I might be shy, but I'm strong.. well, for my kind."

"Yeah cause you know...wind users really can't do a lot." Sasuke said.

"I know." Haku said, nodding. "But some don't realize that an other term for wind is air.. do you know what I mean?"

"...I get that wind is air...but that doesn't make it any better." Sasuke said frowning.

"It means that I can get air everywhere." Haku softly said. "..I can breath under water as well. I can make everyone breath under water.."

"Oh. Well that's good, but we won't do under water. That's where the water users live." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, so I can help people attack the water people under water." Haku said, shrugging.

"But other then water people, none of us can use powers under water or we'll just electrify ourselves and earth and wind won't do anything under water either. And of course...fire won't do shit." Sasuke said.

"Earth can be used, since there's sand on the bottom of every lake or sea, and wind can be used to make a whirl." Haku said.

"But Sasori and the others can't use mud all that well either. It just doesn't work. So it turns out wind may be useful under water. But our fight is on land." Sasuke said.

"I guess." Haku said and sighed. "I'm just useless."

"You're not completely useless." Sasuke said and then grinned at his own comments. Man, bad thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Haku asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Nothing. I'm just saying Haku, you do look useless sometimes. If you would just show us all what wind can do, then maybe we wouldn't think of it as such a weak element." Sasuke said.

"I don't think I can show you more then I already did." Haku said with a sigh. "But hey, I'm going to take a bath now, and I'll be back in half an hour, OK?"

"How about I go with you?" Sasuke asked and grinned a little.

"Oh, sure." Haku said, nodding, as he got his stuff to bath.

Sasuke smirked as he got his own stuff too. He would so not let this opportunity pass.

Haku started walking now, towards a little lake, where no water user could live. Once they arrived there, he put down his towel and then took off his shoes.

"I hope the water isn't cold." He said.

"It probably is." Sasuke as he stripped down to nothing and then got into the water, diving in. It was a little cold, but it didn't matter. Looking at Haku made him hot enough.

Haku stripped down from his clothes as well, and then he got into the water, swimming a little. To him, it was much too cold. But well. He needed to wash himself. Which he started to do now.

"Here, let me help you." Sasuke said as he started moving his hands over Haku's body, suddenly standing close to him. This could be fun.

"Oh, thanks." Haku said, as he smiled a little at Sasuke, but his head was red in a second. He himself made his hair wet a little and washed it.

Sasuke smiled at Haku for a little while until he just stared. God Haku was pretty, it was insane. He looked even better with wet hair and a wet body.

"You look great." Sasuke said.

"...Thanks." Haku said, as he looked at Sasuke, still blushing. "..Um.. aren't you going to wash yourself?"

"I'll do it in a sec. Say Haku.. Have you ever done anything sexual?" Sasuke asked as he continued to wash Haku, making sure he rubbed over a few sensitive area's of Haku's body too.

"..Not really, why?" Haku asked, as he enjoyed the way Sasuke was treating him.

"Not really or just not at all?" Sasuke asked. "And just because everyone in our group has practically screwed each other. And you haven't." Sasuke said.

"..Yeah well, I'm a virgin, if you mean that." Haku said. "I haven't kissed as well, so.."

"So you've done nothing of that sort then?" Sasuke asked as he moved closer to Haku and moved his hands over Haku's chest.

Haku shook his head.

"Why are you asking me that?" He asked.

"I was wondering if I had to go easy on you or not." Sasuke said and grinned a little at Haku.

"..What?" Haku asked, as he looked at Sasuke a little surprised.

"Oh you heard me." Sasuke answered as he inched closer. "Now I know I should go easy on you." He said.

Haku took a few steps back now, as he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, having someone so close.

"..What are you planning then?" Haku asked.

"Come on Haku, don't be shy now. Here, let me show you." Sasuke said and grabbed Haku by the hand, then pulled him closer and kissed Haku on the lips.

Haku's eyes went big now as he stared at Sasuke, not knowing what to do. He then finally woke up and pushed Sasuke away slightly.

"What are you doing?" Haku asked, slightly panicked.

Sasuke smiled at Haku. "Kissing you." He said. "Come on Haku, you can't tell me you don't wanna know what it's like."

"..W-well.. I.. I don't know.." Haku stuttered, as he walked back quickly, and then tripped, so he fell down into the water backwards. He came up again, sputtering a little, and then bumped into a huge rock, as he walked back again.

Sasuke laughed a little as he walked to Haku and sat him down on the side of the lake.

"Don't be shy Haku." Sasuke said.

Haku was red in a second again and then quickly dove into the lake again, since Sasuke could otherwise see him fully naked.

"..Sasuke , I.. err.." Haku stuttered, as he came up again. He obviously didn't knew what to do and was very confused.

Sasuke grabbed Haku's face now and looked at him. "Calm down. It's just a kiss Haku. ." Sasuke said.

"..But you want more, right..?" Haku asked, as he looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Well I'm not gonna force you." Sasuke answered.

"..But what do you want?" Haku asked, demanding an answer.

"I want to get as far with you as I can. Because I like you." Sasuke answered.

"..Since how long?" Haku asked.

"Since...I don't know actually. A while. Not long after we met." Sasuke answered shrugging.

"..So.. you like me or.. like like me?" Haku asked, still looking at Sasuke.

"I wouldn't kiss you if I only liked you as a friend." Sasuke answered.

"Yeah but.. some like others only because of lust." Haku said.

"Well I would've screwed you long ago if that was the only thing I was after." Sasuke said.

"..True." Haku said, as he thought of what Sasuke said. Did Sasuke really like him in that way?

"We should head back soon Haku. So give me a quick answer. Do you like me too?" Sasuke asked.

"..Well.. not more as a friend.. sorry.." Haku softly said.

Sasuke was silent for a while as he stared at Haku. He then turned around and climbed out of the water.

"We should head back." He said, acting as if it didn't affect him.

"..I'm sorry." Haku softly said, as he got out of the water as well.

Sasuke shrugged and gave a small 'hmpf' before drying himself off. He didn't want to spend more time with Haku now.

Haku looked at Sasuke now, while he was drying himself.

"..Are you angry now..?" Haku asked, afraid that he had just ruined their friendship.

"Nope." Sasuke said, not looking at Haku as he started dressing himself.

Haku looked at Sasuke and then stared at the ground, as he finished drying himself and then dressed as well. Damn he felt bad now. Sasuke 'was' angry at him.

"Bye." Sasuke said emotionless as he started walking away once he was dressed. He wouldn't stay around Haku for another second longer.

Haku put a hand in front of his mouth as he stared at the ground now. He got tears in his eyes. He felt so bad for hurting Sasuke. He sat down against a tree as he hugged his knees and closed his eyes. He would sleep here, and not with the others. He didn't wanted to be close to Sasuke right now. He felt uncomfortable. Guilty.

As Sasuke got back to the rest he immediately laid down. He would not sleep though. Haku had just practically dumped him after he said he liked him. Great. This just made his day of misery complete.

* * *

"Oh my God! Where's Haku!?" A loud voice yelled the next morning. Sasuke groaned as he heard who it was. Damn that Lee. Always screaming. And what was that about Haku anyway?

Kiba groaned as well now.

"..Lee you baka!" He yelled. "What's wrong with you, yelling like that in the morning?!"

"You idiot, you're yelling yourself as well now." Gaara grumbled, as he sat up, from next to Kiba. It seemed they did have a nice time together after all.

Sasori got up too. "What's the fuss about?" He asked.

"Haku's not here. I haven't seen him come back last night either." Lee said panicked.

Kakashi sat up as well.

"Isn't he just peeing somewhere or something?" He asked.

"That's crap, no one sleeps longer in here then Haku." Kiba said. "He'd be sleeping now. And 'this' feels very cold." He touched the place where Haku had supposed to be now, where he should be sleeping. But the place looked like no one ever laid there.

Sasuke got up now. "He's not here?" He asked worried. Damn. If anything happened to Haku, it was probably his fault. He was the one that left Haku on his own.

"He's not." Kiba said, frowning. "Who saw him the last yesterday? The last time I saw him, was at the camp fire yesterday."

"..I did." Sasuke said. Dammit. Why did he have to let his pride get in the way of protecting Haku?

"Where did you see him for the last time Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, as he stood.

"At the lake." Sasuke answered as he got up and started rushing his way to the lake. If only Haku was still there.

Kiba quickly got up and followed Sasuke now. He hoped Haku would be OK.

Sasuke got to the lake now and looked around. No Haku though. "Haku? Haku?! Are you here!?" Sasuke asked. Damn, where was he?

Kiba looked around as well, concerned.

"Haku!" he yelled. "Where are you?!"

Sasuke looked around and then saw Haku's stuff near a tree. He walked to it and found...blood. Lots of it. Shit...something happened to Haku. "...Shit.. Shit shit shit!" Sasuke yelled as he put his hands over his face and put his head back. Dammit!

"What?" Kiba asked, as he came running towards Sasuke, and then stared at the blood, shocked. "..Oh crap.. Kakashi! Sasori! Come over here!" He yelled.

Sasori walked to the two now. "What is it...oh.." Sasori said. Sasuke let out a scream now and then knocked the tree away with a shock of energy. "DAMMIT!" He yelled frustrated. It was all his fault.

Kakashi arrived there as well, and sighed with a frown, as he realised what happened.

"..Sasuke, calm down." He said. "What exactly do you have to do with this? I've never seen you react like this."

Meanwhile, the rest arrived too, and shocked gasps were being heard as they all saw the blood. They all knew that it had to be Haku's.

"I left him alone yesterday night!" Sasuke yelled. "Urgh! These things always happen when I let my guard down!" Sasuke destroyed another tree now. God this was just so frustrating.

"Calm down and tell us what exactly happened, perhaps we can find him." Kakashi said, as he held his head.

"There is nothing to say! We talked, I was pissed and then I left him here alone and something happened!" Sasuke yelled. Hell no he would calm down now.

"Sasuke shut up." Kakashi snapped all of a sudden. "We need to know what happened. Haku may have hurt himself, or he could have been hurt by others. If it's the last thing, we know we have to look for water. And if it's the first thing, we have to think deeply and try to think where Haku could go to when he feels like that."

"Well I don't know OK! I'm not gonna tell you all." Sasuke snapped and then grabbed Haku's stuff and started walking away. He would just have to find out what happened himself. There was no way he'd tell everyone that Haku said no to him.

Kakashi sighed.

"Jeez, sometimes I really hate him." He muttered.

"He just feels guilty." Lee said. "We should just follow him and find out where Haku is."

"He's just going to walk around in circles now Lee." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, well we should do something. Haku could be in danger." Lee said.

"But where could we search?" Kiba asked. "This place is huge."

"We split up in groups of two." Kakashi said. "If something's wrong and you need help, or if you found Haku, use the signal."

"Who goes with who?" Lee asked.

"Kiba goes with me. Gaara, you wake up that lazy ass of a Shikamaru and take him with you. Kakashi and Lee can go together. We'll leave Sasuke on his own." Sasori said. "Let's go."

Everyone nodded, and everyone went off to go in search of Haku. But they wouldn't find him soon. Since he was far out of their reach now.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke was walking through the forest now. He had no idea where the others were and frankly, he didn't care. He had been trying to make chains that made sure no magic could be used by the one who wore it. Only a key could get them off. So far no good though. He was sure that Neji guy had something to do with Haku disappearing, and Sasuke would not rest till he killed that guy and found Haku again. As he was busy, he heard something nearby. Sasuke decided to go have a look and walked to a lake.

And there, to his surprise, stood Neji, washing himself under a waterfall. He was standing until his waist in the water, stark naked, singing a song to himself. He was moving his hands into his hair, washing it, and had his eyes closed. It all together looked very... sensually.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and examined his body. He was confused for a while as he saw how great this guy looked. But after a while of staring at that perfect body, Sasuke snapped out of it and shot an electric wave to Neji. He would kill him no matter what.

Neji turned around startled and then quickly gathered all the water around him as he jumped from under the waterfall, and send it away from him, and towards Sasuke. He knew he was going to get wounded very badly if the water touched him now. He quickly made the whips again and then hit the ground, sending himself flying into the air. And now Sasuke could see that he was wearing some kind of underwear after all.

Sasuke quickly moved away from the water, making himself climb into a tree with energy in has hands and feet. He shot another electric wave to Neji and then another one. Let's see how Neji would avoid in the air.

Neji frowned, as he quickly brought the water up and used it as a shield, with some distance of him, while he himself fell downwards again. He then concentrated himself to the water, and with some concentration, he formed little daggers out of the water. And when he pushed his arms forwards with force, all the water daggers flew towards Sasuke, glittering and looking sharp.

Sasuke jumped from the tree now and landed on the ground having water daggers flying over him. He glared at Neji now.

"Where is Haku!?" He asked angry as shot he several electric waves to Neji over and over again.

"Who the hell is Haku?" Neji asked as he ducked and jumped out of the way, every time Sasuke send an attack to him. Suddenly, when he jumped out of the way for one attack, another came towards him and before he could duck it, it hit him already. He let out a scream as pain flew through his body. As it was gone, he fell down into the water, gasping and shaking. Damn it..

Sasuke smirked as he put his hand in the water now and started putting electric waves into it. Neji would never be able to get away in time now.

Neji let out another moan, followed by a scream, as once again his body was electrified by Sasuke. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to get up, but it had no use. He couldn't move anymore. He felt everything burning, his skin, his eyes, his insides.. everything burned and everything hurt.

Especially because there was more water in his body then with others, the electricity came everywhere. It was pure torture.

Sasuke retrieved his hand now and waited for a while. "Haku's my friend and I know you have him." Sasuke said.

"..I d-don't.. hn.. k-know what you're t-talking about.." Neji groaned, as he got up with shaking legs, before falling down. "..D-damn it... hng.."

"Tell me where he is right now!" Sasuke yelled as he got in the water and dragged Neji out of it. Once he got to land he pushed Neji into a tree. "Tell me!" He yelled again.

Neji let out a moan now.

"..I d-don't know OK!" He yelled, as he tried to get loose, bit his attempts were very weak.

"You're the only guys against us so you have him!" Sasuke yelled. God this was so frustrating. He would so kill Neji.

"L-look, I'm one of.. hng.. many!" Neji yelled. "Like I k-know who they all captured! Hng.."

"Fine then don't tell me! Then just die!" Sasuke yelled and bound Neji to the tree with a rope he had. "I will make you pay for whatever you did to Haku!" Sasuke yelled and then suddenly started setting the forest on fire.

Neji got big eyes as he saw what Sasuke was doing. A fire user..? But they were defeated long time ago. How could there be one left..? Neji now frowned as the fire was getting closer to him. He tried to get loose, but he still was very weak. He then tried to get the water towards him, but he even failed with that. He was going to die here.

Sasuke got out of the burning part of the forest now and watched it from the top of a tree. He would kill Neji now. He would be done. But he didn't feel good at all. Especially when he heard Neji cough and moan in pain. This felt exactly the same as what the water users had done to him. He sighed and then got back to where the fire was. He ran through it as the floor was starting to burn rapidly too. Then he reached Neji and undid the ties. He had no idea why he was doing this, but he would kill Neji another way.

Neji was still coughing and his eyes watered because of the smoke. His whole body was burning and hot, especially his bare feet. He looked at Sasuke confused, who was untying him now. Was this some kind of torture..? What was the guy planning?

Sasuke grabbed Neji and threw him over his shoulder then quickly ran through the sea of flames. Once he was out he threw Neji on the ground instead and grabbed his knife. He stood in position to throw it right through Neji's head.

Neji looked up to Sasuke, as he crawled back a little. God.. he felt so weak now.. and so scared. He was like a trapped animal now, and his killer was standing right before him. He almost couldn't move.

Sasuke threw the knife now, but instead of throwing it into Neji's head, it landed just beside him, cutting through a part of Neji's hair.

"Leave." Sasuke said. For some reason he couldn't do it.

Neji frowned.

"..W-what?" He asked, confused.

"I said leave." Sasuke answered as he started walking away from Neji. "Before I change my mind."

Neji got up now, stumbling, as he kept looking at Sasuke. He then started walking a bit further, and dove into the lake he originally came from. He'd just heal himself there.

Sasuke looked back for a while and then broke about three trees before he walked further. He was mental for letting that guy go.

* * *

Neji was swimming through the lake now, and into the deepest part, to where the meetings of the three powerful water users were being held. He knew the three almost never talked about serious things, so he could enter. He arrived there, while he was healing himself already, and then knocked at the door.

"What?" Came the voice of Aoi.

"Can I come in?" Neji asked, from the other side of the door.

"It's Neji." He added.

"Come in." Aoi said and waited for Neji to enter. "What do you want?" He then asked.

"..I have s-something to report." Neji said. Hidan now smirked.

"Woah what happened with you, got taken in the ass or something?" He asked, laughing because of his own joke.

Neji glared at Hidan now.

"No, I came to r-report that there's a fire user, alive." Neji said.

Aoi looked at Neji for a while and then started laughing. "Oh my dear Neji, you almost got me there!" He laughed. "Now what is really going on?" He asked.

"I'm not joking Aoi." Neji said as he showed Aoi the burning wounds on his skin. "One of that elite team. He can use fire."

"Sure Neji." Hidan said, snorting. "Come on Tobi, let's go. It seems that Aoi needs to fuck some sense into that kid." He took the other one of the three, who had an orange mask on his face, with him, out of the door.

"But we weren't even done yet here!" Tobi said whiny.

"I'm not gonna screw him." Aoi said and got up, examining Neji's wound. "Isn't it just a burn from electricity Neji?" He asked stern.

"Shut up Tobi, just come." Hidan said. "I need to train, so you're going to help me with that." He dragged Tobi with him now.

"Why would I lie about that Aoi?" Neji asked, looking up at Aoi. "He put the forest on fire."

"Well why would there be any fire users alive? There are none anymore. Just a couple and they work for us." Aoi said.

"Jeez Aoi, just believe me!" Neji snapped all of a sudden. "Why would I go tell you there's a fire user in the forest while it's not true?!" He glared at Aoi now, forgetting about his place for a moment.

Aoi crossed his arms now and looked at Neji stern. "Well, which one was it then?" He asked.

"That black haired dude, the handsome one." Neji said. "His name was Sasuke, I believe."

"The handsome one hmm? Interesting. So it was the one you said was so strong?" Aoi asked as he smirked.

"Yes." Neji said, as he leaned against the wall a little. He hugged himself a little now, healing himself.

"Well then, we should ask one of his friends. We caught one." Aoi said and smirked to Neji.

"..Really?" Neji asked, frowning, as he kept healing himself.

"Yes really. He was all alone for some reason and by a lake. How stupid is that hm. He's really a worthless team-member of that elite group I tell you. But he hasn't told us anything about the rest yet." Aoi said. "Maybe we'll just kill him soon."

"How does he look?" Neji asked, frowned. "Because I don't know which one it is... Where are you keeping him? And what did you do to him?"

"Oh we just make sure we get information about the elite group. And it's a wind user, so no threat to any of us." Aoi answered.

"..True." Neji said, nodding. "I just hope Hidan leaves him alone then, it would be so sad if the boy would be raped."

"Well that's not our concern. It's the enemy you know." Aoi said. "So it'd be good to teach him who's boss."

"True, true." Neji muttered, and finished healing. "Well I guess I'll go then." He was once again disappointed. He secretly hoped Aoi would just toss him onto the ground and then take him there, hard. He really longed for that now. But it seemed Aoi wasn't planning on that.

"Ah yes. I'll see you later. Oh wait." Aoi said and then grabbed Neji by the hair and gave him a rough kiss. But he quickly pulled away too and tossed Neji towards the exit.

"Bye Neji." He said.

Neji looked at Aoi for a moment and then opened the door and left. He really didn't knew what to do with Aoi now.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke was still walking through the forest. He was practically destroying everything in his path. How could he ever let that Neji guy go and why did he leave Haku? He was probably dead by now anyway and it was all his fault. Dammit! Another tree got destroyed now, but then Sasuke saw something by a lake. He frowned and got closer.

There was someone laying there, on his stomach, with his feet in the water. His clothes looked torn and the person, a boy, had long, black and ruffled hair. Blood was everywhere, and the person didn't move. Although, if you looked closely, you could see he was slightly shaking. And you could see who it was. It was Haku.

Sasuke stared for a while before running to Haku. God what did those people do to him?

Sasuke quickly and carefully picked up Haku and looked at him. He was still alive, thank god.

"Haku...Haku are you OK?" Sasuke asked.

Haku looked at Sasuke weakly, as he nodded. It was obvious that he was far from OK, but he was just acting tough.

"..You're not OK.." Sasuke said as he held Haku close. He then whistled in a certain way. It was the signal for the rest to come back.

"..I'm so sorry I let you alone.." Sasuke said to Haku.

Haku shook his head softly, as if he was saying that it didn't matter. He stared at the ground now. More whistling was being heard and came closer. The others were coming towards Haku and Sasuke now.

"..What did they do to you?" Sasuke asked. Dammit, Sasuke would make sure that anyone who had touched Haku would die.

"...D-doesn't matter.." Haku softly said, almost whispering.

"Yes it does." Sasuke snapped. He then heard something dripping onto the ground. He turned Haku around and then quickly turned him back. Blood was dripping from Haku's back and...from his behind.

"..Haku.." Sasuke softly said.

Haku looked away. He didn't wanted to talk about this. You could see that he felt uncomfortable.

"Sasuke! You found Haku!" A voice suddenly yelled, and when Sasuke turned around, Kiba came running towards them, followed by the rest of their group.

"..Yeah...And how.." Sasuke muttered.

"How is he?" Sasori asked as the team reached the two.

"..He doesn't look so good." Kakashi said, and frowned as he saw that Haku wasn't responding to them. Not looking at them. Not talking. Something terrible must have happened.

"..Do you know what happened?" Gaara asked Sasuke.

"..I could guess." Sasuke said. "But Haku doesn't want you guys to know." Sasuke said as he picked Haku up now, in his arms. "We just have to find a place where he can rest."

"Let's search for a good spot to camp then." Kakashi said, sighing slightly. Kiba meanwhile, looked worried.

"..Can I help?" He asked Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's fine." He said. "When we've found a spot, get some bandages." Sasuke said as he delicately took Haku with him.

Kiba looked at Haku concerned, and then nodded.

"I have some bandages with me." He said.

"Good. Let's first find a spot." Sasuke said.

"I've seen a good spot just a little walk from here. Let's go." Sasori said as he led the way.

Everyone followed Sasori and when they arrived at the spot, Gaara started to make a nice bed where Sasuke could put Haku down on.

Sasuke looked at Haku and guilt rushed over him again. How could he let anyone do this to Haku? Why wasn't he there to stop it? They had a great friendship, he should've been there. He should've protected Haku.

"You can lay him down." Gaara said once he was done and Sasuke put him onto the bed.

"Here." Kiba said, as he gave Sasuke the bandages. "We'll give him some privacy." He walked away from Sasuke now, taking the others with him.

Sasuke looked at Haku and then sighed. He started to put the clothes off Haku and started bandaging him. He kept silent.

Haku was silent as well, and kept shaking. All of a sudden, tears were coming out of his eyes as he swallowed.

Sasuke looked at Haku apologising.

"..Haku I'm so sorry. You'll be fine now.." He softly said as he continued.

Haku bit his lip, as he looked up to the sky. He then closed his eyes and tried to ban out the thoughts that were in his mind now.

"..Will you tell me what they did to you?" Sasuke asked carefully as he turned Haku around and made sure everything was bandaged.

"..T-torture and.. hn.. rape.." Haku whispered, as he made himself into a ball a little.

Sasuke grabbed Haku's arm softly and pulled him out of the ball. "I'm sorry, but you can't lay like that. You'll bleed." Sasuke softly said. Rape...and Haku had been a virgin. That must have been the worst torture of all.

"..Do you want me to leave you alone?" Sasuke asked.

Haku nodded, as he laid down onto his stomach now, hiding his face into his arms. He'd never felt this bad in his whole life.

Sasuke bit his lip. "..OK.." He said. Damn this was horrible. Haku wasn't himself at all. He was silent and distant. Not like Haku.. and he hated it.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

"I declare this meeting started." A very strange voice said, from the head of the table in the meeting room of the water users. "Dear Aoi, you told me you had something to say to everyone in here?"

"Yes I do. A few days ago, I have seen a fire user. Yes, you heard right." Aoi said as he saw the shocked faces. "He had set a part of the forest on fire. This means, we have not killed every last fire user all those years ago. One escaped and he seems to be dangerous." Aoi said.

Neji looked at Aoi now, with a frown. What the hell was he doing?

"Where exactly did you see him?" Kisame asked, as he folded his hands together. "And what is his name?"

"Near the lake with the waterfall. Where a couple of us sometimes bath." Aoi said. "His name is Sasuke I believe."

"Describe how he looks." Kisame said, looking at Aoi intensely.

"He's handsome. Black hair. I think around the age of eighteen." Aoi answered, using the information Neji gave him.

Neji narrowed his eyes a little now. That Aoi..

"Alright." Kisame said now. "Now. Everyone go look for the person Aoi describes. And if you find him, kill him."

Everyone agreed and Aoi sat back down with a smirk. That would sure as hell get him in higher rank.

"You can all leave now." Kisame said. "I need to do some more work. Oh and Hitsume, you can stay." He said the last thing to a young leader of a group of soldiers, smirking. The leader nodded, while the rest stood and walked out of the door. Including an angry Neji. How 'dare' Aoi not take him serious first and then after a few days tell exactly the same to their leader and even get praised by it? Damn him.

Aoi left too and stopped Neji in his tracks. "Now Neji, I'm sure you won't tell anyone it was you who saw the fire user. I just need to get higher in rank." Aoi said and smirked.

"Oh sure." Neji snapped and then walked past Aoi. He suddenly didn't care that it was Aoi he was talking to.

Aoi grabbed Neji's arm though. "Dear dear Neji. I'm sure you don't mind. For all 'I' know it was you who found the guy." Aoi said and pushed Neji against the wall.

"Yes, and that's exactly what I'm going to tell the others." Neji snapped. "I really thought you were a nice man who I could respect, but this. I never expected this of you. I even loved you, damn it!"

"Don't you love me anymore now then?" Aoi asked as he stroke some of Neji's hair out of his face. "Does it really matter to you what the others think? You're good at what you do Neji. And isn't helping me something you want to do?"

Neji looked away now.

"..You're not the only one who wants to get higher up." Neji softly said. "Let go of me Aoi."

"Come on Neji, with your strength and beauty, you will get higher anyway." Aoi said as he just moved closer.

"How will I?" Neji asked, as he looked at Aoi, still angry.

"How? Because Hidan likes you and I like you Neji. And I am higher then you, so if I wanted, I could at least try to get you higher in rank." Aoi said.

"What does that have to do with my strength and beauty?" Neji asked, as he pushed Aoi away a little.

"I like you because of your strength and beauty and Hidan does too. So if I ask, he will most likely grant it." Aoi said.

"Like you guys would do something like that without getting something back for it." Neji said. "And besides, I want to get higher up for a reason." He sighed. "Goodbye Aoi." He said as he swam away from Aoi.

Aoi groaned now. Stupid Neji. If he ever wanted Aoi to like him, he should just do as he wished. Aoi now went away too.

Neji swam home now, slightly surprised. It seemed like Aoi didn't care anymore that Neji was going to tell on him. He didn't put a lot of energy into keeping him from doing so. Neji didn't care. He was still angry at Aoi. He really was disappointed.

* * *

A few days later, Sasuke got all his courage together and walked to Haku. They hadn't talked in two days, after Haku had wanted Sasuke to go away. Sasuke still felt horrible, but he just needed to clear the air. He stopped in front of Haku and looked away.

"..Do you wanna go bath together?" Sasuke asked.

Haku looked at Sasuke for a moment, silently, and then nodded.

"Ok." He said, as he stood.

"..Oh." Sasuke said surprised. "Well OK.." He started walking to the nearest lake, slower then normal since Haku still wasn't on full strength.

Haku followed him, taking his towel with him. He was still stumbling a little.

"Do you need help?" Sasuke asked as he turned around to Haku. He looked like he needed help walking.

"..Can I lean on you a l-little..?" Haku asked.

"..Sure." Sasuke said and put an arm around Haku softly. He didn't want to get too close to Haku right now.

Haku leaned onto Sasuke, while they walked towards the lake. When they arrived there, Haku smiled slightly at Sasuke.

"Thanks." he said.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said and smiled a little as he let go of Haku. He then stripped down and quickly got in the water. Haku probably didn't wanna see him naked anyhow. He kept his back on Haku too so he could get undressed comfortable.

Haku sighed, happy with what Sasuke did, and then stripped. When he was done, he softly let himself sink into the water.

Sasuke started washing himself now, keeping his back on Haku just so he would be comfortable. He wanted things to be normal between them.. but he had no idea how the hell he should do that.

"..Sasuke.. turn around.." Haku softly said.

"..Are you sure? I mean, last time you weren't really.. comfortable." Sasuke said.

"..I was confused back then." Haku softly said. "..I'm not anymore."

"..Oh.. So now that it's clear we're just friends I can look at you?" Sasuke asked as he turned around. It made sense. Friends saw each other naked, because it didn't mean a thing anyhow.

"..No.. Sasuke.. " Haku softly said, as a blush came up his cheeks. "..I thought of it.. and I realized that I.. well.. 'do' feel something for you.."

Sasuke looked at Haku silently and then frowned. "..Oh.. Then why did you say you just liked me as a friend?" Sasuke asked.

"..Because I was confused..." Haku softly said, as he put a hand in his hair. "..and inexperienced.."

"Oh. And you're not anymore?" Sasuke asked and then realised what he had said. "Oh no.. I..I didn't mean you're not inexperienced anymore...sorry.." Sasuke said. Damn, that was stupid to say.

Haku now stared at the water.

"..Well.. I don't think actual sex is like that.. so.." he muttered.

"..I'm sorry.." Sasuke softly said. Damn, that was stupid. Haku just said he liked him and then he screwed it up like that.

"..OK.." Haku softly said, as he turned around slightly, so he wasn't looking at Sasuke anymore. It seemed that he'd ruined his changes.

"..I shouldn't have said that." Sasuke said as he looked at Haku.

"..It doesn't matter.." Haku softly said, as he closed his eyes. He just couldn't get those feelings out of his head.

"..So.. What do you want then?" Sasuke asked Haku.

"..I don't know.." Haku softly said, as he started washing himself.

"..Oh..." Sasuke said. "..So.. You don't want anything with me then..?" He asked.

"..I thought I did, but.." Haku muttered, once again shy.

"..But..?" Sasuke asked. Could Haku really smash him down even more? Saying he liked him and then change his mind again? Getting his hopes up and then just destroy them again? Dammit.

"...W-why did you say something like that..?" Haku asked, as he just couldn't get those images away anymore.

"...Like what?" Sasuke asked confused. Was this about that mistake he just made?

"..I just put it out of my mind again.." Haku muttered, as he tried to ban away the images. "..I.. I'm confused.."

"..I'm sorry.. I just meant to say that you weren't confused anymore.. Not.. the other part..." Sasuke said and then sighed. "I guess you want me to leave again." He added.

"..No.. I.. I don't know.. I do want you here.." Haku said, and swallowed. "..I w-wanted to go further.. but I'm scared again now.."

"..Sorry..." Sasuke said and then fell silent. He really had no clue of what he should do now.

"..No I'm s-sorry.." Haku whispered, and then quickly stepped out of the lake again. He was so useless. He really was. He started drying himself now.

"You don't have anything to apologise for Haku and you know it." Sasuke said as he got out of the water too and slowly dried himself. Well...that was probably it for whatever it could've been between the two.

Haku bit his lip as he grabbed his clothes. Then he just stood there, thinking, with his clothes in his hands.

Sasuke started dressing now. He wouldn't leave Haku alone again, but talking to him was just...awkward and uncomfortable. He just couldn't bring himself to it.

Haku closed his eyes for a moment, and then started to dress. He'd really wanted to take a step with Sasuke, but.. he just couldn't anymore. He was sure that if Sasuke'd touch him now, he'd panic..

Sasuke was fully dressed now and waited. He stood with his back to Haku and his head low. He didn't show any emotion on his face. He rarely did. But he didn't feel good at all.

Haku was dressed now and walked towards Sasuke. He doubted for a moment, and then softly took Sasuke's hand in his, looking at him.

Sasuke turned his face to him and waited. Why was Haku holding his hand now? Was he playing games with Sasuke?

"Can we go back?" Sasuke asked, as if it was a sign from Haku that he was done.

"..No.." Haku softly said. "..Sasuke, I.. I want to go further with you but I'm scared.."

"..Yeah well...I don't really know what to do about that then.." Sasuke said back as he turned around. It felt good that Haku just said that but...they weren't going anywhere like this.

"..I haven't been kissed.." Haku said, looking at Sasuke hopefully. God he hoped Sasuke would kiss him. Because he didn't knew how to do it.

"..Yeah so?" Sasuke asked oblivious. Sometimes, he was just plain stupid.

Haku looked at Sasuke some other seconds and then let go of his hand. He walked back to the camp now, staring at the ground.

Sasuke frowned and then walked after Haku. "Haku please.. I don't really know what to do with you. You're so fragile, especially now. I don't wanna do anything to scare you." Sasuke said.

"..I understand it.." Haku softly said, as he kept staring at the ground, but this time with tears in his eyes. He got so frustrated by this all.

Sasuke sighed and then softly grabbed Haku's face and looked him in the eyes. "Don't cry." Sasuke softly said and then gave Haku a soft kiss on the lips.

Haku looked at Sasuke, surprised.

"..Thanks.." he softly said, not knowing something else to say. He was really thankful for that kiss. It felt great.

Sasuke smiled at Haku now. "You're welcome." He said and then put an arm around Haku as he started walking back. Haku just looked so cute with his watery eyes, Sasuke had to make sure he was safe.

Haku smiled at Sasuke slightly as well. He was glad that Sasuke had given him that kiss. He walked closer to Sasuke now, putting an arm around Sasuke's back.

"I won't ever leave you alone from now on." Sasuke said as they walked back together.

"Thank you.." Haku said, as he smiled at Sasuke. "..You're sweet."

"Says the cutest human being on the planet." Sasuke said and laughed a little. They then got back to the camp and Sasuke made sure the campfire lit up a little more by using his fire magic.

Haku softly giggled now.

"And again, thank you." He said, smiling once again, as he sat down at the campfire.

Sasuke sat down next to him now. "You're welcome." He said and smiled at Haku. Damn, Haku was cute. He was glad they talked it through. Or kissed it through, same difference.

Haku smiled at him and then sighed, as he leaned against Sasuke, so he got closer to him.

Sasuke once again put an arm around Haku and then kissed him on the head. Somehow it felt good.

"I'm glad you're not scared of getting closer like this." Sasuke said.

"I'm glad about that too.. you feel.. safe." Haku softly said, smiling.

"Thanks. I'm glad to hear that after what happened." Sasuke said and sighed.

Haku nodded.

"..But I don't think I'm ready for more." He said.

"You don't have to be." Sasuke said and smiled at Haku. Damn, that kid really had some kind of effect on him. He was being so nice.

Haku smiled at Sasuke now, and suddenly hugged him, pulling him closer. He really liked Sasuke. He was being so sweet right now. Haku discovered a side of Sasuke that he'd never seen before.

Sasuke was surprised by this and then hugged him back softly.

"Hmm.. you smell good." Sasuke said. What the hell did Haku put in his hair? It smelt great.

"Thank you." Haku said, as he softly kissed Sasuke's neck. "You smell great as well."

"Oy, what are you doing to Haku?" A sleepy looking Kiba said, from his place at the fire. He had been sleeping, but now he had woken up.

Sasuke grabbed a rock and threw it over his shoulder to where Kiba was sleeping. He hoped it hit him. Haku and he were having a moment and Kiba just had to disturb it.

Kiba let out a moan and then was silent again. Haku snorted now, not a sound he made very often.

Sasuke smirked. "Did I knock him out?" He asked, laughing a little surprised.

"I think you did." Haku said. "So I guess he'll beat you up tomorrow morning."

"Ah well I'm stronger then he is anyway." Sasuke said and smiled at Haku again, still holding him close.

Haku smiled back as he looked at Sasuke.

"..Kiss me again?" He asked.

Sasuke laughed a little at the question and then pulled Haku closer and kissed him. Haku was not the only one who had enjoyed it the first time.

Haku smiled once again and then tried to kiss back. The water people had forced him to kiss, but he couldn't call it a kiss. They had just put their tongues in the back of his throat. He couldn't call that kissing. So no one had kissed him yet. Sasuke was kissing him so soft, so delicate.. it was perfect.

Sasuke kissed Haku for a while longer and then broke it again. "We should get some rest." He softly said.

Haku nodded.

"We should.." Haku said. "..Should I put my stuff next to yours so we can sleep together..?"

"If you want to, gladly." Sasuke said as he got up and walked to where he should be sleeping. He felt so much better now. Maybe tonight he would be able to have a good rest.

Haku nodded, as he stood up as well and then gathered his things together. He then put them down next to Sasuke and got into his little sleeping bag. He sighed as he laid down.

Sasuke got into his own sleeping back too and then inched closer to Haku.

"Hmm, I'd rather have you laying in my own sleeping back." Sasuke said and grinned.

"You'll have to wait for that I fear." Haku said, smiling, as he got closer too, until he could rest his head onto Sasuke's shoulder. "..Goodnight."

Sasuke smiled. "Don't worry, I'll wait." He said. "Night."

Haku smiled at him once more, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. He really needed that.

Not longer after, Sasuke fell asleep too. And it turned out to be the best rest in ages.

* * *

That same night, Neji was making himself ready to go to bed. He had put his night-robe on already, had washed his face and was now making his bed ready. But then someone knocked on the door. Neji frowned.

"Come in, the door is open!" He said, as he finished with making his bed ready.

The door opened and a few seconds later, Aoi walked in. "Good evening Neji. My do you look pretty." He said and smirked.

"Good evening Aoi." Neji said, slightly surprised that Aoi was here. "And thank you. What are you doing here?" He sat down onto his bed now, looking at Aoi.

"I came here to tell you something." Aoi said and walked closer to Neji, stopping in front of him.

"Which is?" Neji asked, as he looked up to Aoi, while the door fell closed.

"Which is, I am higher in rank. So I order you to keep your pretty mouth shut about that you found that fire user." Aoi said smirking.

Neji stared at Aoi now, slightly angry. He wanted to say no immediately, but.. Aoi was right. He 'was' higher in rank then him. Aoi could actually order him around. He looked away now.

"Fine." He said. "It's still very mean of you."

"Yes well, we water people aren't known for our kindness. Now let's have some fun." Aoi said and pushed Neji down on the bed.

"What?" Neji asked with a frown, but blushed. He didn't knew what kind of fun Aoi was planning, but he didn't really felt like going further then kissing. Because Aoi was acting so mean.

"Hmm some fun Neji. Now shut up." Aoi said and then started kissing Neji roughly.

Neji moaned a little, as he tried to kiss back, but.. Aoi was just so rough. He continued for some time, and then pushed Aoi slightly off of him.

"..Aoi s-stop, you're hurting me." He said, slightly panting.

"Really? How sad." Aoi said smirking and then just continued again, this time even rougher.

Neji frowned now. How could Aoi be so cruel? He had to stop this. Neji now pushed Aoi off him again.

"..L-leave my house." He snapped, as he pushed Aoi away even further, so he could crawl off the bed. He hadn't expected this from Aoi at all.

"Nope." Aoi said as he pushed Neji onto the bed a little rougher. Then he looked down at Neji and it seemed like he thought of something. He then got off Neji and walked away anyhow.

Neji frowned as he stared at Aoi, who was now leaving his house. What was up with him..?

"See you soon." Aoi said and gave Neji a smirk before he left Neji's house.

Neji now laid down onto his bed again, thinking. He didn't understand Aoi. One moment he was sweet and caring, and the other moment he was mean and cruel. But who was Aoi, for real? Just who was he?

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Haku woke up with a smile.

"..Hey." He said as he saw Sasuke looking at him.

"Hey. How did you sleep?" Sasuke asked and smiled at Haku. He himself had slept 'so' well.

"I slept really good." Haku said, as he sat up a little. He then looked around, and saw that the rest was already up. "..We should get up as well."

"I know." Sasuke said and then got up immediately and helped Haku up. "I'm glad you slept well."

Haku smiled at Sasuke and opened his mouth to say something, but then some yelling was heard and from a lake nearby, came five water users, racing on top of the water. Haku let out a gasp as he saw that three of them had been the ones that had tortured him.

Sasuke noticed the way Haku reacted and then pushed him behind him. "Guys!" Sasuke yelled to the rest. They had to get ready for this.

Everyone turned around now and then made themselves ready to fight.

"There is that fire user!" One of the water users yelled, pointing to Sasuke. "Kill him!"

Sasuke frowned. How the hell did they know he was a fire user? The only time he used it was...oh shit. Sasuke looked at the men and then recognised one of them. Neji.

"Haku, stay behind me." Sasuke said as he shot electric waves to the water users.

All the water users combined their powers now and made a huge water shield which was being hit by the electricity, and then they send it right towards the elite group. Gaara now growled, as he jumped in front of the group and brought up an earth shield, blocking all the water.

But now, the water users came surfing right over the shield and they attacked with spears, daggers and whips of water. It was a very impressing thing to see. And scary if you had to fight them.

Sasuke pushed Haku on the floor now as he destroyed the upcoming whips and daggers and what not. He kept his eyes close on Neji though. All he wanted right now was to get that bastard and make him suffer.

All the water users now started using their own attacks, as two lunged for Sasuke and the other three, including Neji, attacked the rest of the group.

"Let's finish him!" One of the two that came towards Sasuke yelled, laughing, as he hit his leg onto the ground as hard as he could and then water came up out of the ground, just from beneath Sasuke and Haku. Haku let out a yelp and then used his wind powers to blow the two away.

"Hey, that's the wind user!" The one who'd done the water attack yelled to his companion, while he was being caught by his water.

"I see! Let's catch him again." The other water user said and smirked as he landed on his own water too.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him!" Sasuke yelled and ran towards the two men, grabbing them by the throat and using electric waves on them. How dare they.

"How come they know that Sasuke is a fire user!?" Lee yelled as he attacked one of the three men attacking them.

The two let out screams, but then one of them kicked Sasuke as hard as he could in the crouch, and when Sasuke let go immediately, he punched him in the face hard, and then again, on his head, so he was dizzy.

"Sasuke!" Haku yelled, as he quickly caught him. "Leave us alone!" He yelled at two, who were coming closer.

Sasuke groaned as he held onto Haku for a while. He then felt Haku being taken away.

"Let's take this one!" One of the two yelled and swung Haku over his shoulder. Sasuke was too dizzy to notice what was going on though.

"No, let go of me!" Haku yelled as he freed himself and started to make a wind attack, but the other one of the water users grabbed his arm with a smirk.

"Didn't think so." He said as he smacked Haku onto the floor. "We could have some fun with him again, don't you think?" He asked his partner.

"I think so too." The other said as he put a foot on Haku's chest and pushed down.

"Do you feel like having some fun too little guy?" He asked and smirked.

"..N-no, leave me alone." Haku said, as he got big eyes. He started to make a wind attack but once again, the other one kneeled down and pushed his wrists to the ground, smirking.

"Oh you look so inviting." He said, as he sniffed into Haku's hair. "And you smell so good, once again." Haku started struggling now, really in panic.

The other one sat down too now and started fidgeting with Haku's clothes.

In the mean time, Sasuke got less dizzy and looked around. Shit...where was Haku?

"N-NO!" Haku yelled now. "SOMEONE HELP!"

"Shut up!" the one that was holding Haku's wrists yelled, as he put a hand over Haku's mouth.

Sasuke's head snapped to the sound though and saw Haku and the two men. Who were trying to undress him. Sasuke then snapped.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled and ran towards the two setting things on fire on the way. He then shot one right in the face with a very powerful ball of fire.

The one that was being hit screamed out in terror now, as he grabbed to his face.

"My eyes!" He yelled. It was the one who had been holding Haku. "S-shit, quickly, take that wind guy hostage so he won't hurt us!"

But even before the other one could do anything, Sasuke caught him by the face and just shot fire right into the it as he jumped over Haku and then pushed the guy down on the floor with his head.

"Leave him alone!" Sasuke yelled as he shot another ball of fire to the other guy, larger then any he had ever made before.  
But before the fireball could hit its goal, it got hit by a huge amount of water that was fired towards Sasuke.

"Stop that!" Neji yelled, who had come to help.

Sasuke turned around as he let the guy he was holding burn under his hand. He shot fire towards Neji.

"Haku leave!" He yelled to Haku who was still laying on the floor.

"Leave them alone!" Neji yelled, furious, as he shot another amount of water towards Sasuke. Haku quickly crawled up now. "I'll h-help the others!" He yelled and then ran off. The guy Sasuke was holding screamed in pain and terror now.

Sasuke let go of the guy now and jumped up making himself go higher by shooting fire down. He also managed to hit the other guy that he had just missed. He then shot himself forward and lunged himself to Neji.

Neji stepped back a little as he created five whips and tried to hit Sasuke with it, while he walked back. He knew Sasuke would be angry because of what the other water users did to that Haku guy. He knew Sasuke wanted revenge. And he knew that Sasuke would want to take his revenge out on him. So he had to stay away from Sasuke. He'd probably want to kill him, and slowly.

Sasuke avoided all the whips as he stormed to Neji in his rage. Oh he would get him this time. Neji would pay. For everything. He went right through the whips and then made a wall of fire around Neji and him. This was his fight.

Neji looked around for a way to escape and tried to get water out of the ground, but found out that because of the immense heat, the water was gone. The ground was dried out, in this circle. He looked at Sasuke, startled, and walked backwards, but then felt the heat of the fire on his skin, trying to burn his clothes, trying to burn his flesh. He quickly took a step forwards again, and pulled out his knives to fight. He just frigging needed water.

Sasuke now looked at Neji angry and then just jumped right on top of him, having fire right in his hand. He had the chance to kill that brat now.

Neji hit the ground with a moan, and then looked at Sasuke.

"G-get off of me!" Neji yelled, as he tried to push Sasuke away and grab his knives that he had lost when Sasuke had jumped on top of him. Damn he was scared. Would he die in here anyway?

"No." Sasuke snapped and then lunged his hand forward. But again instead of hitting Neji, he stopped in front of him having the fire near Neji's face. He then gave out a yell before turning Neji around and binding him up with a rope surrounded by electricity as he switched from elements.

Neji frowned, while his face was pressed onto the dry earth. What was wrong with Sasuke? Was he going to tie him up against a tree again? Or.. was he going to do the same that his team mates had done to that Haku guy? Torturing him..? Or was he going to let him lay here, until he burned?

Once Sasuke was done with tying Neji up, he swung him over his shoulder and used his magic to move the flames away. He got passed them and walked back to the rest. He was angry. At himself this time. Again, he was not able to kill that bastard. Did he use some kind of spell?

Neji started to struggle a little.

"Why do you always have to go capture me?" Neji snapped now.

"Because we need the information." Sasuke snapped back as he reached the rest. They had fought off the other guys too now. Sasuke threw Neji on the ground before them.

Neji let out a groan and glared at Sasuke.

"What the hell, release him!" One of the other water users yelled, as he spotted Neji.

"Leave or I will kill all of you just like I did the others." Sasuke snapped to the two as he put a foot on Neji's back and concentrated fire in his hand. He glared at the other water users.

Neji meanwhile glared at Sasuke, while the other two glared at him as well.

"Fine." One of them said and then they walked away, for as far they could still walk.

After some seconds, they used their water magic so they surfed back to the lake they had came from and then disappeared under water.

"Oye, you captured him again." Kiba said to Sasuke, pointing to Neji.

"Yes. We wanted information right? And he won't get away this time." Sasuke said and then looked at Haku.

"Are you OK?" He asked as he put the fire away.

"I am." Haku said, nodding.

"Yes, we wanted information." Kakashi said. "Like who exactly is their leader, where he is, what kind of plans he has, that kind of things. Do you think you can get to know that, Sasuke?"

"I think this guy will have to answer me if he wants to live." Sasuke answered. "We gotta get ready to move though." He added as he picked up Neji and threw him over his shoulder again.

"Yeah, let's get going." Haku said, nodding, as everyone was getting his stuff. He took Sasuke's stuff with him as well.

"Well, let's go." Kiba said with a smirk as he slapped both Sasuke as Neji on the butt, earning a snarl from Neji, and then walked after Kakashi, whistling.

Sasuke grinned as he walked to Haku. "You don't have to carry them Haku." Sasuke said as he ignored Neji.

"You already have to carry him, so.." Haku said. "What are you going to do to him once we arrived at a new place to stay?"

"I don't know yet. We need information so I'll just get that out of him and then kill him or something." Sasuke answered.

"You can do everything they did to me to him." Haku snapped. "They can all die, those water users."

Sasuke looked at Haku. "I know. We will just kill them all one day." Sasuke said.

At that moment, Neji made exactly the same whistling sound as he'd made before. He was calling for help.

"What is he doing?" Haku asked, looking at Neji.

"Calling for help." Sasuke said and threw Neji off his shoulder and onto the floor.

"Does anyone have some tape?" Sasuke asked the others.

Kiba turned around now and then tossed the tape towards Sasuke, while Neji let out a groan and then whistled as hard as he could, knowing he wouldn't be able to talk anymore in a few seconds.

Sasuke ripped a piece of tape off and put it over Neji's mouth. "Too bad you didn't get to finish it." Sasuke said and threw the tape back and then Neji over his shoulder again.

Neji once again glared at Sasuke and struggled heavily. Damn it. He hated it to be so helpless. Kiba meanwhile put the tape back into his pockets. Haku looked at Sasuke and Neji, and then sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

That evening, Sasuke and the others had eaten, leaving nothing for Neji. They had found a good camp in the forest and were now sitting by a campfire. Sasuke suddenly got up and walked to Neji. It was time to get some information out of that guy.

Neji looked up from where he was sitting and slightly growled as he saw that Sasuke was coming towards him. He guessed the torture would begin now.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the hair and started dragging him away from the others. He then sat Neji up against a tree and concentrated fire in his arm. "Dare to contact your partners and I will kill you painfully." Sasuke said and glared at Neji.

Neji stared at Sasuke, glaring. Like he could call for help with that tape on his mouth. But he guessed Sasuke was going to remove it and it was just a threat. He nodded, showing he understood it. He didn't really wanted to be killed by a flame.

"Good." Sasuke said and ripped off the tape painfully. "Now you're gonna tell me all about you water users." He snapped.

Neji narrowed his eyes now, and closed one eye against the pain on his lips.

"What do you want to know?" Neji asked, as he tested the ropes that tied his arms together once again.

"Everything. Let's start with who your boss is." Sasuke snapped.

"Everyone knows that it's Kisame." Neji said, looking at Sasuke, a bit mocking. "He was the one that took lead on destroying those fire users that you probably knew."

Sasuke growled low and glared at Neji then hit him hard in the face. "You don't have the right to talk about them." Sasuke hissed.

Neji's head snapped to the side and then glared at Sasuke.

"You're talking about my people as well." Neji snapped.

"Because your people are murderers." Sasuke hissed. "Now tell me where that Kisame guy is." He snapped at Neji, still glaring at him.

"I'm not going to tell you that." Neji said, looking fierce at Sasuke.

"Yes you are." Sasuke said as he used his fire magic again and held it just inches away from Neji's face. "Or do you wanna get burned?" He asked.

Neji closed his eyes for a moment and then looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"I'd rather die then tell you where Kisame is." Neji snapped.

"Really? Because that can be arranged you know. But I think I'll just torture you until you tell me." Sasuke snapped back as he put a hand surrounded by fire on Neji's chest, burning the clothes and flesh under it.

Neji clenched his eyes shut and let out a scream as he felt the fire burning away his clothes and burning his flesh. He then clenched his mouth firmly shut, while tears ran over his face. He wouldn't give in.

"Tell me!" Sasuke yelled now as he pushed a little harder. It was the most painful thing anyone could do. Burning clothes to skin and burning the skin away.

Neji let out another moan as his head fell back in pain, and more tears came out of his eyes. He started breathing irregular. But he couldn't tell Sasuke where his leader was. He just couldn't. He'd be killed by his own people.

Sasuke let go now. "I see you don't wanna tell me. Well then, I'll just have to be a little rougher on you." Sasuke snapped. He took a step back and shot fire around Neji, so close it could burn the skin even without touching.

Neji quickly shot forwards a little as the tree behind him got fire onto it. He opened his eyes and then, to his shock, felt his clothes burn away, slowly, and felt his skin growing warmer and warmer.

"I'll never tell you!" He yelled all of a sudden.

"Then have fun because this fire won't kill you, it will just burn right through your skin!" Sasuke yelled back.

Neji clenched his eyes shut as he now lost all his clothes and his skin was starting to get red. Once again tears were running down his face and he started coughing again because of the smoke the fire gave. He bowed forwards to hide his nudity. This was horrible.

Sasuke now waved the fire away. "Still not ready to tell me?" Sasuke asked angry.

"..N-no.." Neji groaned between his coughing, as he glared at Sasuke. Damn it. His skin pricked like hell now.

"Have it your way. I'm sure you'll tell me after a few more of these sessions." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji by the hair, dragging him back.

Neji winced a little, and then looked at Sasuke surprised. Huh? He was done already? That had been short. He didn't complain, but he was confused by it. Once they arrived with the others and Sasuke had put him on the ground again, he sat against a tree and put his knees in front of him, to hide himself once again.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then pushed his knees down again with his feet. Neji needed to feel as horrible as possible. "Keep those knees down." Sasuke snapped.

"..N-no." Neji said, as he glared at Sasuke, before pulling his knees up again. He then kicked Sasuke away by smashing his bare foot into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke counterattacked by grabbed Neji's face and pushing it into the tree behind Neji. He then pushed his knees down again.

"You're a filthy water user so you should pay." Sasuke snapped.

"And you make me pay by showing my organ to everyone?" Neji snapped, as he just put his knees up again.

"He'll be more ashamed if we could all see his entrance you know." Kiba said, smirking, who was watching everything, while he sharpened his dagger with a rock. "He won't listen to you Sasuke, you can only let him be ashamed like that by tying him up in god knows what way."

Sasuke glared at Kiba for a while and then threw Neji towards him. "Why don't you do it then if you want to so badly?" He snapped and then jumped into a tree. Neji was getting on his nerves so badly.

Kiba put up his eyebrows and then put Neji back against the tree, and put tape onto his mouth again. He then looked at Sasuke in the tree.

"I was only telling you that it had no use, what you were doing." He said.

Neji meanwhile just put his legs in front of him again.

"And I was telling you to do it yourself if you know better." Sasuke snapped and then climbed higher up. He really didn't feel like having anyone around right now.

Kiba sighed, as he shook his head. He then grabbed a stick and walked towards Neji, pushed Neji's legs apart and then put the stick under Neji's knees. He tied Neji's upper legs to his under legs, and then walked back, sitting down. Neji was now sitting with his legs slightly spread, and couldn't close them anymore.

"Happy?" Kiba asked Sasuke, as he laid down. "You can continue with him if you want."

Neji was red from anger now, as he glared at Kiba furiously. Damn he felt ashamed right now.

Sasuke didn't react anymore though. Something just pissed him off and for all he cared it was the falling leaves of the tree. He really didn't care what pissed him off. Sometimes he just was.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Neji woke up from a nearly sleepless night. His legs were still spread, and it made him feel very uncomfortable. Everyone who felt like it could just touch him, and even worse, they could do the same to him as his people had done to Haku. They could take him, humiliate him. And he had the unpleasant feeling that it was going to happen to him as well. He looked around, and the only persons he could see were Kiba and Sasuke. Kiba was already up, eating something, and Sasuke was sleeping. Neji hissed a little as he felt his skin prick. He looked at it and saw it was still red, not as red as it had been the day before, but it was red. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't use those flames on him anymore. And he hoped he would be able to escape soon.

Not long after Sasuke suddenly sat up as if something scared him. He regained posture though and saw Neji. He glared at him and then got up. "I gave up yesterday, but today you'll just have to give me the information I want." Sasuke snapped as he walked to Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke, glaring at him as well. He tried to put up his proud face, but he still had a faint blush on his cheeks because of shame. And he hated himself for it.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the hair and pushed him over. He then sat on top of Neji and put on some shackles. "I've been working on it yesterday and it should prevent you from using magic. So no protection or healing on your side." Sasuke snapped.

Neji frowned and once again, his face was red from shame, since he was laying there helpless with his legs folded like that, laying on his stomach. He couldn't do else but let Sasuke put those shackles around his wrists. The worst part was that you could, now his legs were spread, look right at Neji's behind and everywhere you wished. Neji closed his eyes and tried to ban out the thought.

Once Sasuke was done he untied Neji. Everywhere and then pulled him with him.

"You'll get some pants because you're annoying when you're ashamed." Sasuke snapped.

Neji once again was surprised, but relieved as well. He would be fine in the matter of sexual things. It seemed like Sasuke was going to leave him alone with that. Pfew. He walked with Sasuke now.

Sasuke dropped Neji on the floor now and then grabbed some pants out of his own bag. He then put them on Neji and then dragged him further into the forest.

"Now where is that fucking Kisame?" Sasuke asked stern.

"I already told you I'm not going to tell you." Neji snapped. He could talk again since Sasuke had pulled off the tape on his mouth as well when he had untied him.

"So you really agree on letting him rule the world then?" Sasuke asked as he glared at Neji. Something told him that this guy just.. didn't know any better.

"Of course." Neji said, looking at Sasuke like he was a total idiot.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, keeping his gaze on Neji.

"Because he's my leader." Neji said, frowning. Where was this going?

"I meant why are you okay with you water people ruling the world? What makes you better then us?" Sasuke snapped.

"We just are." Neji said. "What on earth do you want with this information?"

"I want to know how stupid you are." Sasuke said. "You're a typical case of 'I don't know why I kill people of other elements, I just do'."

"Look, I've been raised to follow up orders." Neji said. "So that's what I do. The whole 'why' matter is not important. You do as you've been ordered to, else death will follow."

"No. We have a goal. We do this so that the water people won't drown us and take over. We want peace. And I have some business with all the water users too." Sasuke snapped. "I have morals to go with, all you do is blindly follow."

"That's how to rule a kingdom." Neji said. "And where the hell are we going?"

"Some place to try out my shackles." Sasuke said. "And it's not the right way. I'd rather die then stand on the side of which people kill the innocent all to just kill the rest in the end too. You think water people have the only right to live?" Sasuke asked angry.

"You know as well as I do that I don't have answers to those questions." Neji said, glaring at Sasuke.

"Exactly. So why do you do it then? Why do you kill innocent people?" Sasuke asked.

"Those are orders." Neji simply said.

"You're all the same. How would you feel if all the water users were wiped out and say, the electric users just took over. Killed everyone and everything. How would you feel?" Sasuke asked bitter.

"Angry." Neji said. "But it's just as it goes. It happens. You can go be mad about it and hunt for revenge, but in the end, you won't reach anything with it. Like for example, the higher you are in position, the more you can do. Leaders of the water users can do what they want to people that are under them. It's bad, but it happens. You can't do something about it."

"You can. You can fight back and decide on your own. People should work as individuals and not as water users or fire users or whatever. We're all the same in the end and we should decide for ourselves." Sasuke snapped and then they reached a lake. Without warning, Sasuke threw Neji in it.

Neji frowned as he fell down into the lake. What the hell? Why on earth did Sasuke throw him into the lake? He swam up, using his feet, and then looked at Sasuke.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"Try using your water magic." Sasuke ordered and then waited.

Neji narrowed his eyes. He didn't like it to be ordered around, but it would be very nice if he could escape right now. He tried to use some attacks, but to his frustration it didn't work. He then looked at Sasuke again, irritated. It seemed that those chains actually worked.

Sasuke smirked. "Good." He said and then jumped into the water, retrieving Neji from it.

"One more question. Do you ever think for yourself?" Sasuke asked as he threw Neji onto the side of the lake and then got out himself.

Neji glared at Sasuke because he had just tossed him like that.

"Of course I do." Neji snapped, as he sat up.

"Well then why don't you do it again?" Sasuke asked as he dried his hair a little and then got up, pulling Neji with him.

Neji quickly stood as well, else his skin would scrape over the ground and got torn.

"Look, what do you want?" Neji asked. "And stop dragging me around!"

"I do whatever I want with you." Sasuke said. "And what I want is nothing. I just wanna know why anyone would be as stupid as to follow those murderers."

"They are my people, that's the only answer I can give you." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke, annoyed. Those questions pissed him off.

"But they are murderers. So you say you would just follow a murderer? Someone who destroys everything, kills even children, just because he uses the same element?" Sasuke asked.

"You know, we get killed by your people as well." Neji snapped all of a sudden. "My cousins were raped and killed by earth users. They weren't older then twelve."

"Do you see me following them blindly? No. I don't even know those earth users." Sasuke snapped back. "And we kill you because you kill us otherwise. And you kill us because you so badly want to rule the world and don't care who suffer for it." Sasuke glared at Neji now.

"What exactly do you want to reach with this?" Neji asked, glaring back.

"I don't like hurting anyone, so I'm trying to make you realise that what you're doing is wrong and that you're an idiot if you do whatever someone of your own kind says." Sasuke said.

"Am I an idiot if I do what they say because else they'll kill me?" Neji asked.

"You could join forces with someone you do think chooses the right path. And wouldn't you rather die knowing you've done something right instead of live in constant fear and having to do what others say?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd rather live then die." Neji said.

"At any cause? What if you got the chance to live the way you wanted? Would you take it?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure I would." Neji said.

"So you want to live under the orders of the other water users just because otherwise you would die?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, yeah." Neji said, as he brought up an eyebrow.

"That's how you wanna live the rest of your life?" Sasuke asked again.

"Yes." Neji said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because there is no other option and that's how I was raised." Neji answered.

"Option one. Leave the water users and join us. Option two, leave the water users and try building up another life somewhere else. Option three, leave the water users and join another team in which you feel good. I wasn't raised to do this either and here I am." Sasuke said.

"They'll hunt you until they've found you." Neji said. "I remember that my best friend ran off. He.. well let's not talk about what happened, but it was terrible. I don't want that to happen to me."

Sasuke sighed. "Suit yourself. You are a lousy excuse for a human though if you don't see what you're doing is wrong." He said.

Neji glared at Sasuke now, and then looked away. He wouldn't show Sasuke that it just slightly hurt him, what Sasuke said.

"So are you gonna tell me where that boss of yours is?" Sasuke asked casually.

"No." Neji said.

"You will one day." Sasuke said as they returned to the camp again.

"Well thank you for the little walk." Neji said with an eyebrow pulled up. "And the swim of course." He was almost pissed that Sasuke didn't do anything to him. Sasuke was wasting his time, and not even a little.

"Are we going to climb a mountain tomorrow?" He asked then, almost smirking. It seemed like Sasuke wasn't so tough after all.

"Maybe we will, would you want to?" Sasuke asked casually again as he put his hands in his pocket. Oh Neji so did not have the strings in hand.

"Sounds lovely." Neji said. "And the day after, perhaps we could go do some tree climbing or something. Would be very useful as well."

"Well if you want to." Sasuke said. "And maybe the day after that I could burn your flesh again. Would you like that too?" He asked emotionless as if it was an every day question.

"You could, since there won't be another activity anymore to do anyhow." Neji said, shrugging. "We could just do the whole routine again as well."

"You should think about what I said first. Do we have food?" He asked the rest as he sat down at where the campfire had been and put Neji down too.

"Yeah we do." Kiba said, nodding his head to a half eaten deer.

"Good." Sasuke said and grabbed a piece, then started a fire so he could roast the thing. After a while he started eating it, giving Neji nothing.

Neji meanwhile was staring at the little river that was close. Damn those shackles, else he could've escaped. He heard his stomach starting to protest now as he smelled the roasted flesh. Damn. He should just ignore it.

"Hungry?" Sasuke asked Neji. He was so not planning on giving anything to the guy.

"Oh shut up." Neji said as he put his head high in the air.

Sasuke laughed now and then started eating again. He never liked to torture people, but with Neji it was different. This type of torture would do.

"Haku, come sit with me." Sasuke said.

Haku looked up from where he was sitting and then walked towards Sasuke, as he sat down next to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted some nice company." Sasuke said and smiled at Haku.

"Oh." Haku said, slightly smiling. "..So.. what are you going to do with him?" He asked, nodding towards Neji.

"Dunno yet. He doesn't like giving in. I tried burning him already. Didn't get anything out of him." Sasuke said.

"Well I know more then enough things by know which makes you talk." Haku said, as he glared at Neji slightly.

"Haku.." Sasuke said and looked at him sympathetically.

"It doesn't matter." Haku said, shrugging. "I learned from it. You could use a whip."

"It does matter. Stop talking like that." Sasuke said.

Haku shrugged now, as he leaned back a little.

"It doesn't, it's over, so." Haku said.

"Luckily it is." Sasuke said. "I don't think this guy will tell anything when we torture him though."

"If you know how to torture, he will." Haku said.

"Well I don't know Haku. Do you really wanna put him through the same thing you went through?" Sasuke asked.

"I want that yes." Haku said. "But at the other side, I don't. But I think that it's the best to do it after all. And if you won't do it, I will."

"Was he one of the people who did something to you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but his friends did." Haku said. "So I take it that he's the same."

"I don't think he is." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji.

"Why not?" Haku asked with an eyebrow pulled up. Neji meanwhile looked at the river again. You could see that he was thinking, and not listening to Sasuke and Haku's conversation.

"I don't know. I just don't think he would torture someone like that." Sasuke answered.

"..Then you should let him go and capture someone else." Haku said.

"No way." Sasuke said and looked at Haku as if he was stupid.

"Why do you keep him then?" Haku asked. "If you can't torture him like you did two days ago anymore, what's the point in keeping him here?"

"I'm trying to get the information out of him another way." Sasuke answered.

"How?" Haku asked.

"By getting him to realise what he's doing is wrong." Sasuke said.

"...So you're attacking him mentally?" Haku asked, as he looked at Sasuke with a frown.

"You could call it that." Sasuke answered.

"...That's.. cruel." Haku said, with a frown.

"Not more cruel then torturing him physically." Sasuke said.

"No, mental torture is worse then physical torture." Haku said, shaking his head. "It stays forever, and it confuses you. You can get crazy of it. It's the same as that I go tell you every day that killing is a good thing. If you've been raised with the knowledge that you have to kill for your people, like the water users have, and someone tells you it's not a good thing over and over again, you'll get crazy. That's wrong Sasuke.. physical torture is wrong as well, but mental torture is even worse.. but if you want to use that as your method, I won't stop you. But I don't like it."

"It's not mental torture unless I kill everyone he likes. People change their minds every day." Sasuke said.

"Mental torture is attacking someone with words Sasuke." Haku said, as he looked at Sasuke.

"You should know what real mental torture is." Sasuke snapped and got up now.

"If you mean what happened to your family, no, that's no mental torture." Haku said, looking at Sasuke. "That's an awful happening which made you traumatised. But it's no mental torture."

"It's mental torture to me." Sasuke snapped and then walked away. Damn that Haku. He had no idea what real mental torture is.

Haku frowned as he looked at Sasuke, who was walking away. What did he do wrong? He only told Sasuke the truth...

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

"It's just not the way you should work." Sasuke snapped to Neji. It was a few days later now and Sasuke had been trying to tell Neji over and over that was he was doing was so, so wrong. But Neji didn't seem to be getting it at all.

"Oh shut up." Neji said, turning his head away. "Like you know what's best."

"Not always. But now I do." Sasuke said. "Besides, you don't know anything so I can't be that wrong."

"I don't know anything?" Neji asked, pulling up his eyebrows. "You can suddenly look into my brains or something? You say you're right because you've been raised by your standards, but I've been raised another way, so my way is right for me. Now shut up."

"But your standards are just plain wrong, just like killing innocents is. And that's exactly what you're standards are." Sasuke snapped.

"Not everyone of the water users is a killer you know." Neji said, glaring at Sasuke. "The ones who never killed are being killed by your people as well. But you know, in war, standards aren't important. It's just about killing each other. We have started it, but we're not the only ones who commit crimes."

"We only take revenge. We never killed an entire village just for the fun of it, like you have." Sasuke snapped.

"Don't you think it happened with a reason?" Neji asked. "Are you really that stupid that you think some people might actually think 'Oh hey, let's kill a clan, that might be funny'. And then you call me stupid."

"No. They did it just for power. We kill people to get back what was ours to begin with." Sasuke snapped.

"Do you know what the goal of our leader is, Sasuke?" Neji asked, as his stomach was starting to protest once again.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"He wants to kill everyone who can't live under water." Neji said. "He wants the whole world to be turned into water. That's why they kept a few fire users alive. Everyone knows they are working for the water users. But not what they are doing. They are melting the ice Sasuke. You're wasting your time with trying to get me to believe in your standards. There comes more water every day. And in the end there will be so little land left that the people who live on the land will just kill each other. And in the end, the world only has water, and water users. That's the goal of our leader Sasuke. It's something else then you thought."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then stood up growling. "If that's what he wants then that's even more stupid!" He yelled angry. "You're all so selfish I'd like to kill you all myself!"

"You don't seem too shocked by it, do you even mind?" Neji asked, with an eyebrow pulled up. He had expected Sasuke to get furious now, surprised, shocked. But there he was again, telling him the water people were stupid, that he wanted to kill them and that they were just plain bad. How tiring.

"I do mind! I mind that you use my people for such use! Who are they!? Who did you put in those conditions!?" Sasuke yelled angry. "Urgh, I knew all of you water people should just die! Isn't there enough water already!?"

"My leader thinks not." Neji said. "And like I know who they are using. I'm not busy with that."

"You know, I was going to give you food today, but since you water people held it a secret that maybe part of my family is still alive, I'll let you starve to death you asshole!" Sasuke yelled.

"What did you wanted us to do, go to you like 'hey, I don't know if you're a fire user, but well, some of your family is still there'." Neji said, mocking. "And I didn't expect you to give me food anyway. You know what, just kill me or something. I only got four days left to live or something, and it's starting to feel annoying now. You won't get more information out of me and you're getting a bit crazy I think. That screaming is not good for your throat and stuff."

Sasuke glared at Neji and then kicked him right in the face, pushing him down painfully.

"Shut that big mouth of yours right now! I don't want one more word out of you! Besides, with the way you live, why don't you start doing what I say to keep your life!? It'll be the same as you live now anyway!" Sasuke yelled. He was so angry for finding that maybe somewhere some of his family members were alive.

Neji let out a groan out of pain now.

"Wasn't it you who told me to not listen to what others told me to do?" He snapped.

"Well since you don't believe what I say then go live that fucking life you so badly want!" Sasuke yelled and then grabbed him by the hair again, throwing him back to the camp, which they were sitting a little away from. He then stormed back into the camp himself, sat down on top of Neji and concentrated fire in his hand. He held it against Neji's chest again, like he had done before.

Neji let out a yell now, as once again the fire was hurting him, and clenched his eyes shut, together with his mouth. Damn it. He thought Sasuke had given up on hurting him. But he was doing the same thing over again. Damn him with his fire. Neji moaned as he tried to get Sasuke off of him, but it was very hard, with his arms tied and a flame in his chest.

Kiba looked at them with a slight frown, while he ate some food. He wondered what had made Sasuke so angry. And he wondered what he was going to do to Neji. Since Sasuke looked far from done.

After a while, Sasuke picked Neji up again and then pushed him against at tree and set it on fire, so that Neji's skin would get burned again by the heat. He then switched elements as he started putting electric waves through Neji's body as well.

Neji started breathing heavily and started to sweat. His eyes and mouth were still firmly closed, and he was now biting his lip so hard that it started bleeding. Once again his clothes were burning away, his skin was getting burned, and.. his hair was set on fire.

The others were watching all of this silently. They guessed they should just let Sasuke do as he wanted. They hated water users anyway, so they couldn't really care. Except for Haku. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Neji after all.

Sasuke noticed Neji's hair setting on fire and then waved it away. But he continued the electric waves and he wouldn't stop soon either. He was so angry. So furious even. All this time there had been fire users. There had been people like him. And he never knew. And he had thought they were all dead. His family had been dead. He was so angry and so frustrated by it all.

Neji now let out a scream and after a few more waves, he fell down onto the ground, onto his stomach, fighting to stay awake. He wanted to yell at Sasuke to stop. But he knew he wouldn't stop.

Sasuke stopped now and pushed Neji up against the tree again. He held him with one hand as he started ramming his fist in Neji's stomach over and over. He just couldn't stop. Nothing could make him stop right now. Not unless his family was suddenly back alive. And he knew that would never happen.

Neji let out a yelp after ten hits, and then pushed his own head against the tree, wanting to get rid of the pain. God it hurt so bad. He really wanted Sasuke to stop now. He suddenly started coughing, he even coughed up blood.

But Sasuke didn't stop for a long while as he just continued and continued, changing from hitting Neji's stomach to hitting Neji's head against the tree over and over again.

Neji hissed and yelped in pain, and finally, his body weakened and it started to become black around him. He knew that if Sasuke hit him one more time in the head, he'd pass out.

Sasuke looked at Neji and instead of hitting him one more time, he let Neji drop to the ground. He stared at the tree for a while and then ran off, as fast as he could. No one would see him weak.

Neji laid on the ground now, coughing and breathing very fast. He then slowly drifted off into the darkness. His hit on the ground was the final blow for him. He knew he'd wake up again, but in what state.. he didn't know.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he walked through the forest. He knew where Sasuke would be now, since he was so much like him. He walked there and then found him, sitting on a rock. Sobbing. He put a hand onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yo." He said. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke quickly stopped crying, for as far as he could stop it and pushed Kakashi's hand away.

"Nothing.." He softly said.

"Sasuke, I know you better then anyone else." Kakashi said as he sat down next to Sasuke. "It's about your family, right?"

"..I don't cry about anything else then them.." Sasuke said. He looked to the ground for a while.

"..He told me there are still fire users left." He then said.

"..Really?" Kakashi asked, frowning.

"How is that possible?" Kakashi asked.

"..To melt the ice so everything will turn to water...They saved a few...But they killed my family.." Sasuke said bitter.

"..And your brother?" Kakashi asked, as he put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"..I don't know what happened to my brother...But I'm sure they killed him too.." Sasuke said.

Kakashi sighed, as he moved his hand over Sasuke's back.

"I'm afraid they did that indeed." He said. "..Are you OK now?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know...Just thinking of the fact that there are still people like me alive makes me feel slightly better. But they're being used and they're not the ones I want them to be...I miss them.." Sasuke softly said.

"Of course you miss your family Sasuke, don't we all.. it's normal." Kakashi said. "...You beat up the boy pretty hard by the way."

"..I know.. Sorry. I just had to get it out. You know how I get sometimes." Sasuke said.

"I know I shouldn't be complaining. It just got to me."

"You got all right to complain Sasuke." Kakashi said. "Something really bad has happened to you. You can cry about it. But it's just not very handy that you took it out on that kid you know. Since I recall, last time we had him he got saved by one of those tree guys that stand under their leader. They seemed to be in a relation. And well, the boy's dying now. I don't think that important guy will like that."

"..He's not dying.." Sasuke said and took a deep breath. "I'm okay now."

"He is Sasuke, you know it as good as I do." Kakashi said. "And good. Let's go back."

Sasuke nodded. "..I won't let him die, because I...I don't know." Sasuke said.

Kakashi shrugged, as he stood.

"Well, he's very skinny now and what you did to him didn't really help either." He said. "I don't think he'll last more then three days."

"I'll make sure he will." Sasuke said as they walked back together now.

"Why?" Kakashi asked, as he looked at Sasuke.

"I don't know. I just don't want him to die like that." Sasuke said and shrugged.

"Alright." Kakashi said, as they arrived back in the camp. Almost everyone was sleeping now. "Keep up the good work." Kakashi told Sasuke, before pinching in his arm slightly, and then he walked towards his own sleeping bag.

Sasuke smiled a little at Kakashi. At least he was always by his side, to pick up the pieces. Sasuke now looked at where Neji was still laying. He looked horrible. Neji was burned and blood was coming out of his mouth. Sasuke suddenly felt guilty. He walked to Neji and picked him up, then laid him down near the group. At least that way they could keep an eye on him.

Neji still didn't move. It was clear that he was still unconscious.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke slowly woke up as Haku was fidgeting in their sleeping bag. They had decided to sleep in one a few days ago, but Haku was really...moving a lot in his sleep. Sasuke held Haku a little better and then looked left to him. He saw Neji shaking next to him, closer to the fire which was gone now. Was he that cold? Sasuke frowned now.

Neji really felt bad now. His head hurt from the day before, his stomach hurt because of the hunger and his skin hurt because it was burned badly at several places. He felt so bad and he was so cold. He felt that the life was slowly ebbing away from him, and you could see it too. He was ghostly pale. He tried to warm his body to the stones that had been laying around the campfire. Since stones kept the warmth really well, he thought it would help. And it helped. A little. He kept shaking from the cold though.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a little while longer and then softly got out of his own sleeping bag, making sure he wouldn't wake Haku up. He then moved over and looked for Haku's own sleeping bag. Once he found it he walked back to Neji, planning on laying the thing over Neji. But instead he tripped and fell down on top of Neji. Shit.

Neji gasped now as he was startled. He then looked at Sasuke, with big eyes.

Sasuke swallowed as he looked back. "..Sorry.." He softly said. "I wanted to bring you a sleeping bag.."

"..Thanks.." Neji softly said, his voice croaking.

"..And.. I'm sorry about what I did...I overreacted so badly. Sorry.." Sasuke said.

"..You h-had the right to.. hn.." Neji said, and then winced slightly as his stomach protested once again. It hurt so badly, that Neji pulled his knees up a little and clenched his eyes shut.

Sasuke unconsciously stroke his hand through Neji's hair to comfort him. "..I'll let you eat today." Sasuke said. "As much as you want."

Neji opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke, and then looked away.

"..S-stop saying those things.." Neji softly said, thinking Sasuke was teasing him again.

"I'm serious. I decided not to make you suffer anymore. I don't want that." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke once again, frowning.

"...Why n-not?" He asked.

"Because you don't deserve that and no one else does either." Sasuke said.

Neji looked very confused now. He obviously didn't understand why exactly Sasuke was saying this.

Sasuke looked back at Neji now. He really was pretty, even now. Why had he never seen it before? Maybe because Neji was just.. an enemy. And enemy's were just.. there to kill or get killed by. Not to like.

Neji broke the eye contact as he suddenly let out a moan and then started coughing. And he started wincing because of the pressure the coughing had on his body.

Sasuke now quickly got off Neji and then pulled the sleeping bag over him. He waited till Neji stopped coughing and then suddenly leaned down and kissed Neji.

Neji's eyes shot open now, because of the surprise. For seconds, he didn't knew what to do now but stare at Sasuke. At first he thought Sasuke was doing it out of lust, but.. he noticed that Sasuke was kissing very softly and his eyes were closed. Neji breathed in for a moment and then started kissing Sasuke back. Every little amount of attention and warmth was welcome right now.

Sasuke felt a rush through his body, tingles in his stomach. Something about this felt so right. But then he realized what he was doing. His eyes snapped open and he pulled back.

"..Oh shit...Sorry.." He said.

Neji just stared at Sasuke, confused. Sasuke wasn't the only one who felt the slight tingling right now. He shook his head slightly, as if to tell Sasuke that it didn't matter.

"..I err.. I'll go back to Haku now.." Sasuke said, sounding nervous. He then stared at Neji for a little while longer. "..Yeah.." He said to himself and then turned around and quickly walked back.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a slight frown, and then crawled further under the sleeping bag.

Sasuke got back to his sleeping bag and crawled into it. Haku was still sleeping, luckily. God what was wrong with him? Why the hell did he go and kiss Neji? He was with Haku now. And Neji was the enemy.

Haku now sighed in his sleep as he inched closer to Sasuke and laid against him, obviously enjoying his warmth.

Sasuke put his arms around Haku now. He was sure he couldn't feel more guilty against Haku then he felt now. Dammit. Why did he do it?

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

A few hours later, Kiba came running into the camp like a madman.

"Everyone get up!" He yelled. "Breakfast is ready!" He had a huge deer hanging over his shoulder.

Haku moaned and frowned a little, as he only grabbed Sasuke tighter.

"..Can't he shut up for once?" He muttered, still with his eyes closed.

Sasuke moaned back.

"..He can't. Help me remember that tomorrow, I'll tape his mouth shut." Sasuke said annoyed as he held onto Haku a little better.

"Gladly.." Haku muttered. Meanwhile, everyone else was sitting up.

"It does look good." Kakashi said, as he watched Kiba cut a piece off for everyone.

"Come on, come grab a piece and roast it if you want." Kiba said.

Sasuke got up now, pulling Haku with him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He then got up and walked past Neji. He looked at him. He was pale and his lips had become blue...they were dry too. Was Neji...dead? Sasuke stopped aside of him and sat down.

"Neji?" He asked.

But Neji didn't react anymore, it looked like he was dead after all. Haku frowned, as he sat down next to Neji, and placed his head onto Neji's chest and listened.

"..There is still a heartbeat, but it's very weak." Haku said, and looked up to Sasuke. "..Perhaps it's better to kill him, to get him out of his suffering."

"...No." Sasuke said. "He doesn't wanna die, so he won't." Sasuke pushed Neji up, so he was sitting. "Now wake up." He snapped to Neji.

"..Sasuke, he's very far away.." Haku said, frowning slightly, as he saw that still no reaction came from Neji. "I think that if we want him to wake up again, we need to make him really warm, give him something to drink and feed him."

"Well then we'll just have to do that." Sasuke said. He now put Neji in the sleeping bag to keep him warm and then took him with him to the campfire. He shot it on and then grabbed a piece of meat, starting to roast it.

Haku frowned as he sat down next to Sasuke, who was holding Neji right now.

"I just don't want him to die Haku." Sasuke said as he looked at Haku. Damn and he still felt so guilty. Haku was so great and yet he had so easily just kiss the enemy. Dammit.

"..Why not?" Haku asked, frowning slightly.

"Dunno. I just don't think he deserves to die." Sasuke answered and shrugged. At that moment though, they heard battle cries and two persons they had met before, came rushing towards them on water waves.

Haku frowned and then turned around, and quickly jumped out of the way when Hidan, maniacally laughing once again, wanted to hit him with his scythe.

"Here he is Aoi!" He yelled, as he grabbed Sasuke at his collar and yanked him away from Neji.

Sasuke groaned, as he was about to attack Hidan with a wave of electricity. But before he could reach Hidan, he got hit in the head by Aoi, almost knocking him out.

"Good." Aoi said smirking and then took Neji and swung him over his shoulder. "Then we're done here." He made another wave of water and started moving away.

"Hai." Hidan said, grinning, as he surfed away once again. Haku meanwhile caught Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" He yelled, concerned.

Sasuke groaned as he grabbed to his head. God he was dizzy right now. But he quickly snapped out of it too. "..Dammit, they took Neji." He snapped.

"Are you OK, Sasuke?" Kakasi asked, who came walking towards them.

"..I'm fine. Why didn't you guys do anything?" Sasuke snapped at the rest. He stood next to Haku now.

"They were too fast." Kakashi said. "When I stood, they were gone again."

"..Pfft. Well so much for the information we could get from him." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, what did you find out?" Kiba asked, as he ate his piece of flesh.

"Not much. Just that they want to rule the world by melting the ice, so that there will only be water." Sasuke said and shrugged.

"As I expected." Kakashi said, sighing. "Well, let's not try to worry about that too much. Let's eat now." He patted Sasuke on his back, and then sat down at the campfire with a piece of meat, and the rest followed. Haku smiled slightly at Sasuke, and then sat down as well.

Sasuke took a deep sigh now. "I wanted to ask him where the fire users are." Sasuke softly said to Haku.

"I can understand." Haku said, nodding. "But hey, you will find out once."

"..I don't think I will." Sasuke said, sighing again as he started to roast some more food. In truth, he just wasn't happy that Neji was gone all together. He got attached to the guy.

"I can understand." Haku said, nodding. "But hey, you will find out once."

"..I don't think I will." Sasuke said, sighing again as he started to roast some more food. In truth, he just wasn't happy that Neji was gone all together. He got attached to the guy.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Aoi was sitting on his bed. Neji was laying in it and Aoi had been busy with healing Neji for a least half an hour. Neji was still not awake. After Aoi and Hidan had rescued Neji, Aoi had taken him to his own house. From there on, he started healing. Neji now moaned softly. He was waking up.

Neji now slowly opened his eyes, and let his eyes become used to the light now. Then he frowned. Where was he? He then felt someone touching his skin and he looked up. He saw Aoi, busy with healing him.

"..A-Aoi.. ?" He asked, his voice cracking. He then noticed he was fully naked, and a slight blush came up his cheeks.

"You're awake. Good. How are you feeling?" Aoi asked as he continued healing Neji.

"..A bit sore.. weak." Neji softly said. "..Can I eat something..?"

"Of course, I'll make you something soon." Aoi said. He then suddenly started stroking over Neji's body in a different way then healing.

"..Thanks.." Neji softly said. He didn't notice the changing in Aoi's touches already. "..How did I get here?"

"Me and Hidan rescued you." Aoi said as his hands started moving lower.

"..Oh.. thanks." Neji said. "..I think I was dying.. but.. Aoi what are you doing?"

"Well you look so innocent right now I can't resist." Aoi said and smirked at Neji as he moved his hands just inches away from Neji's length.

Neji frowned as he looked at Aoi.

"..Aoi I'm still too weak for that." He said, as he grabbed Aoi's hands, although he couldn't get any grip on them.

Aoi just continued stroking Neji. "Yes well that's the fun for me. You're so weak right now it turns me on." Aoi said.

Neji frowned. He didn't like this at all.

"..Aoi leave me alone, you're scaring me.." Neji softly said, as he crawled from under Aoi.

Aoi just grabbed Neji back though and then sat down on top of him. "Do I? How exciting." Aoi said and then licked Neji's neck.

"Aoi stop this!" Neji snapped all of a sudden. "I'm not ready for this!" He then started coughing again. Shit. He shouldn't speak so loudly. His body couldn't take it already, so it seemed.

Aoi now grabbed Neji's arms and pushed them up. "That makes it all the more lovely for me." Aoi said and smirked as he toyed with Neji's nipple.

Neji frowned as he looked at Aoi, and started to sweat.

"..Aoi please.." He tried again. "...I don't want to lose my virginity like this.."

"Oh Neji, you're are making it so great for me." Aoi said as he smirked and then suddenly pushed a finger into Neji's entrance. "Hmm you really are a virgin." He said, licking his lips.

Neji let out a wince as he pushed against Aoi. He really didn't want this.

"..Stop, please.." He whimpered. "..I'll do anything but please.. d-don't do this.."

"Begging now hm? Oh Neji when will you ever learn." Aoi said as he pushed in another finger.

"What else would you do hm?" He asked.

"..P-please.. I'll do anything.." Neji sobbed now. "..J-just stop.."

"I'll stop if you give me a blowjob Neji." Aoi said and smirked.

Neji looked at Aoi and then swallowed, nodding.

"Good boy." Aoi said and pulled Neji up as he himself sat down on the edge of the bed. He pushed Neji off in front of him. "Start sucking then." He said.

Neji glared at Aoi now, while he was still sobbing, and then took Aoi's dick in his hand and put it into his mouth. He had to fight to not get sick right now. The taste in his mouth he had now, the pain in his stomach from the hunger and his whole body that still ached. It was almost too much.

Aoi started moaning now.

"Ah yes. Continue." He moaned at Neji as he grabbed him by the hair and started moving his head.

Neji started moving his head up and down now, as his face was red with shame again. He'd never, ever, tell someone about this. And he'd never speak to Aoi again.

Aoi let Neji suck his cock for a little longer, but then suddenly pulled Neji back and threw him on the bed. He held Neji there and then spread his legs.

"Hmm, I c-changed my mind." He said as he moved between.

".W-what..?" Neji asked, shocked, as he looked at Aoi with a confused look on his face.

"I changed my mind." Aoi said and then without warning, thrusted into Neji and kept thrusting.

Neji let out a yelp and tears sprang into his eyes. God that hurt.

"..Y-you asshole.. hng.." Neji sobbed. He wouldn't ever be able to love Aoi anymore. To even like him..

"I t-think you are t-the asshole right now.. hn.." Aoi moaned but kept smirking. He thrusted harder and harder. It felt good to him, and especially since he knew Neji was in pain.

Neji tried to push Aoi away, and kept crying.

"..P-please.. s-softer.. hng.." Neji gasped, as he felt his entrance tearing.

"N-no way.. ah.." Aoi moaned and just continued, thrusting into Neji over and over and over. He felt himself coming close to release.

Neji clenched his eyes shut as he grabbed the bed behind him, moaning in pain. He wondered if Aoi could be even more cruel then this...torture.. It was so much. He knew he was bleeding badly right now and Aoi was making it even worse every time he thrusted in.

After what seemed like hours longer, Aoi finally came inside of Neji, giving a final hard thrust. He panted for a while and then got up, buttoning his pants again. "Thanks Neji. For being so tight and all." He said and smirked.

Neji looked at Aoi, shaking and still sobbing.

"..I h-hate you for this.. hng.." He softly said.

"Oh how sad. Oh yeah Neji, one more thing." Aoi said. "If you say anything about this, I'll come back and do it again. But then even worse. Understood?" Aoi said dangerously.

Neji looked at Aoi and finally nodded, as he sat up, shaking. He then got off the bed and searched his clothes.

"..W-will you.. hn.. let me go n-now..?" Neji asked. He couldn't find his clothes but didn't care. He just wanted to get out.

"Of course. I had you already. No need to keep you here to be a burden." Aoi said.

Neji looked at Aoi another time and then stumbled towards Aoi's door and tried to open it, but he had no power to do so. He looked at Aoi and then started to cry heavier. Damn it. He just wanted to leave, and now he had to ask him to help.

"Neji, Neji, Neji. How sad." Aoi said and opened the door for Neji. He pushed him outside. "You're so weak. Which is exactly why I screwed you." He said and then shut the door.

Neji burst out crying now. Not knowing where else to go, he swam upwards, higher and higher, until he reached the land. There, he crawled out of the water and hugged himself, and tried to heal his broken body. But he didn't succeed. He was too weak to do anything. Aoi had healed his wounds, but his body still hadn't had any food. He had to search some of it, else he'd die after all. Neji then made himself into a ball, sobbing. He didn't knew what to do anymore.

* * *

At that same moment, Sasuke and his team walked past that very lake where Neji was laying.

"Hey.." Lee said. "What is that? Someone's laying there?" He put up a shocked face.

Sasuke turned to where Lee was looking. Someone was indeed laying by the lake. Naked. With long brown hair. For a minute, Sasuke almost choked on his own breath. It couldn't be..

"..Isn't that the guy Sasuke captured like four times or something?" Kiba asked, frowning.

Sasuke smacked Kiba in the back of the head now. "Shut up." He said and then walked closer. It was. Neji was laying there.

"What do we do with him?" Lee asked.

"First, what's wrong with him?" Haku asked, as he followed Sasuke towards Neji.

Neji meanwhile frowned a little as he moved his head up a little. It cost him a lot of energy. He then looked Sasuke in the eyes, silently. Was it just coincidence that they just kept bumping into each other..?

"..He's still awake." Sasuke said as he pulled Neji up. "What happened?" He asked. Damn, did they have to meet each other like...everywhere?

Neji looked away now. He didn't wanted to talk about it. But he knew that if Sasuke looked at his swollen lips and bleeding entrance, he'd know.

The rest now stood in a circle around Sasuke and Neji, looking at Neji a bit distrusting. Neji was a water user after all.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then frowned. The dripping of something onto the floor was being heard. Sasuke got big eyes. It was exactly the same sound as from the time he found Haku. Would that mean? Sasuke looked at Neji's behind and blood was dripping from it. So it was...

"He was raped." Sasuke said to the others.

Haku frowned now as he looked at Neji, shocked. He knew exactly how Neji would feel now.

"..That's horrible.." Kiba softly said, looking at Neji with compassion. Neji may be the enemy, but no one deserved this. "..But by who..?"

"..It w-was Aoi.." Neji whispered, as he let out a moan. The wound just couldn't stop bleeding.

"That green haired guy?" Lee asked. "...How horrible.."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then turned around, getting his sleeping bag. He felt bad for Neji being so exposed. And he must be cold.

Neji bit his lip as more tears came out.

"..C-can't someone.. hn.. k-kill me..?" He asked, looking up at everyone. "..I'm i-in so much pain.. I c-cant take it.."

"We're not going to kill you." Sasuke said as he pulled Neji into his sleeping back.

Neji winced a little, but welcomed the warmth anyway. Kiba was looking at Neji with a frown. He didn't knew what to do now. A very hard sound came from Neji's stomach now and Neji gasped, as he gripped his stomach and curled up into a ball. God it hurt.

Sasuke frowned now. Hadn't he had anything to eat yet?

"Does anyone have something to eat?" He asked. "And what are you standing around for? Help me will ya." He snapped.

"I got some meat left." Gaara said, as he grabbed into his pockets and got out a piece of meat, from one hour ago, wrapped in cloth. He handed it to Sasuke now.

"Like we know what we can do Sasuke." Kiba said, frowning.

"Well you could go get something to drink." Sasuke snapped as he took the meat and handed it to Neji.

"Here." He said.

Neji slightly frowned as he shakily sat up and tried to take the piece of flesh, but he was so weak that he couldn't get a grip onto it.

"..I c-can't hold it.." Neji softly said, letting his head hung. Kiba meanwhile jumped up and walked towards the lake, to put some water into the mug he took with him.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment but then held the piece before Neji's mouth. Neji really didn't deserve this. And it was his fault Neji was in this shape now.

Neji looked at the piece of flesh for a moment and then opened his mouth and took a small bite off it, chew it and then swallowed. He then looked at Sasuke, as if he was asking if he could eat more.

"Just eat it all. Kiba will find more food today anyhow. He's like a beast." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded now, as he started taking more bites. He felt himself getting a lot more better while he ate more.

Haku sat down next to Sasuke and Neji and then watched all of it silently. It looked like.. Sasuke had some kind of affection for that Neji guy or something.

Sasuke let Neji eat like that. "We should continue soon." Sasori said.

"Are we taking him with us?" Lee asked the rest.

"..I guess we will." Kakashi said, nodding. "Sasuke, do you think you can carry him?"

"Sure." Sasuke said and cleaned his hand off when Neji was done. He then pulled Neji up and got up himself. He didn't move his gaze of Neji though, ignoring pretty much everything around him.

Kiba now stood in front of Neji and Sasuke and put his now filled mug onto Neji's lips, and Neji immediately started drinking. It seemed like he had accepted that he couldn't do some things himself.

"Thanks Kiba." Sasuke said. Once the mug was empty, Sasuke pulled Neji up a little better.

"Let's get going." He said.

Kiba nodded and Haku got up as well. When everyone was ready, they started walking. Neji now leaned against Sasuke's chest a little, putting his head there.

Sasuke looked at Neji. He couldn't say he minded that Neji did it. He even liked it somewhat, although he wouldn't show it. He just walked with Neji.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

"Let's make a camp here." Kakashi said, as they halted at an open spot in the forest, with a little river next to it.

Everyone nodded and they started to make their beds ready, and Kiba went off to hunt again.

Sasuke laughed a little when he saw Kiba running off. He then put Neji down. "We'll sleep in your sleeping bag tonight, OK Haku?" He said as he sat down by what seemed like a good place to start a campfire.

"Alright." Haku said, nodding. Gaara started to help Sasuke by letting some stones come up from out of the earth and make a circle, so Sasuke could put a fire in there. Kakashi meanwhile came walking to them with some wood.

After Kakashi put some wood in the circle, Sasuke lit them up. "I hope Kiba catches a dragon or something. I'm hungry." Sasuke said.

Kakashi snorted.

"That would be great indeed." He said. He then looked at Neji. "How's the boy?" He asked Sasuke.

"I don't know. He seems to be doing better." Sasuke said. "He hasn't said anything though."

Lee now sat down at the campfire too. "Is it smart that we took him? What if he just attacks us or calls in help?" He asked.

"..I have the feeling that he doesn't want to go home soon." Kakashi said.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked surprised. Why wouldn't he want to go home?

"Because he has been raped there." Kakashi said, shrugging. "But I'm not sure."

"..But that's just one person." Sasuke said. "He said he would do pretty much everything for his own kind." Sasuke said.

Neji meanwhile sat up and stared at the fire.

"Hm." Kakashi said. "Ah well, we'll see." He laid down now.

Sasuke turned around and looked at Neji. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Neji looked at Sasuke now and let a slight smile come up his face.

"..Much more better." He said.

"Good. You should come sit near the fire. It's warmer." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded as he stood and then waddled towards the fire, still in the sleeping bag, and then sat down in front of it. He put the sleeping bag tightly around him. He then looked at Sasuke.

"..Why are you helping me?" He asked.

"Because you needed help." Sasuke answered and looked at the fire, at how it moved. Well...he was really moving it himself, but it didn't matter.

"..But I'm the enemy." Neji softly said. "..I don't get it.. you torture me first and now you're making me better..?"

"Yeah, well right before those guys came and got you, I told you I would help you. You might be the enemy, but I don't like seeing people suffer for nothing." Sasuke said.

"..I don't think I'm your enemy anymore.." Neji softly said, as he looked into the fire again.

Sasuke turned to Neji. "..Why not?" He asked confused as he frowned.

"..I don't want to go back to the water users anymore.." Neji muttered.

"Because of what happened to you?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded.

"..Our culture is based on power, torture and lust.. I tried to close my eyes for it, but now they have been opened.." Neji softly said. "..Most of them are careful with you when you're a virgin, but once you've lost your virginity.. they will all come after you, if you are lower in rank. I just.. I can't take that. I want to have my own life.. you wouldn't expect it Sasuke, but I've been thinking of what you said.."

Sasuke looked at Neji, once again surprised. "You did? Well that sure as hell is a shock." He said. "Were you a virgin?" He then carefully asked.

Neji nodded.

"..Yes, and when I told him, it excited him even more." He muttered, as he looked away. "..He likes it to see people weak and helpless.. so he can do with them what he wants."

"Oh. I don't think you're weak." Sasuke said and shrugged as he started playing with the fire.

"..I was weak, I couldn't even open his door." Neji softly said.

"Yeah, but that's because you were raped and I almost made you starve to death. Anyone would get weak from that." Sasuke said.

"I know.." Neji softly said.

"Well, you can travel with us until you find out what else you wanna do." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded now.

"..Sasuke.. wasn't your family name Uchiha..?" He asked, looking Sasuke in the eyes.

"Yes. Why?" Sasuke asked, looking back, but then quickly looking away. Damn...Neji was so pretty.

"..There is a guy working in the north on melting the ice, forced, and his name is Uchiha as well." Neji said. "..Ichiri or something.."

Sasuke frowned. "I don't have an Ichiri in my family." He said, trying to come up with anything that looked like it.

"..No, it wasn't Ichiri, but something like it." Neji said, frowning, as he thought really deep. "..Ibiki.. no that wasn't it either.. Icho.. ah, it was Itachi I thought."

Sasuke, who had been playing with the fire all that time, suddenly turned to Neji, almost setting Kakashi on fire from shock. "Itachi? Are you sure it was Itachi?" He asked Neji.

"Ey, watch it." Kakashi said, as he quickly jumped back.

"I read it in a file." Neji said. "He was 23 years old I believe."

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then to the ground, thinking. Could Itachi really still be alive? He should be that age by now. Exactly that age.

"Do you know where he should be?" Sasuke asked.

"In the north." Neji said. "At least, that was in the report."

Sasuke turned to Kakashi now. "Can we go there?" He asked.

"..Well, it's a very long road.. " Kakashi said, thinking. "That long that he could be gone once we arrive there."

"I don't think it will be very useful indeed." Neji said. "…They go somewhere else every day."

"..Oh..." Sasuke said. "Then you shouldn't have told me." He snapped and turned away from Neji.

"..I thought you had the right to know that there was someone of your family alive.." Neji softly said, looking guilty now.

"Well I didn't wanna hear since I can't look for him anyway." Sasuke snapped. To think his brother was still there...somewhere. And he couldn't even find him.

Neji bit his lip now and then nodded, looking away from Sasuke. He should just keep his mouth shut.

"Let's take a bath Haku." Sasuke said as he got up. He always seemed to long for Haku if he was mad.

Haku looked up at Sasuke and then nodded, as he got his stuff.

"Alright." He said.

Sasuke got his towel and then waited for Haku to come along.

Haku walked towards Sasuke and then took Sasuke's hand and walked with him. Neji looked at them silently. He couldn't help but feel.. jealous as he saw Sasuke together with that Haku guy.

Sasuke held Haku's hand tightly and walked with him. He was glad at least Haku was there. And that Neji hadn't told anybody about their kiss.

"Are you OK?" Haku asked, looking at Sasuke concerned.

"..I don't know.." Sasuke softly said as they reached the lake. Sasuke started undressing now.

Haku undressed as well now.

"..Are you mad at him?" He asked.

"No. I'm just upset that my brother's still alive and I won't even get the chance to find him." Sasuke answered.

"I understand that." Haku said, nodding, as he stepped into the lake.

Sasuke followed him and waited for Haku to come closer. "Yeah. Well maybe someday.." Sasuke said, not sounding convincing at all.

"..Perhaps we could let that Neji guy recover and let him take us to the north." Haku said. "Water users can transport themselves very quickly, but they can take others with them as well."

"..Maybe. He said Itachi might already be gone. And I don't wanna drag the rest into my personal business." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps you could go together with Neji." Haku said, as he started washing himself.

"I don't wanna miss you for that long." Sasuke said as he too started washing. He then walked over to Haku and started washing him.

"..Me neither, but if you can find your brother, it would be great." Haku said.

"I know. Well I'll see. The chance is so big he's not even there anymore." Sasuke said and shrugged as he let his hands move over Haku's body delicately.

"True." Haku said, and then blushed as he looked at Sasuke. He put his arms around Sasuke's neck now, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Sasuke smiled and put his arms around Haku's waist, washing the lower part of Haku's back. Or rather just stroking it. He then gave Haku a kiss on the lips.

Haku smiled and then he deepened the kiss, pulling Sasuke closer. He was so happy with Sasuke. He never wanted to be apart from him again.

Sasuke kissed back softly, but just a little rougher then normally. Not that it was rough. He would never do that to Haku. God he was so great. But somewhere in the back of his mind...Neji was still there.

* * *

That night, Sasuke woke up. It was still dark and everyone was sleeping. Sasuke was laying with Haku in one sleeping bag again. He looked to the side and found an empty sleeping bag. The one Neji was supposed to be in. But he wasn't. Sasuke looked around and then softly got out of his bag, making sure not to wake Haku up. He then started looking for Neji. He went to the most logical place. The lake. Once he was there he heard the water rushing and he looked from behind a bush. What he saw was...mesmerising.

Neji was standing at the end of the lake, his whole body naked, wet and glittering, and blue waves of energy were flying around him. He had his eyes closed, and sometimes he made a few moves so it seemed like he was dancing. The air around the lake felt warm and comfortable because of what Neji was doing. He was busy with a huge healing.

Sasuke looked at Neji, almost in trance. He then started walking towards him, trying not to make a sound so that Neji would keep doing that. But then he stood on a stick and froze. Shit.

Neji's head snapped towards where the sound came from now, as the waves disappeared and suddenly the air was cold again. Neji looked surprised from his fighting position he was standing in now, and stared at Sasuke.

"..What are you doing here?" Neji asked, as he quickly turned around a little, to hide himself. He was fully naked after all.

"..Err.. well.." Sasuke stuttered. "I err...was looking for you. Since you were gone and all." He said.

"Oh.." Neji softly said, as he put a hand in his hair, looking confused. He then kept looking at Sasuke, not knowing what else to do.

"...Maybe you should dress." Sasuke said as he looked away. He knew some people liked their privacy.

Neji nodded as he walked further towards Sasuke, where the lake got deeper, and then swam towards Sasuke.

Sasuke still looked away. God how he just wanted to jump in that water and kiss Neji. But he couldn't. Right?

Neji now walked out of the water as he wrenched out his hair a little. He tried to not look at Sasuke, since he knew he was going to blush then and try to flirt with him. And he still was slightly ashamed since he was naked now.

Sasuke looked to the floor for a while, thinking. Then he just walked up to Neji, grabbed him by the arms and kissed him full on the lips. Screw everything else.

Neji looked at Sasuke surprised but within two seconds he had his arms around Sasuke's neck already and was kissing back already.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the waist and pulled him closer, started to deepen the kiss. God he had longed for this. Neji was just so attractive. It really was like he had put a spell on him. He forgot all about the rest now.

Neji softly moaned as he pulled Sasuke closer as well. This was so great. He was finally kissing with Sasuke again. He felt the lust take over so he made the kiss rougher and then started to move his hands under Sasuke's shirt and into his pants.

Sasuke moaned as Neji did this and let his own hands rub over Neji's ass now, pulling him in closer. This was great. Neji was such a good kisser.

Neji now put one leg around Sasuke's right leg and deepened the kiss even more. This was so good..

Sasuke moved his hands to Neji's hips now and started massaging there. He rubbed it roughly, hoping to get some response from Neji as he kept kissing.

Neji moaned and then softly pulled Sasuke with him, to sit down in the water, which came to their ankles now. He kept kissing Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed Neji in on his turn and they went deeper and deeper. He kept stroking Neji's hips as he now started teasing Neji with his kiss some more. Pulling back some of the time, just when Neji was about to kiss his tongue he pulled back. It made the kiss even better.

Neji pulled them down until they were both sitting on their knees, and now with the water until their chests. Neji now grabbed Sasuke's head with a moan and gave him a real deep kiss, with tongue and all.

Sasuke moaned as he grabbed Neji's head and gave him even more tongue and lips back. He kissed so deeply that it got him to forget everything else. Everything.

Neji softly moaned and then unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt, tossing it away afterwards. He then let his hands slip into Sasuke's pants and stroke over Sasuke's organ. He was sure Sasuke would like that.

Sasuke moaned loudly now as Neji did this and then pulled out Neji's hand. He quickly undressed, pulling the wet pants of his legs and threw them on the side. He then made Neji hold onto him, by swinging Neji's arms around his neck and pushed him into the water. He kissed Neji again and let one hand swirl over Neji's length.

Neji softly moaned, as he held himself onto Sasuke with one arm, and let the other stroke Sasuke's organ again. He enjoyed Sasuke's administrations as well.

Sasuke moaned as he started stroking Neji's organ as well. A little rougher then what Neji was doing to his. God this felt so good. Somehow the water made him feel even better.

Neji now broke the kiss and started to suck onto Sasuke's neck, as he kept moving his hand.

Sasuke licked Neji's neck as well and then thought of something. He slowly let a little of his electricity run through his hand, to Neji's organ. Just enough to make it tingle, but not enough to make it hurt. The water would soften it in this case.

Neji gasped now, and then let out a moan. Damn that felt good. That was just.. awesome.

Sasuke kept stroking Neji like that, sometimes making the electricity run softer, sometimes a little more. He felt like pleasing Neji.

Neji moaned loudly now, as his hand slipped off Sasuke's organ and he pulled Sasuke closer. Damn this felt good.

"S-Sasuke.. hn.." He gasped.

Sasuke moaned too, a little disappointed Neji let him go. But he thought of a better idea now as he let his hand run down and started rubbing over Neji's entrance, using the electricity there too.

Neji once again moaned, as he grabbed Sasuke's hair and kissed him again, deeply.

Sasuke moaned as he kissed back roughly. He then pushed a finger into Neji's entrance, softly and slowly and send sparks up.

Neji moaned in pleasure as he moved his behind backwards, so Sasuke's finger went in deeper. He had no idea what he was doing, but he liked it. A lot.

Sasuke pushed in another finger and moved even more sparks up. Neji reacted so great, it turned him on. God it all turned him on.

Neji moaned loudly as he moved his behind back once again, and kissed Sasuke roughly. God he wanted more now.

Sasuke started thrusting his fingers into Neji softly, every time he thrusted in he shot a sparks up Neji's ass. He loved how Neji's moans echoed through the forest.

Neji broke the kiss now and panted into Sasuke's ear now.

"..S-Sasuke I want more.. ah.." Neji whispered into Sasuke's ear, while he kept moaning.

Sasuke moaned as Neji whispered in his ear like that. He removed his fingers now and then grabbed Neji's legs. He didn't need to say anything and neither did Neji. He just pushed in softly and started rocking his hips. Neji felt so good inside.

Neji let out a few moans and let his body become used to Sasuke, and then he nodded, while he put his arms around Sasuke's neck and once again kissed him.

Sasuke started thrusting now, softly so he wouldn't hurt Neji. He kissed back and moaned into Neji's mouth. He grabbed Neji by the hips now, so his thrusts became more focused on the spots he had to hit.

Neji continued kissing Sasuke for a while, and then broke the kiss so he could put his head onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"..D-don't be soft.. hn.. I h-healed everything.." He gasped.

Sasuke nodded and then started moving faster and harder, making himself feel good too. And he did, he felt wonderful. Sasuke was sure Neji did something to the water as well. It seemed to let him move so much easier.

Neji moaned harder now, as he took care of it that the water became a bit warmer now, and even thinner, so Sasuke could move so well. He started licking Sasuke's neck now, enjoying the taste of Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke started moaning louder too as he felt even better by the warmer water. He moved faster now and harder, aiming for the spot in the back of Neji's ass. This was unbelievable.

Neji let out a hard moan every time Sasuke hit his prostate. It was great.

"..F-faster.." Neji gasped.

Sasuke moved faster and faster now, gasping and panting heavily. Just a little longer and he would come.

"..I'm c-coming.." Neji gasped, as he held Sasuke close now. A few more thrusts..

"..M-me too.. ah.." Sasuke panted back as he grabbed Neji tightly and thrusted in deep, fast and hard. He was so, so close.

Neji now let out a huge moan, as Sasuke hit his point really hard. He came.

Sasuke gave a few more thrusts and then came inside of Neji. And it felt really, really good.

Neji gasped as he made the water hard a little, so he could rest on top of it. He pulled Sasuke into his arms, as he was panting.

Sasuke let himself lay on top of Neji. He panted as he wondered why they weren't falling into the water now. But he didn't really care. This had been amazing.

"..T-that was.. great.." Neji softly said.

"...It w-was...t-thanks.." Sasuke panted back.

Neji softly smiled as he held Sasuke close, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"...N-Neji.. this w-was kind of wrong though.." Sasuke softly said.

Neji opened his eyes again and then looked at Sasuke.

"..I k-know.." He softly said. "..But.. S-Sasuke.. I.. I want to be the one to be together with you.."

"...I'm with H-Haku.." Sasuke softly said. Damn he was confused. Here he was, laying with Neji after having sex. And just a little walk from here, lied his boyfriend or whatever which he really really liked. A lot.

"..I k-know.." Neji whispered, as his eyes turned sad. He then sighed. "..Let's go back.."

"..It doesn't t-take away that I like you Neji... a lot." Sasuke softly said as he got up a little, but then stepped next to where Neji had hardened the water a little and dropped into the water.

Neji sighed as he grabbed Sasuke and pulled him up again.

"Let's go back." He said, as he stood, turned the water normal again, and then walked towards the waterside.

Sasuke followed him. "..Neji..." He said. Neji hadn't reacted to what he said at all. And he was feeling bad enough already.

"..What?" Neji asked, as he put on his pants again.

"I like you, I really do for some reason...But I like Haku too.. please just.. let me think of it..." Sasuke said as he started dressing too.

Neji nodded as he kept looking at the ground, and put on his shirt and shoes. He sighed, as he put a hand through his hair, and waited for Sasuke.

Sasuke finished dressing and then looked at Neji. "..Stop ignoring me." He said.

"..I'm not ignoring you." Neji muttered and then turned around, and walked back towards their camp.

Sasuke sighed and then decided he wasn't gonna follow Neji back to the camp. He didn't wanna see Neji and he couldn't lay back down with Haku after this either. It would be immoral. He couldn't. So he just stayed at the lake all night. Thinking.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: OK, I have no idea what happened with this document, but this is the better version. **

* * *

The next morning, Haku woke up, feeling a little cold. Once he opened his eyes, he saw that Sasuke wasn't there. He looked around, frowning, but couldn't find him anywhere. The rest was still sleeping… Hmm.. perhaps Sasuke had gone to the lake already, to wash himself. Haku got up and took a towel and then started to walk towards the lake. He whistled a little to himself, but stopped with it when he saw someone sitting against a tree. Someone with spiky black hair.. It was Sasuke. Haku frowned when he walked closer and then saw that Sasuke's face was full of pain.

"Sasuke! " Haku yelled as he ran towards him, worry on his face. He then sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"…N-nothing." Sasuke said back as he saw it was Haku. He turned his head away from him, but moaned in pain as he did. He was just sitting there.

"…Don't lie to me Sasuke. I…" He stopped talking as he suddenly saw a body laying next to Sasuke, halfway burned. And by the looks of it, it was a water user.

"…Sasuke what happened?" He took Sasuke's face in his hands now, looking concerned.

"Nothing happened OK. He attacked me and I killed him." Sasuke said as he tried to turn his head away, but noticed Haku's grip was too tight. God how he wanted to push those hands away. But he couldn't.

"Sasuke, you're going to tell me what's wrong with you now." Haku snapped all of a sudden.

"Jesus, something's wrong with you and you don't have to go act like a child now because something or someone really got to you. At least let me help you."

"You can't help me." Sasuke now snapped as he glared at Haku. "Just let go of me and leave."

Haku frowned as he stood. He then turned around and ran back to the camp, to get help. Once he arrived there, he started shaking everyone awake.  
"Everyone wake up!" He yelled. "Something's wrong with Sasuke!"

Kakashi was the first to jump up now.  
"What? Where is he?" He asked, walking towards Haku.

"At the lake!" Haku yelled to Kakashi, and Kakashi nodded as he took a sprint and went towards the lake. When he arrived there, he frowned at seeing the body of the water user, and Sasuke, who was sitting against a tree.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"Nothing is wrong OK! Dammit Haku, leave the rest out of it!" Sasuke yelled frustrated. "I just want you guys to go away." He snapped and turned his head away.

"Alright, then let's go back." Kakashi said, turning around. "You coming?"

Sasuke looked to the ground now. "…N-no.." He said, still looking angry.

"I don't like it when you lie to me Sasuke." Kakashi said now, not turning around. "You might think you are weak, but you're even weaker if you don't say it when something's wrong with you. You'll end up dying first."

"Yeah well I'll end up dead either way so just fucking go." Sasuke snapped.

Kakashi sighed and turned around.  
"Should I just chop your head off then?" He asked, looking at Sasuke a bit bored.

"No. My head is the only thing still working. So I'd like to keep it." Sasuke snapped back.

"So your body has been frozen or something?" Kakashi asked. Meanwhile, the rest was coming their way as well.

"No. I don't exactly know what happened. I'm not a water user remember. I just can't use my body anymore…" Sasuke softly said as he looked away.

"But you can still breath." Kakashi said, looking at Sasuke.

"What happened?" Kiba asked, as he now arrived at Kakashi's side, looking at Sasuke and the body.

"Yeah well otherwise I would be dead by now." Sasuke snapped, rolling his eyes irritated.

"What's going on here? " Lee asked, as he arrived too, followed by Sasori and Shikamaru.

"He can't move anymore." Kakashi explained to the rest.

"Were you attacked by a water user?" Neji asked, frowning. He felt guilty for leaving Sasuke alone now.

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"What do you mean he can't move anymore?" Shikamaru asked.

"What did they do when they hit you?" Neji asked Sasuke, as he knelt down. "Perhaps I can heal you."

"I don't know what they did. He attacked me, I used fire to scare him off and all he did was touch me and I suddenly went limp. Would you all stop looking at me?" Sasuke snapped. He was getting so frustrated and embarrassed by this.

Neji frowned as he laid his hands onto Sasuke's body and then started researching what was going on. Could it be..?  
"…They froze your muscles." Neji said. "You're lucky they didn't reach your heart. You would be dead by now." He stood then, frowning as he tried to think of how he could heal Sasuke.

"Oh well great, yeah because this is so much better." Sasuke snapped. "I'll be dead soon anyway." He looked away again. If everyone would just fuck off, he'd be fine.

"..No, someone just has to warm your muscles again, those water users froze them." Neji said. "…You have to find another fire user."

"Well there are not fire users anywhere near. Just go on and leave me because right now, I'm useless." Sasuke snapped.

"Oh shut up." Neji said now. "You know what, I'll go to the north, I can be there in one day, and I'll go search for a fire user."

Kakashi looked at Neji now.  
"Are you sure you could do that?" He asked.

"Yes, with water surfing, I can be there in one day." Neji said, nodding.

"We're not going to wait for you to come back. You might not even come back for all we know." Sasori said. "Let's go together. "

"Indeed, that would be best." Kiba said. He then looked at Sasuke. "Come on, cheer up. You can order us around right now, we'll get anything you want and stuff. We'll be your slaves." He winked at Sasuke now. "I'll go pack the stuff!" He then ran way, towards their camp.

"Oh boy." Gaara grumbled and then turned around, walking away towards the camp as well.

"I don't wanna order people around you idiot!" Sasuke yelled after Kiba and then groaned. This was horrible. He felt weak and useless and now he had to be taken care of like he was some kind of child. He'd really rather be dead.

"Well let's go then Sasuke." Kakashi said, as he knelt down in front of Sasuke, with his back towards him, and then pulled Sasuke closer. He put Sasuke's arms around his neck now and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's legs.

"Haku, can you tie his hands together? Else he'll fall off my back."  
Haku nodded as he got a rope out of his pockets, one of the many things he carried around, and then bound Sasuke's hands together.

"There." He said, once he was done. "Sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't respond, biting his lip. If Kakashi wanted him to feel even worse, then he officially succeeded. He already felt so useless and Kakashi just took it up a level.

"Sorry Sasuke, but this is necessary." Kakashi said. "I could carry you bridal style as well, but then we'd go much slower and you know as well as I do you wouldn't like that as well."

Sasuke still didn't react. They should just leave him behind or kill him. He didn't want to be like this. He had feared being useless and now he was. And all he could do was surrender himself to the rest to take care of him. It felt really horrible.

* * *

A few days later, when they were closer to the north, Kakashi brought up his hand into the air.

"Let's make a camp here." He said. "Kiba, you can search some food and Lee will set up your sleeping place and Gaara will make a fire. Neji, perhaps you could catch us some fish as well?"

Neji nodded, as he put his stuff to the ground (he'd gotten his own sleeping back) and then put off his shirt and pants and dove into the water. Gaara meanwhile was busy with gathering some stones out of the ground again.

"Here, let me loosen you." Haku said now, as he untied Sasuke and took him from Kakashi's back. He then sat him down on the ground gently.

Sasuke looked away. He had been pretty much silent all those days. Talking to anyone would only make him feel worse and more dependent on them. And he hated that. He hated everything and he was sure nothing could cheer him up.

Lee nodded as he started putting up a place to sleep, building a wall against the wind and then laying the stuff on the floor.

Kiba meanwhile ran off to hunt again. Haku sighed now, as he sat down next to Sasuke.

"Come on, cheer up." He said. "You're going to be better soon."

Kakashi meanwhile, was laying his stuff down and put Sasuke's stuff down as well.

"How the fuck can I cheer up Haku?" Sasuke snapped. "Go put your stuff down."

Haku bit his lip now and then nodded as he stood and started to put his stuff down as well.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at Haku. OK, so now he hurt him too. But he really was so frustrated and confused. He had had sex with Neji after all. He really didn't know what to do.

"..Haku sorry.." Sasuke said. He should at least be nice to Haku.

But Haku couldn't hear it anymore, he was too far away for it. Meanwhile, at the waterside, Neji came up from the water again, with three struggling fishes in his hands.

"Can anyone roast them, perhaps?" Neji asked. "Then I go back into the lake to catch more of them."

Sasuke glared at Neji now. Roast it. Oh how he would love to roast everything right now. Everything anyone said was just plain wrong. It was all wrong.

"Here, give them to me. Gaara is busy making a fire." Sasori said as he took the three fish and killed them.

Neji nodded, as he dove back into the water, to catch more of them.

"There, we can roast them." Gaara said, nodding to Sasori, as he finally succeeded in making a fire.

Sasuke glared at the fire. Right now, he hated being a fire user. It was bad being a fire user. They were weak and now he couldn't even move anymore.

Sasori put the fish on sticks now and put them by the fire, so they would get roasted.

"The camp is done." Lee said as he walked back and sat down by the fire.

Kakashi sighed, as he sat down as well.

"Hmm, that smells good." Kakashi said, as he smelled the roasted fish.

"It does." Lee said. Sasori now turned all the fish, so the other side would roast as well.

Sasuke was just investigating the fire. He just glared at it, because it was all he could do.

Haku was done unpacking now and walked towards the group again, and sat down, a little away from Sasuke. It seemed like he didn't felt like sitting down next to him right now.

Sasuke looked at Haku for a while and then to the floor. It seemed like everyone was trying to make him feel worse. He knew they didn't do it on purpose...but it still all felt horrible. Everything they did, everything they said. Everything.

"..Can you please come sit here?" Sasuke softly asked Haku after a while.

Haku looked at Sasuke now and then sighed and walked towards Sasuke, and then sat down next to him, staring into the fire. He'd just do what Sasuke asked him to do, since Sasuke only got mad at him when Haku tried to help him.

Kiba now came walking back with three rabbits and a sheep.

"I hope this is enough." He said, as he sat down next to Sasori, and started to cut away the skin of the animals.

"We got fish too, so I'm sure we'll be fine." Sasori said and nodded to Kiba.

"..I'm sorry..." Sasuke said to Haku as he looked at him. He didn't like the way Haku was acting at all.

Haku looked at Sasuke now and then looked away.

"Do you want to drink something?" He asked, not looking at Sasuke anymore.

Meanwhile, Kiba nodded, as he started to roast some flesh now.

"..Haku please...I really am sorry.. Don't act this way.." Sasuke said as he kept looking at Haku. Dammit.

"I tried to take care of you for three days and you only snapped at me." Haku said, as he looked at Sasuke now. "I've had it for now Sasuke. Just let Kiba take care of you." He then stood and walked back to where he had been sitting a few minutes ago.

Sasuke looked at Haku hurt and then looked away.

"..I'll pass on dinner today." He said to the rest. God he would give anything if he could just go away now. Be gone. Be away from everyone. Haku hurt him and he didn't want anyone to know. Yet he couldn't do anything and it only frustrated him more.

"You should eat Sasuke." Kakashi said. He then looked at Haku, who was stopping himself from bursting out into tears. He sighed. The boy was too sensitive sometimes. Meanwhile, Neji came up the surface again, this time with four fish. He then climbed out of the water, walking towards the fire.

"Would this be enough?" He asked, as he handed them to Sasori.

"More then enough. Thanks." Sasori said and took the fish, killed them and put them on sticks like the ones before.

"I'm not eating." Sasuke snapped and looked away.

Neji frowned as he looked at Sasuke now.

"Why don't you want to eat?" He asked, confused.

"Sasuke grow up." Kakashi said now, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared back at Kakashi for a while and then looked away, ignoring it. He would so not eat today. He wasn't even hungry. The rest needed it more anyway, he didn't do a thing.

"Sasuke you're going to eat, even if I have to shove it down your throat." Haku suddenly snapped.

Kakashi looked at Haku now, surprised, as did everyone else. No one had expected something like that to come out of Haku's mouth. 'Haku' out of all people.

Sasuke looked at Haku surprised now. To think Haku would say something like that. Apparently it was very important to the others he ate something. Although he'd rather go to sleep and never wake up.

"Fine." He snapped and then suddenly felt himself falling over.

Neji was the first to catch Sasuke now, since he was the closest to him.

"Are you OK?" He asked. "..He needs some food, his body is working hard to let those muscles work again. Is the fish done yet?"

"He likes meat better, I'm almost done with a piece of that." Kiba said, nodding.

"I'm still here you know. And no, I am not OK." Sasuke snapped. Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit. He could just fall over and there was nothing he could do about it. He hated this. He so hated this. He really, really wished he would just die on the spot.

Neji softly put him back into a sitting position again.

"You know what I mean Sasuke." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke. "Look, we know that you hate it how you are now, the fact that you can't defend yourself, but you should try to accept it for now. Then we can work together to heal you. Your snapping isn't getting any of us somewhere, so I'd like to ask you to stop with that and just let us take care of you. That's the least you could do in the group now."

Kakashi looked at Neji surprised.

"I never believed I'd say this, but I agree with the water user." He said, nodding.

Sasuke glared at Neji now and then looked away. He knew he was being unreasonable. But he couldn't help it. And now even Neji and Haku 'and' Kakashi were mad at him.

"..I just wanna go to sleep." Sasuke said.

"Don't." Neji said. "No matter how hard it is, you have to stay awake. I'll give you that meat, unless you want someone else to do it." He accepted the piece of meat that Kiba handed him now.

"Oh so now I can't even sleep?" Sasuke snapped. He then saw the angry faces and sighed. "Sorry." He said, still frustrated, but tried not to snap.

"You can't sleep right now because you have to stay in your daily routine." Neji said. "Else you might never wake up again, or at least for a long time, and I take it that you don't want that either."

Sasuke had the urge to laugh right into Neji's face and tell him he would give anything do just do that. But he figured his team wouldn't be too happy about that.

"No." He just said.

Neji frowned as he looked at Sasuke.

"You're lying." He said.

Sasuke looked at Neji confused. "...I am not." He said, trying to keep his calm. How could Neji even tell he was lying. The rest of the team looked at Neji confused too.

"Look, I'm not stupid." Neji said now. "I have a large amount of experiences with people that tell lies every day. I can see it when someone is lying. Although you can lie pretty good, I can still see it. You shouldn't want to sleep forever now you know. If you think you are weak now, it's even more weak to give up. You'll disappoint everyone in your group, there are some people here that love you and will cry for you once you're gone. You can't do that to them right, unless you only care for your own life."

Haku stared at Neji silently now. Neji had just said what he'd tried to say the past days. He looked at Sasuke. What would his reaction be?

Sasuke was silent for a while. He knew Neji was right and he still couldn't bring himself to want to keep on living. What if they never found a fire user? What if he had to stay like this forever? He so much rather be dead.

"..Look I.." Sasuke said but stopped. He really didn't know what to say now.

"We'll find a solution to your situation, and we'll all do our best as hard as we can." Neji said, and then held the piece of meat by Sasuke's mouth. "Now eat."

Kiba looked at Neji in amazement. Wow. It was the only thing he could think now. He gave Sasori a look, to find out what Sasori thought of this.

Sasori though, just looked at the scene emotionless. But he did admire the water user for this.

Sasuke looked at the piece of meat, then opened his mouth, looking away with his eyes. God how he hated this. But Neji was right. And all he could was just try to hold on.

"Don't be ashamed Sasuke, everyone would be like this in your position." Neji said, as he let Sasuke eat the meat.

Kiba now nodded, as he continued roasting the meat. He guessed he should stop staring at Sasuke. The rest focused themselves on other things then Sasuke as well.

Sasuke just chewed the meat, looking to the floor. He wanted to cry for some reason, but he wouldn't. He had to at least stay strong on one part.

Neji stayed close to Sasuke now, as he fed him the meat. Once Sasuke was done, he let him drink some water as well. He then stood for a moment to wash his hands, and then sat next to Sasuke again, as he put on his pants and shirt. His skin and underpants were dry now, so he could put on his clothes again.

Sasuke looked at Neji. "Thanks." He said. He didn't really know what to do now. He wanted Haku to come over too, but that would be awkward. But he couldn't leave Haku alone either. Everything really was messed up.

Neji nodded at Sasuke.

"If you need anything else, let me know." Neji said, as he accepted a roasted fish he got from Kiba.

"Call Haku for me." Sasuke said. He just couldn't leave it at this. He had to tell Haku he was sorry and that he appreciated everything Haku had done for him.

Neji frowned and then nodded.

"Haku, can you come here?" He asked. Haku looked up and was silent for a few seconds.

"..Why?" He asked.

"..Sasuke wants to speak to you." Neji said, as he saw Haku looking away. At the time that Neji wanted to call him again, Haku stood and came walking towards them, and then sat down next to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Haku guilty now. "..Haku I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you...I just don't feel so good and I know that isn't an excuse but well.. thanks for what you did.." Sasuke said.

Haku looked at Sasuke now, with a slight frown.

"..Would you have said this too when Neji hadn't had that talk on you?" He asked.

Neji was now silently eating his fish, deciding to not participate into the conversation. It wasn't his business.

"I don't know. Look, I already knew I wasn't treating you right. I already said sorry. I just don't like to admit that I needed you OK. Or anyone else." Sasuke said.

Haku looked at Sasuke for a while and then finally nodded.

"..It's fine." He said, giving Sasuke a slight smile.

"..It is?" Sasuke asked carefully. He was never one to be able to read people that well. Whether Haku was giving him a sincere smile or not, he couldn't tell.

"It is." Haku said, nodding.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked again. He really wanted to make sure Haku was ok with him now. That they could be...what they were before.

"Completely." Haku said, smiling at Sasuke now.

"Then can you come give me a kiss?" Sasuke softly asked. He had wanted Haku to just kiss him for so long. He had wanted it from Neji too, but that would just be...too weird and bad.

Haku smiled again now, as he softly grabbed Sasuke's face and then kissed him, soft, like he always did. Neji meanwhile looked at it for a moment, and then looked away. Shit. He was jealous.

Sasuke smiled into the kiss and kissed back now. He wanted to put his arms around Haku, but who cared. At least they were kissing. At least he could still do that.

"Damn, what a day." Kiba sighed, as he stretched a little.

"We didn't do a thing." Gaara said, looking at Kiba with a face without emotion on it.

"I'm still tired." Kiba said. "Only the thought of having to search for those fire users is tiring me. Ey Sasuke, can we recognise fire users at some way?"

Sasuke looked at Kiba as Haku helped him sit right. "Recognise? Not really. Most have black hair and red or black eyes, but there were exceptions. The only thing you can recognise them by is if they use fire." Sasuke answered and thanked Haku then.

"Red eyes?" Kiba asked, frowning. "Woah. That must look scary."

"What I've been wondering some time, is if you have different levels in fire using." Gaara asked. "Since some use their feet to get fire out, and some use their hands. Are there different levels or did I get that wrong?"

"Yeah there are." Sasuke said, surprised Gaara even knew about that. "There are four levels. You start with your hands, then go on to your feet. Once you're on level three you get to use it out of other parts of your body and get to actually control fire that's not yours. One the last level you can even blow fire out of your mouth." Sasuke explained.

"..Won't you burn your lips then?" Kiba asked, looking at Sasuke slightly confused.

"If you do it right you won't. But when you start you will. I remember my uncle starting and burning his lips all the time. It was pretty funny." Sasuke said and grinned.

"Which level are you?" Gaara asked, looking at Sasuke.

Neji meanwhile listened, interested. He never knew that about the fire people.

"Three." Sasuke said. "And I don't seem to be getting to level four, because nobody can teach me." Sasuke answered.

"Ah." Gaara said, nodding. "Did you ever knew someone who reached level four?"

"My dad was on level four." Sasuke said. "He used it all the time to impress me and my brother."

Everyone nodded now, impressed by the little story.

"Interesting." Kakashi said, nodding. "I believe fire is the only element that uses levels."

Sasuke nodded. "You never taught me levels with electricity. Does water use levels?" Sasuke asked Neji now.

"Not that I'm aware of." Neji said, as he shook his head. "Although you have low, middle and high level attacks."

"But every element has that." Lee said.

"There are only levels in fire using because the fire users are so strict. You get taught everything in levels." Sasuke said.

"Wind has no levels or level attacks." Haku said now.

"Of course it hasn't." Kiba said with a smirk, which lead Haku to glare at him.

"Shut up Kiba." Sasuke said. "So what's the deal with wind then? Don't you have heavier and weaker attacks?" He asked Haku.

"Well the point with wind is, is that everyone creates his own attacks." Haku explained. "We don't have teachers and everyone has their own fighting style."

"Oh...that's just odd." Sasuke said.

"How come no one teaches you guys?" Lee asked interested.

"We're not with a lot." Haku said. "And almost all the wind users leave their houses at the age of ten, to search for a group to travel with. It's common to form your own powers."

"Then how do you even know how to use it?" Sasuke asked confused and frowned.

"I found out at the age of eleven." Haku said. "Some of us never find it out or die because they don't have the chance to. It's cruel, but it happens. It's just our culture."

"Oh. Well then I'm glad you found out." Sasuke said and smiled at Haku.

"I'm glad about that as well." Haku said, smiling.

"The element of earth works by how strong the person is." Lee said happily.

"Indeed." Gaara said, nodding. "It's just simple and hard."

"Yeah and electricity works just like water I guess." Kiba said, nodding to Neji.

"Pretty much. So that means it must be hard for someone who knows earth magic to learn wind or water or something." Sasuke said.

"Probably." Kakashi said, nodding. "I haven't heard of anyone of another element being able to use water. Same goes with fire. I think that really has to be in your veins."

"That's true." Neji said. "I can use two elements as well, because I had different parents."

Sasuke looked at Neji now. "Two? Which one beside water do you use?" He asked surprised.

"I can use earth a little." Neji said. "My father was an earth user. But my mom was more dominant, she was a water user. But it gave me an annoying disease. I can't be longer under water then one day."

"But what can you exactly use of the earth element?" Gaara asked, looking at Neji.  
"I'm the fastest water surfer." Neji answered. "I can let the earth on the ground push the water forwards as well, while I'm pushing the water forwards too. I'm really fast. And I can form rocks a little."

"So you're pretty much on the lowest of earth using. Well...you don't seem so strong, so that's probably it." Sasori said to Neji.

"How do you live if you can only be under water for a day?" Lee asked.

"There's a little connection between my house and a cave. That way, there's always air in my house." Neji said, ignoring Sasori's comment. "All the other water users just have houses with water everywhere."

"Oh. Weird." Lee said.

"So what do you do when you visit another water user? How does that work anyhow, holding your breath for that long?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, after I breathed in, the air goes to my lungs and it stays there. Every time I breath, I first breath some air out, breath it in again, and then breath it out, into the water." Neji said. "I only need small amounts of it. But after twenty four hours I don't have any air left in my lungs. Then I need to get more."

"I'd hate it to live under water then." Haku said, frowning.

"Yeah me too, that sounds horrible. So you can drown too just like us? Pretty weird for a water user." Sasuke said, frowning too.

"Yes, when I'm locked up somewhere under water more then a day, I'll drown." Neji said, nodding.

"That sucks. Don't you mind that you're not like the other water users then?" Lee asked.

"Not really." Neji said. "They think I'm strange, but well, I don't really care."

"I heard water users used ranks as in an army. What rank were you in then?" Sasuke asked. "You couldn't have been very high if you couldn't hold your breath as long as the others."

"It's true that we had ranks." Neji said. "You have the leader, Kisame, there are three under him, then come the leaders of the elite groups, which I was one from, and then the leaders of the normal groups, then the members of the elite groups, then the members of the normal groups and then the villagers."

"So you were pretty high then?" Lee asked surprised.

"Yes, practically one of the highest positions you can get." Neji said, nodding.

"So then how come you were.. you know." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji. It was weird for someone so high in rank to get raped.

"..Aoi's the strongest after Kisame." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "And I was very weak from my stay here. He healed my wounds, but my body still hadn't recovered, I couldn't do a thing."

"Oh.. Yeah sorry about that." Sasuke said.

"So that Aoi guy liked you then? Aren't you scared he'll come after you?" Sasori asked.

"A little." Neji said, shrugging. "He did like me, somewhere, which might be my body. I don't know, he.. he gets excited when I can't do anything against him. So if he really liked me, no."

"Well let's hope he won't because he was really strong." Lee said and smiled at Neji.

Neji nodded.

"Indeed." He said.

"You know, I feel like sleeping." Kiba said all of a sudden.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow now. "Then go to sleep." He said as if it was obvious.

"Good idea." Kiba said, nodding. He then stood and walked towards his sleeping bag.

"We should go to sleep indeed." Kakashi said, nodding. "It's late."

"Yeah...Can someone get me to my sleeping bag.." Sasuke softly said, still ashamed he had to ask. But there really wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Shall we do that together Neji?" Haku asked, and Neji nodded. Haku pulled Sasuke up and they both supported Sasuke towards his sleeping bag. When they got there, Haku held open the sleeping back and Neji put Sasuke into it.

"..I feel stupid.." Sasuke mumbled as Neji laid him down. He looked away.

"Don't." Haku said, and gave Sasuke a kiss on his lips. Neji now sighed and stood again, walking back to the group. He still couldn't stand it when Sasuke and Haku kissed.

Sasuke grinned a little now. "Hmm, do that again and make me feel better then." He said.

Haku smiled as he put his hands onto Sasuke's cheeks and kissed him again, this time deeper.

Sasuke smiled into the kiss as he kissed back. He always felt better when Haku kissed him. It made him feel good. Made him forget about his condition just a little.

From the campfire, Neji looked at the two silently, and finally turned his head away. He was so jealous... he bit his lip now. Damn it.

Shikamaru looked at Neji and then sat down next to him. "Jealous?" He asked, smirking just slightly.

Neji looked at Shikamaru and then looked away.

"What could I be jealous of?" He asked, putting his head in the air.

"Of Sasuke and Haku obviously." Shikamaru said, looking at Neji. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"..Fine." Neji muttered. "..I think I'm in love with Sasuke."

"Oh. And what are you gonna do about that then?" Shikamaru simply asked.

"Giving up and searching someone else I guess." Neji said, shrugging.

"You're not gonna try and fight for him? I mean, it's pretty obvious he likes you too." Shikamaru said shrugging.

"He got Haku now." Neji said. "He doesn't like me."

"He's been eyeing you every chance he got. He might be going for Haku now, but it won't work out between those two anyhow." Shikamaru said, looking lazy.

Neji frowned as he looked at Shikamaru.

"What do you mean he's been eyeing me?" Neji asked. "If you mean looking, that doesn't mean he likes me."

"It does with Sasuke. He doesn't eye you unless he likes you." Shikamaru said.

"..But what do you mean it won't work between Sasuke and Haku?" Neji asked. "They seem very happy."

"They are. But Sasuke is far too rough for Haku and Haku is far too innocent for Sasuke. Opposites might attract, but they barely ever work." Shikamaru said.

Neji nodded.

"...I had sex with Sasuke." He softly said now. He still felt guilty about it.. but it had felt so good, so right.

Shikamaru looked at Neji just mildly surprised. "Really? When was that?" He asked.

"A week ago or something." Neji said, shrugging. "I believe the night after you guys found me again."

"Really? Well then obviously Sasuke likes you." Shikamaru simply answered as he looked at the campfire.

"..I don't know, it seemed like it was lust.." Neji softly said.

"Did he say something after it or just left?" Shikamaru asked.

"We had a talk about that he was with Haku and stuff." Neji said. "I told him I liked him a lot and well.. He said he liked me too but he was with Haku."

"So then what's the problem?" Shikamaru asked and looked at Neji as if what he had to do was oh so obvious.

"...Haku is very sensitive." Neji said.

"So?" Shikamaru asked. "He can do better then Sasuke if you ask me."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked with a slight frown.

"Haku deserves someone who's constantly there for him and gives him all the attention he needs. Sasuke can't do that. Sasuke has issues." Shikamaru said.

"True." Neji said. "..Haku seems to have a heart of gold."

"He does. And Sasuke doesn't." Shikamaru said.

"He's angry a lot." Neji said, nodding.

"Like I said, he has issues." Shikamaru said. "He's had a lot to deal with, can't let it go and won't let it go. Which means for Haku he has to always be there for Sasuke and barely gets anything in return."

"Indeed." Neji said, nodding. "Like that time that Haku was so angry because he'd taken care of Sasuke and Sasuke only snapped at him."

"Exactly. Which is why Haku deserves someone better. I for one think Haku shouldn't even be on this world. It's too cruel for him. Too bad it's the only thing there." Shikamaru said.

"Indeed." Neji said. "..It's so sad that he was raped.."

"It is. I'm sure he'll never get over it." Shikamaru said.

"True." Neji said, nodding. "So do you have an eye for someone?"

"Not really. Kiba sometimes seems interesting, but he's just plain stupid." Shikamaru answered.

Neji snorted.

"And you seem very smart." He said. "Opposites attract, hm? When is Kiba interesting then?"

"Whenever he's being an idiot." Shikamaru said. "He must be the only one on the team I don't get."

Neji snorted.

"Perhaps that's good for you." He said. "He has secrets for you to reveal. But hey, you're amazingly smart, aren't you?"

"So they say. I'm not a tactician for nothing." Shikamaru answered.

"True." Neji said, nodding. "Isn't it irritating that you're so smart?"

"You're smart yourself, why don't you answer it." Shikamaru said, pulling up an eyebrow.

"I don't think I'm as smart as you." Neji said. "And well, sometimes it's a bit annoying, when other people don't get things and you understand it immediately."

"It is. Luckily, we're smart enough to explain it on their level as well. Except for Kiba, he's just so dumb, no one can understand him sometimes." Shikamaru said.

"And he probably can't understand others as well." Neji said, laughing softly.

"No." Shikamaru said and grinned. "He only understands himself."

"Typical." Neji said, smirking. "Kakashi seems smart as well by the way. Gaara too, and Sasori. I have the idea that the dumbest here are first Kiba, then Sasuke, and then Lee. Am I correct? And Haku is somewhere in between I think. He's not dumb, he's just so.. strange to the world or something. Like a child."

"Haku's really smart, but like you said, he just doesn't know how the world works. Lee 'can' be smart, he just gets excited to easily and then doesn't think. Kiba is stupid and Sasuke is just slow. Unless it's something he used to study on." Shikamaru said.

Neji nodded.

"I see." He said. "Sasuke sometimes seems really stupid."

"Sasuke knows a lot, except for how to handle others. Seriously, he has zero people skills." Shikamaru said grinning.

Neji smiled.

"Ah, that's it." Neji said. "He's a bit self centred. But I believe he can be very sweet as well." He slightly turned around now and then looked at Sasuke, who was now laying in his sleeping bag with a sleeping Haku holding him close.

"Sometimes he is. I mean he obviously cares about us all. He just doesn't know how to show and doesn't wanna show it either." Shikamaru said.

"He's too proud." Neji said, nodding, as he looked at Shikamaru again.

"He is. And too self centred too. God he can be such an arrogant brat sometimes." Shikamaru said.

"Indeed." Neji said. "But luckily he's not like that most of the times."

"Depends on his days how he is. He's bipolar or something, his mood swings can be unbearable." Shikamaru said.

"He can be." Neji said, nodding.

"Well luckily he's a skilled fighter and does protect us. And he can be smart from time to time." Shikamaru said.

"Indeed." Neji nodded, and then yawned. "Hey, it was nice to talk to you, but I'm going to sleep now."

"Yeah that might be a good idea." Shikamaru said as he stood up. "We'll talk some other time."

Neji nodded.

"Alright." He said. "Goodnight." He then walked towards his sleeping bag.

"Night." Shikamaru said as he too walked to his sleeping bag and got in.

Neji sighed as he stared at Sasuke and Haku for a few seconds. He'd think of it first, before he made his move. He turned around now and closed his eyes. A few seconds after, he fell asleep.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

"How are you feeling?" Neji asked the next day, as he sat down next to Sasuke. Haku had just left towards a lake to wash himself, so Neji could talk to Sasuke one to one now.

"Like crap. My muscles are stiff. I never thought not using them could cause someone so much pain." Sasuke groaned.

"..I could massage them if you want." Neji said. "But I don't think it will be very helpful."

"I don't think so either. I'll have someone do that whenever I can use them again." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No not really. Not using anything doesn't make you hungry either." Sasuke answered as he shook his head.

"Perhaps you should eat a few bites." Neji said. "Then I'll take a big piece, you can eat as much as you want and then I'll eat the rest. Ok? Since you have to eat, you know that."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Now stop babying me." He said.

"I'm only taking care of you." Neji said with a smile as he stood, and then got a piece of meat, and returned to Sasuke, sitting down next to him. Then he pulled him up a little more into a sitting position, and put the meat in front of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke rolled his eyes once again and then took the piece of meat and chewed it.

"Neji.." He said once he swallowed. "Thanks for not saying anything to Haku."  
"You're welcome." Neji said. "I guessed it's better to not tell him, he'd be hurt by it."

"I know, he would. That's why I'm thanking you for it." Sasuke said and then looked away a little awkward. Well this sure was uncomfortable.

"I should thank you as well, for giving that moment to me." Neji softly said.

Sasuke looked at Neji a little dumbfounded. "Huh? what do you mean?" He asked confused.

"..I just want you to know that I felt great during the sex." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "..You made me feel better then ever."

Sasuke looked back. "..Well...same to you.." Sasuke softly said. He knew he was wrong for saying it. But Neji did make him feel so great. Better then Haku, or at least different.

"...Here, take another bite." Neji said, as he held the meat in front of Sasuke's mouth again.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then took the meat and ate it. "You were supposed to eat too." He said, his mouth full.

"I know." Neji said. "But it's a big piece. There'll be more then enough left for me. Besides, I never ate so much in my whole life as I eat with you guys."

"You get fat by travelling with us if you don't exercise enough. Kiba always catches loads of things." Sasuke answered. "Now eat."

"Easy." Neji said with a smile as he cleaned Sasuke's mouth a little and then took a bite of the meat himself. Damn it tasted great, as always. He chewed on the meat and let his tongue slip out of his mouth as a droplet of blood tried to escape his mouth. He licked his lips a little as he swallowed, and then took another bite.

Sasuke looked at Neji and especially Neji's lips. Those pretty perfect pink lips, that moved so amazingly when Neji chewed or took a bite. And then those droplets of blood that trickled down Neji's chin and the way he licked his lips. Right now, it was probably a good thing his muscles didn't work, otherwise it would have been pretty obvious he was getting quite excited by this. Sasuke swallowed as he kept looking, getting frustrated he couldn't lick that string of blood of Neji's chin or kiss those lips. Dammit.

Neji now noticed the droplet of blood that had ran down his neck, and he quickly wiped it away. He then smiled at Sasuke, as he saw him staring.

"Sorry, I always find it hard to eat this stuff." He said. "I'm used to fish, they don't have blood coming out of their veins the whole time."

"...Kiss me." Sasuke said, still mesmerized by Neji's lips and tongue and, God just everything about him.

Neji looked at Sasuke a little surprised now. He quickly looked if Haku was back already, before turning around to Sasuke again.

"..Are you sure?" He asked.

"I've never been so sure in my life." Sasuke breathed out, keeping his gaze on Neji's lips, his own mouth just slightly hanging open.

Neji nodded as he then moved his head closer, held Sasuke's head with one hand (his other hand still had the meat in it) and then he kissed Sasuke on the lips, soft, but passionate.

Sasuke gave out a soft moan as he kissed back, deepening the kiss by bringing his head forward a little. God those lips. Those soft lips. Sasuke licked over them, tasting them. And they tasted so good.

Neji now opened his mouth and let Sasuke's tongue enter his mouth, as he softly sighed and started to move his own tongue with Sasuke's. This felt so good..

Sasuke just kept licking over Neji's lips and tongue. Neji tasted to good and he felt so good and God why didn't he do this earlier? Well he did, but not after they had had sex.

Neji let his hands stroke over Sasuke's face and through his hair now, enjoying the warmth of Sasuke's mouth, the taste, and the administrations of Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke really was a good kisser. He never ever wanted this kiss to stop.

But Sasuke suddenly turned his face away to break the kiss and then looked at Neji. "..Haku could be back any minute." Sasuke softly said, licking his lips to taste Neji's lips on his own.

Neji moved his head back and then nodded.

"..Alright." He said, as he looked at the ground now. Damn it. Sasuke was Haku's now. Neji wished he could call Sasuke his.. Neji now sat down next to Sasuke and took a bit of his meat again, and then saw Shikamaru smirking to him. He stuck out his tongue and then continued eating, looking an other way.

"If Haku wasn't there Neji...I wouldn't have hesitated to ask you to be mine." Sasuke softly said.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, and slightly smiled.

"I would have been yours already.." He softly said.

Sasuke looked back at Neji and then looked to the floor. "I just like you both so much." He softly said.

"..I understand Sasuke." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke now. "..But you already have Haku."

"..And I don't want to loose him." Sasuke said.

"I understand that as well." Neji softly said.

Now, Haku came walking back to them.

"Hey." Haku said, smiling, as he sat down next to Sasuke and gave him a kiss, and then frowned. "You smell weird. Did you eat something?"

"Err yes. Neji gave me some food." Sasuke quickly said and then smiled at Haku. Of course Haku could taste Neji on his lips. He just hoped Haku wouldn't find out.

"Oh, alright." Haku said, as he smiled. "I'm going to get some too." He got up and then walked towards where Kiba had put the meat down.

Neji looked at Sasuke, slightly frowning. That had been close.

Sasuke sighed now. Damn. "He smelled you..." He softly said to Neji.

"..I know.." Neji softly said. And once again, he felt guilty. He frowned. This was just too hard.

"..I'm sorry." Sasuke said and looked at Neji, then to Haku. If he had to choose...well he did have to choose. But he had no clue what to do.

Haku now came walking back and sat down next to Sasuke again, smiling.

"The weather is really good today." He said. "I'm sure we'll be able to travel a lot today."

"I sure hope we will. The last couple of days were really disappointing." Sasuke said, trying his best not to let Haku know something was up.

"Indeed." Haku said, still cheerful.

Sasuke smiled at Haku. "You're great." He said. He knew Neji was still sitting next to him. He just had to tell Haku that he was great. That he meant a lot.

"Thanks." Haku said, as he blushed a little. He looked at Sasuke. "Where did that come from?"

"Dunno. I just wanted you to know." Sasuke said and smiled.

"Alright, thanks." Haku said, smiling. He then gave Sasuke a kiss on his cheek.

"So did you have a nice bath? Too bad I couldn't be there." Sasuke said and grinned a little.

"Indeed." Haku said, giggling a little. "It was nice yes. The water is quite cold, that's the only thing that was not really nice."

"Oh that sucks. And that while it's such nice weather." Sasuke said. "I hope I'll be able to bath with you again soon."

"Perhaps I could carry you to the lake with someone else?" Haku asked. "We should wash you soon."

"Yeah Kakashi gave me a bath a few nights ago when you were all sleeping." Sasuke said. "And I want our baths to be nice, so we'll just wait."

"True." Haku said.

"So..." Sasuke said, not knowing what to say anymore. It was still awkward having just kissed Neji and now being with Haku again.

"I hope we'll reach the north fast." Haku said.

"I hope so too." Sasuke said and sighed. "I really feel like moving again."

"I can get that." Haku said, nodding.

"Then I can finally touch you again too." Sasuke said and smiled at Haku a little.

"Indeed." Haku said, softly smiling.

"Sasuke, Neji, Haku! We're going!" Sasori suddenly said. Sasuke looked up and sighed. Now he had to get bound to Kakashi again.

* * *

A few days later, the team had not come very far. It was obvious none of them really knew where to go, but they just travelled up, hoping they would reach the North soon now. They were walking along a river now when Sasori suddenly stopped. He looked around.

"I don't know where to go." He simply said.

"..Really?" Kiba asked, looking at Sasori to see if he was joking or not.

"We got lost. I no longer know where the North is." Sasori said serious.

"...Jeez, just let me go then, I know where to go when I'm in the water." Neji said, frowning.

"We can't trust you." Sasori said as he turned around and looked at Neji.

"I think we can." Sasuke said. He just wanted this to be over with already.

Neji glared at Sasori now.

"What do I have to do to gain your trust?" He snapped now. "I'm getting sick of it, I left my house and I just work with your group, get you food and stuff, help with everything, and you still don't trust me?"

"You're still a water user." Sasori said. "Kakashi, what do you think?" He looked at Kakashi now.

"Hmm... well I do trust him somehow." Kakashi said, thinking. "He did things that no water user would have done."

"He did. Just let him go, I want my muscles back." Sasuke said and Sasori sighed.

"Fine, you can go. But if you don't come back, I'll kill you." Sasori said to Neji.

"Fine." Neji said and then looked at Sasuke. "What does your brother look like?"

"Why, I really don't care that much which fire user comes over." Sasuke said to Neji.

"If I see your brother I could better go to him right." Neji said.

Kiba now walked towards Neji and then gave him some meat, wrapped up in clothes.

"Here, for on the way." He said and Neji nodded to him, thankful.

"Thanks." He said.

"He had long, black hair, a little wild. Red eyes and I think he might be taller then me. He was always tall. He also has scars under his eyes." Sasuke answered.

"Take care Neji." Shikamaru said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Neji nodded, and then walked towards the waterside near to them.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He said, and then stepped onto the water, which he made hard now, and then suddenly made the sand push forwards together with the water, and then he surfed away, at an incredible speed.

The team looked at him, speeding away. "Wow..." Lee said.

"He's fast." Shikamaru added.

"..Indeed." Kiba said, who was looking at the little dot they could still see now, which was Neji. "I never saw someone that fast."

"Well that's only good. He'll be back soon too." Sasuke said.

"Indeed." Kakashi said, and stretched. "Well, let's make a camp here then."

"So we're just going to stay here?" Shikamaru asked as he immediately sat down.

"I guess so." Kakashi said, shrugging. "Kiba, you go search some food kay?"

Kiba nodded, as he already walked off.

"It's a shame that Neji can't get some fish now." He said. "It's good to have something else once in a while as well."

"Well we've had fish for a lot of days. We can do without for a few too." Sasori said as he too sat down.

"Can someone get me off?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Haku said as he went to help Sasuke. Gaara helped him as well, and within a few seconds, Sasuke was released and Gaara put him on the ground, against a tree, so he could sit.

"Thanks." Sasuke said. "So what do we do if Neji doesn't come back?" He asked.

"We'll wait for three days, and then we go to the north either way." Kakashi said. "Well, we'll try to."

"I'll try finding out where the north is by then." Sasori said.

Gaara nodded, as he was making a campfire once again.

"Indeed." Kakashi said. "Now we can just relax."

"Great, like I haven't done that enough yet." Sasuke said and grinned.

"Very funny." Kakashi said, grinning.

"I know. Haku come here." Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Haku asked, as he walked towards Sasuke and sat down next to him.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to come over. You should be used to that by now." Sasuke said and laughed a little.

"...I'm starting to think you see me as your dog." Haku said, sweatdropping.

"I don't see you like that. I just want you close." Sasuke said.

"I know, but it sounds like it." Haku said, softly laughing, as he kissed Sasuke on the lips.

Sasuke smiled now. "I know. Sorry." He said as he moved his head forward a little to show Haku that he wanted another kiss.

Haku smiled and then gave Sasuke another kiss on the mouth, and then onto his forehead, cheeks, nose and chin.

"I love you Sasuke." He said, smiling once again.

Sasuke stopped smiling now and looked at Haku surprised. Did he just say 'I love you'? He then started smiling again.

"...I love you too." He softly said. He really did love Haku, he knew that.

Haku smiled once again and then kissed Sasuke, and kissed him really deep. It made him so happy to know that Sasuke loved him too.

Sasuke gave out a soft moan as he kissed back, hoping Haku would just feel how much he loved him. He kissed softly yet deep.

Haku closed his eyes and then sighed into the kiss, really happy right now. Now, nothing could go wrong anymore.

"You're in my way." A low voice suddenly said. Sasuke opened his eyes as the kiss was broken. He looked right in the eyes of Aoi.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

Haku opened his eyes wide and let out a cough as he felt a sword piercing through his body. From his back to his stomach. It was deadly silent for a moment now.

"You're all going to die you mother fuckers!" A well known voice yelled, together with the maniacally laughing, as Hidan came surfing from the water now, heading for Sasuke as well.

"Shit!" Kakashi yelled as he jumped up and quickly send an electric attack towards Hidan, to stop him.

The rest of the team jumped up too, but Sasuke only had eye for what happened around him. He looked at Aoi who was standing in front of him and followed his body. Haku had gone limp. He barely moved anymore. Sasuke then saw why. A sword was pierced through Haku's body and Sasuke felt his throat swell up. "...H-Haku..?" Sasuke asked. God Haku had to answer him.

Haku was now laying on the floor, trying to breath, but he couldn't breath anymore. And he felt his heart beat in his throat, but it went weaker and weaker. He was.. dying.

"..L.. love you.. ghk.." Haku managed to bring out, before he coughed up blood. Meanwhile, Aoi was being pushed away by an earth attack of Gaara, and Aoi participated in the fight now.

"..H-Haku...don't die...Haku.." Sasuke said as his breathing got heavier. God if Haku died...Haku couldn't die, he just couldn't. Sasuke just wanted to pick Haku up and help him. But he couldn't. He would've been able to do something if his body moved. And..oh god Haku couldn't die.

Kiba now came running back, and saw what was happening, but then he saw Sasuke and Haku. His eyes widened and he ran towards them.

"My god, Haku!" He yelled, as he knelt down next to Haku and removed some clothes, so he could look at the wound."...Oh God.." he softly said as he realized this wound was too heavy.. they had no healer so.. Haku would.. die.

"...K-Kiba.. please tell me you can save him.. Please save him.." Sasuke said desperate. He swallowed as he looked at Haku full of fear.

Kiba looked at Sasuke now, as tears appeared in his eyes and Haku coughed up some more blood.

"..I can't Sasuke.." He softly said. Haku's body started to shake now, and there was fear in Haku's eyes to be seen. He knew he was dying. And he was so afraid to die.

"No you have to...you have to save him.. Oh god, just save him.." Sasuke said as tears ran down his face. But he knew there was no saving Haku...Neji wasn't there. There was no one who could heal...And Haku was so badly wounded.

"..P-Please take him near me.." Sasuke said.

Kiba looked at Sasuke with a soft look on his face and then breathed in deeply, and removed the sword out of Haku's body. Haku shook heavily and let out a yelp of pain, and then started shaking. Kiba placed Haku onto Sasuke's lap now, with tears in his eyes, and then bit his lip.

Sasuke looked at Haku and then just started crying. He had promised himself he wouldn't cry for anyone ever again, but here he was. Loving Haku, and Haku was dying.

"..H-Haku you can't die.." Sasuke sobbed. "..I need y-you.."

Haku coughed up more blood, and breathed in.. and then didn't breath out anymore as his whole body fell still. Kiba looked at Haku now and then burst out into crying, as he saw Haku's eyes not focusing on anything. Haku had.. passed away..

Sasuke looked at Haku through wet eyes, sobbing heavily now. Haku was gone. The one he loved was gone. "..P-please come back.. Haku say s-something...H-haku please!" Sasuke yelled frustrated as he let his head fall onto Haku's.

"..He's g-gone Sasuke.." Kiba sobbed now.

"..No he's n-not...He'll come back...H-Haku come back.. Dammit I love y-you.." Sasuke cried and then closed his eyes, biting his lip. Haku was really gone. He hated to admit it but Haku...had died. Right there. Right after they said they loved each other. It was like a curse...And it hurt so bad.

Meanwhile, the fight was still going on. Kakashi was in the lead, especially fighting against Aoi, and Sasori was the one who was attacking Hidan most of the time. They were doing their best to keep those guys off Sasuke.

"Where is Neji!?" Aoi yelled as he attacked Kakashi constantly with waves of water. He looked around too, trying to find Neji somewhere between the others, who were fighting off Hidan mostly.

"We haven't seen him here!" Kakashi yelled as he attacked with heavy electric attacks. "You should watch your own people more carefully!" What did this guy even want from Neji now?

"Oh I know he is with you! Now where is he!?" Aoi yelled, attacking Kakashi with even more waves and made long whips, reaching to Kakashi.

"Look, he's not here, what do you even want from him?!" Kakashi yelled as he slammed his hands into the ground and let electric waves race towards Aoi. He ducked Aoi's attacks.

Aoi evaded Kakashi's attack as well. "He's a water user and now he is a traitor! We will kill him!" Aoi said and moved an enormous wave towards the team.

"Let's go Hidan!" He yelled then.

Hidan growled as he send one last attack towards the group as well and then surfed away together with Aoi, in search for Neji. The group quickly jumped up, into the trees, and then waited for the water to be gone.

"...Will Neji be fine?" Kiba asked, who had pulled Sasuke up with him as well.

"He's faster then those two. He should be." Sasori said as he looked at the two water users moving away. The water soon started moving away from them as well.

Everyone looked down silently and when the water was gone, Haku's dead body was to be seen again, this time soaked. Kiba frowned, as he looked at Haku, and then bit his lip. Haku didn't deserve this..

Sasuke in the mean time was still crying and he didn't care whoever saw it.

"...Haku...is he..?" Lee asked carefully as he looked down.

"..He is.." Kiba softly said. Everyone stared at Haku's body now, with tears in their eyes. Everyone got down now.

"..We should give him a funeral.." Kakashi said, as he looked at Haku, swallowing. It was like one of his children had just died. He then sat down and closed Haku's eyes.

"..Rest in peace, sweet Haku." He said. "..I'm sure you're at a better place now.."

"..At least he's where he belongs now.." Shikamaru said. Even he had tears in his eyes. Sasori walked past Haku now, to a big tree. He then moved the earth away, for Haku's body to be put in.

Gaara walked forwards and lifted Haku's body up, and carried him to the place that Sasori had made for him. He then placed Haku in it and stepped backwards.

"..Everyone close your eyes and say your goodbye to him." Kakashi said, as he closed his eyes, as tears escaped his eyes.

The rest did the same. Some sobs and cries were heard. Sasuke though, was the only one who didn't close his eyes. He just stared at Haku, wanting to remember that face forever. Tears were still making it's way down his face, but he was silent. For Haku.

* * *

Some days later, Neji woke up with a terrible headache. He opened his eyes slightly and tried to let them adjust to where he was.. but he found out that it was completely dark around him. He couldn't see a thing. But what he did hear, was the sound of water. All around him. And he noticed that his wrists were tied together above his head, and his legs were pushed against the wall, onto his ankles. They were spread a little. Neji frowned. What on earth had happened? He frowned as he tried to think back to what happened the days before.. but he couldn't find the answer. But one thing was sure: he was in a dungeon or a cell of the water users. Which meant that he was in big trouble.

At that moment, a door opened and some light came through the dungeon. Then it closed again and footsteps were heard. Then a voice.

"Hello Neji, up already?" It said.

Neji frowned. That voice.. he recognized it from somewhere, but who it was..

"..Who are you?" He asked, and then frowned as he heard the fear in his own voice. He could vaguely see a figure walking towards him, but he still couldn't make out who it was.

Then suddenly, two lips were pressed against Neji's for just seconds before the person pulled back. "Remember me now?" He said and you could heard he was smirking.

"..Aoi?" Neji now asked, as he felt his stomach twitch a little.

"Good boy, so you do remember me by the kiss." Aoi said and laughed. "Now you must be wondering what you are doing here hm?" He said.

"..Aren't you going to kill me?" Neji asked. He got really nervous by the fact that it was so dark and he couldn't see Aoi.

"Hmm not yet. I did already kill someone similar to you." Aoi said smirking.

Neji frowned.

"Who did you kill?" He asked, afraid for the answer. At hearing the tone that Aoi was speaking with, it was someone Neji knew.

"I know you've been traveling with that fire user, so this must ring some bells. Long dark hair, big brown eyes, feminine. He was kissing the fire user while I killed him. I think they even said 'I love you' to each other. Oh how much fun it was to kill him right then and there." Aoi said.

Neji was silent for a moment. Haku. He then felt anger rise up.

"How could you?!" Neji snapped. "I knew you were mean, but this is just heartless! They loved each other, you asshole!"

"And that made it all the better to kill the guy. A hell of a way to have you last kiss hm." Aoi said, grabbing Neji's face roughly. "Now shut your mouth, pretty."

"Let go of me." Neji snapped and then spat into Aoi's face. He was going to die anyway, and he just longed to do that once. "That I could ever love you. You're the meanest person in the world."

Aoi groaned as he wiped his face and then hit Neji in the face. "You know Neji, that really wasn't smart. I wasn't planning on torturing you, but now.." He said sinister.

Neji's head snapped to the side as he let out a moan.

"...Then what 'were' you planning?" Neji snapped. "Just killing me on the spot?"

"Exactly. Would've been less painful Neji. Now you will be begging me to kill you." Aoi said and then hit Neji in the stomach three times.

Neji let out a few moans as he gritted his teeth together.

"..J-just leave me alone.." He groaned.

"Yes well that will never happen." Aoi said and then hit Neji in the face a few times and kicked him in the crouch. "Now I will be back in an hour or so. Try to behave." Aoi said.

Neji glared at Aoi now.

"Go to h-hell you." He snapped, groaning in pain.

"I will one day. But first I will just be bad on this world." Aoi said and then walked away.

Neji waited for Aoi to be gone before he started tugging at the ropes, trying to ignore the pain in his crouch and face. He had to free himself. He just had to.

* * *

An hour later, the door once again opened and closed. Someone walked to Neji's cell again and opened it.

"Hello Neji. Missed me?" Aoi's voice came.

"..So this is it hm?" Neji asked, as he felt his heartbeat going faster. "You're going to kill me now."

"Why would you think that Neji?" Aoi asked as he locked the door again and then walked to Neji. He started loosening the shackles now.

Neji frowned now, slightly confused.

"...You said that." Neji said. "..Are you going to let me go?" That would be too good to be true. But.. Aoi 'was' freeing him. What was he planning?

"Oh no no no Neji." Aoi said laughing. "I am going to have some fun." He now moved a hand under Neji's shirt and pinched a nipple.

Neji's eyes widened. Oh no. He wouldn't let Aoi do that to him again. Not now he was on full power and loosened. He pushed Aoi away.

"Get the hell away from me." He snapped, as he quickly jumped away from Aoi and then tried to open the cell door, but found out that Aoi had locked it. Shit. He tried to open the door once more, but it didn't help. He was stuck here with a guy that wanted to rape him. He felt fear gripping his heart again.

Aoi just walked to Neji and pulled him back, smashing him into the wall. He then held him there and started licking Neji's neck.

"You're not going anywhere Neji." He said.

Neji let out a moan of pain and started struggling against Aoi.

"Fuck off, you had me already!" Neji yelled at Aoi now, as he kicked him and hit him.

Aoi grabbed Neji's hands and pushed them back. "And I want you again." He said and bit down on Neji's neck, hard.

Neji let out a groan now, and then the loud ringing of a bell was being heard. Neji frowned. Wasn't that.. yes, it was. It was the bell that called every leader of the water users, for a meeting. Neji sighed a little now. He was saved.

Aoi turned around and groaned. "Dammit. What the hell is it now?" He snapped as he grabbed Neji by the arms and quickly bound him up again.

Neji noticed that Aoi was doing a poor job on tying him up, but he wouldn't say anything of that, of course. He just waited for Aoi to leave now.

"Probably about that damned fire user again. You're lucky for now Neji." Aoi snapped and then finished tying Neji up and left the cell, then the dungeon in a hurry.

Neji watched him go and made sure that he really left. Then he started to free himself of the bindings on his arms now. It was easily, Aoi really did a poor job on tying him up. Once his arms were loosened, he opened the cell, which Aoi had forgotten to lock, and then quickly ran out of the cell, swam away from the village, and towards his escape.

* * *

"And, do you already know where we are going?" Kiba asked Sasori, a bit frustrated.

"Almost. We're headed in the right direction." Sasori answered. The team had been traveling since a few days, since Neji hadn't come back.

"So you do know where we are going." Kiba said, with an eyebrow pulled up. Gaara groaned now.

"Just shut your mouth Kiba." He snapped.

"Yeah Kiba. You're annoying us." Sasuke snapped.

"You all shut up." Sasori said as he looked around while keeping up the pace.

"You're going in the wrong way." A voice behind them suddenly said, and when they turned around, Hidan was standing there, leaning onto his scythe. Next to him stood Aoi, who was glaring at them all, and a strange figure with an orange mask on his face was there as well. Behind them were a few other water users.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked, as he felt a twitch in his stomach. Kiba meanwhile ran towards Kakashi and quickly loosened Sasuke, and put him behind them all.

"We want the fire user." Aoi said.

"And we won't hesitate to kill you all to get to him either." The one with the orange mask said a little too cheerful.

"You're not getting him." Lee snapped.

"You'll have to go past us to get to him." Kakashi snapped, looking furious. He would do everything to protect his group. His friends and children. His family. Gaara now moved to stand next to Kakashi, glaring at the water users as well.

"Attack." Hidan simply said and all the water users rushed forwards, readying their attacks. Hidan smirked now and then grabbed his scythe again and ran towards the group as well.

Aoi smirked as well as he jumped up and made a wave of water, surfing on it.

"Get ready!" Sasori said as he quickly made a wall of earth before the water user, to buy them all some time.

Everyone in the group readied their attacks as well, and then the wall of earth was broken because of a huge amount of water that had been thrown against it, and the wall simply collapsed into mud. The fight started now, as almost everyone was fighting one to one, except for Sasuke of course.

Aoi made his way to Kakashi and started pushing some kind of water boomerangs towards him, that sliced through everything. "If you get the chance, kill the fire user!" He yelled to the others.

Kakashi now made little waves of electric power and he send them into the boomerangs, which he ducked, and then they all flew back towards Aoi. Kakashi frowned. Shit. Those water users were with too many. He saw Kiba and especially Shikamaru having a huge difficulty to fight. Gaara, Sasori, Lee and he were fine.

"You won't win, just give up!" The guy with the orange mask yelled as he attacked Kiba over and over with whips of water.

Kiba let out a yell as he was hit by the whips, and fell down onto the ground. The orange figure now sprinted towards Sasuke. It seemed like everything was lost. But suddenly, everyone was distracted by a voice that boomed over the landscape.

"Turn around water users, 'we' are your enemies!"

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**

* * *

**

When everyone turned around, they saw four men running their way, all with black hair and black eyes, with fire in their hands.

Aoi and the other water users looked at the fire users. "It are the ones that escaped! Get them!" Aoi yelled as he and his group now started attacking the fire users that came running up to them.

But now, another figure jumped out of the trees, with black, ruffled long hair, fierce red eyes.. spitting fire out of his mouth. The water users now jumped back a little, but couldn't help but being caught in the fire that came from the fire user's mouth.

Sasuke looked at the man that used the level four of fire magic. He knew perfectly well who it was. Someone of who he had thought he would never see again. His brother. Uchiha Itachi.

"Who are you guys!?" Sasori yelled to the fire users.

Itachi came running towards them now, towards Sasuke.

"Don't worry, we're on your side." He called to Sasori now. "I first need to help my brother." He then sat down next to Sasuke, and hugged him close. Damn. He had to stop himself from bursting out into crying now. He didn't knew what to say, while he let warmth go into Sasuke's body. He slightly set Sasuke's body on fire, but not in a way that he hurt him.

Sasuke felt his muscles slowly getting worked up again. But he didn't even care. His brother was here.

"...I thought you were dead.." Sasuke said, almost whispering.

"..I thought 'you' were dead.." Itachi softly said, as he stroke over Sasuke's back. "God I'm so happy you're still alive.. When I heard from that water user that you were alive, I immediately did all I could to escape, and I succeeded."

"..Why didn't you escape earlier? You're on level four..." Sasuke said as he hands started to move and his legs too. "I missed you so much all those years.."

"I didn't know where to go and at the mountains I was with other fire users.." Itachi softly said. He kept warming Sasuke. "..And I'm not on level four Sasuke. I'm at level five." He released Sasuke now, and slightly smirked at him. "Let's go beat the crap out of these guys."

Sasuke looked at Itachi and moved his shoulders and neck a bit, then stretched. "Since when does level five exist?" He asked as he got up. He could move again. And he would certainly beat the crap out of every single one of those fire users. But one in particular.

Itachi stood and pulled Sasuke up, while the water users were healing themselves.

"You'll see." Itachi said. "I can see you want to kill one of them very badly, am I right? You go for that guy and I'll take care of the rest."

"I do. The one with the green hair. He killed my boyfriend and raped someone I care deeply about." Sasuke snapped and then focused fire in his hand. He looked at it and smirked. Oh he was back.

"Alright." Itachi said with a smirk and then walked forwards. "Everyone get back!" He yelled at the elite team, and they all walked back, a bit frightened by this fire user. Itachi then let out a yell and pushed his hands down onto the earth, which caused the earth to split. A huge split was now heading towards the water users and then, when it reached them, tore the earth apart. It separated Aoi from the rest. And to the shock of the other water users, a loud bang was to be heard now and before anyone could wonder what was going on an enormous amount of lava came erupting out of the earth, towards the water users.

Sasuke looked at his brother amazed, but he would ask about it later. Sasuke jumped up and then ran to Aoi, started to shoot fire towards him.

"You will pay for what you did!" He yelled furious. Aoi would die. Painfully and slowly. For Haku and for Neji.

While the water users screamed in pain and terror, Aoi send a wave of water towards Sasuke.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked at a mocking tone.

Sasuke didn't respond to Aoi as he easily avoided the water, jumping over it and then shooting giant balls of fire towards Aoi, one even bigger then the other. He would kill Aoi for sure.

Aoi now tried to avoid the fire balls, and succeeded in destroying two of them with his water, because he got hit by one of the fireballs. He let out a scream of pain and tried to get the fire off him, by moving water around him.

But before he could try any of it, Sasuke kicked Aoi away, smashing right through the water. He then spread his arms and let fire cross his arms. It turned from read to blue, the hottest fire there can be. Sasuke then grabbed Aoi by the face with one arm burning his face. "That's for Neji!" Sasuke yelled.

Aoi let out a scream as his face was burned and torn. Everything in his face was being destroyed now.

Sasuke then used his other hand to burn right through Aoi's stomach, slowly burning all his intestines. He looked at Aoi furious. "And that one's for Haku." He snapped bitter.

Aoi now let out a few screams, but it didn't took long. Within a few seconds, his body was burning and Aoi was dead. Just like the other water users. A deadly silence followed now.

Sasuke looked at Aoi, still furious and then threw him away into the lava that Itachi had created. He would not have a funeral or anyone to mourn for him. Sasuke just stared at the magma now. At least this was over. He had taken his revenge for Haku.

Itachi now placed his hands onto the earth again and let the lava take the bodies with it, and let it flow back into the earth again.

Sasuke looked at the earth which closed as well. He then looked at Itachi and ran over to him, launching himself into Itachi's arms. He had wanted to do that for ten years now.

Itachi hugged Sasuke back, as he closed his eyes, holding him close. God he'd missed Sasuke so much.

"..Don't ever leave me again.." Sasuke said as he held onto Itachi for dear life. The rest of the team came walking towards them now.

"..So. This is Uchiha Itachi then? Your brother Sasuke?" Sasori asked, although he knew the answer.

Itachi kissed Sasuke onto his head now.

"I won't leave you anymore Sasuke." He said, and then looked at Sasori. "And yes, I am."

"Well nice to meet you." Sasori said. "And thanks for saving us sir." Lee added.

"It's fine." Itachi said, nodding to them all.

Sasuke was still holding onto Itachi like a small child. "Which water user told you I was still alive?" He asked Itachi. The only one it could be, was Neji. But then why wasn't he here?

"It was a young water user with white eyes and long brown hair." Itachi said, as he stroke through Sasuke's hair.

"..Neji. So why isn't he here?" Shikamaru asked Itachi. Something probably happened to him.

"That green haired guy came and took him with him." Itachi answered. "I don't know what happened to him after that."

"He'd better be OK." Sasuke snapped. If Aoi had killed Neji too...then he really wasn't sure what he should do.

"So what do we do then?" Lee asked.

"..Perhaps we should go search Neji?" Kiba asked.

"I think that would be a good idea, if we knew he was still alive. We might be looking for nothing." Sasori said.

"True." Kiba said, frowning. Then all of a sudden, they heard the splashing of water and when they turned around to the river which was near them, they could see someone racing towards them in the distance. Kiba sweat dropped.

"That could be Neji." He said.

"Or another enemy." Shikamaru said. "Although it does move like Neji." He added.

Everyone nodded and then the figure got closer. It was indeed Neji. He then came walking towards them, looking confused.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"We killed Aoi and those other water users." Sasuke said. "Or rather...Itachi did." He smiled at his brother now, still holding onto him a little.

"Good." Neji said, smiling a little, but then his smile faded. "Sasuke.. I'm so sorry for you about what happened to Haku.."

Sasuke's smile faded too. "..That's OK." He said, hiding his eyes behind his hair a little. He didn't wanna be weak about it again.

"Follow your heart Sasuke." A soft voice suddenly said, as the wind started to blow. "I'll love you forever, no matter what you do."

Sasuke looked up now, surprised as he looked around. Who the hell just said that? It sounded like...Haku.. He turned around and then felt something on his lips. A kiss.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked, as he let go of Sasuke a little. He hadn't heard the voice. No one had, except for Sasuke. Everyone looked at Sasuke, a little confused now.

Sasuke slowly touched his lips and then felt a hand on his cheek, softly. The wind then started blowing again, taking the soft touch with it as it stopped. But he was sure Haku had been there. Right there. Telling him that everything he did was OK.

"..Are you OK Sasuke?" Kiba asked, looking at Sasuke.

"..I...yeah.." Sasuke softly said and then wanted to touch his cheek but felt something in his hand. He opened his fist and then saw a necklace in it. Haku's necklace. The one he always wore. Sasuke then smiled. "...Thank you.." He softly said.

* * *

The next day, the team had calmed down from everything that had happened. Sasuke had gone away from the group for a little while. He just wanted to sit down and think about everything that happened. Haku's death, Itachi's return...Haku's spirit and what he said. He was just a little confused. Sasuke was sitting by a river now, cooling his feet until he felt Neji sitting down to him.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked, and looked at him worried.

"I'm OK, don't worry." Sasuke said as he toyed with Haku's necklace. He really was OK, just confused about it all.  
"You seem.. disturbed." Neji said.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed by everything that happened." Sasuke answered.

"I can understand that." Neji said, nodding. "Can I do something for you?"

"Haku told me to follow my heart." Sasuke suddenly said, without looking up. "What do you think?" He asked Neji.

"When did he tell you that?" Neji asked. "And I think you should do that as well. It's always the best to do what your heart tells you."

"After he died..." Sasuke softly answered. He knew he must sound crazy right now. But Haku had been there. He still was sometimes. In the wind, Sasuke was sure.

Neji frowned.

"..His spirit talked to you?" He asked. He didn't think of Sasuke as someone crazy right now, since he believed in spirits as well.

"Yesterday. When that wind suddenly came up." Sasuke answered nodding.

"And do you know why he told you to follow your heart?" Neji asked.

"...I think I do." Sasuke answered. He didn't know how, but somehow Haku knew. About what he felt for Neji. He knew Haku knew about it somehow. And that was probably the reason.

"Do you want to share that with me or is it personal?" Neji asked, curious.

"I think I 'should' share it with you." Sasuke said and smiled a little again, still toying with the necklace.

"Why?" Neji asked, as he smiled at Sasuke a bit confused. What was Sasuke talking about?

"Because it's about you." Sasuke said and finally looked at Neji.

Neji now frowned as he looked at Sasuke.

"...What?" He asked. He felt his heart beat in his throat now. Could it be..?

"He knew." Sasuke said. "Somehow he just knew that I...like you.. so much." He softly said.

"..He.. do you mean that you...?" Neji asked, not finishing his sentence. Was Sasuke in love with him..?

"I think...no I 'know' I'm in love with you Neji." Sasuke said, looking Neji in the eyes.

"Really?" Neji asked, as he felt himself becoming very happy and he blushed.

"Yeah.. So that's why he told me.." Sasuke answered.

"..I'm in love with you too Sasuke.." Neji softly said, as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at Neji. "..You are?" He asked and then smiled a little at Neji. Well.. that definitely felt good.

Neji nodded as he smiled back.

"But I thought you already knew." Neji said.

"..I knew you liked me...But I thought...since I was with Haku and all.. You just didn't really pay attention to it." Sasuke said

"I did.. I'm thinking of you the whole time." Neji said, as he sat closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled at Neji and sat down closer to Neji too. "I was really worried when you didn't come back." He said.

"It almost didn't end good." Neji said. "But I succeeded in escaping."

"Itachi said they caught you indeed. So.. I'm glad you came back." Sasuke said.

"Me too." Neji said, smiling. He couldn't help himself anymore as he grabbed Sasuke's head and kissed him, holding him close.

Sasuke immediately kissed back and grabbed Neji to pull him closer. He felt just a slight hint of guilt for Haku, but Haku had told him it was OK. And Haku knew Sasuke would always love him back. He just needed Neji now.

Neji stroke through Sasuke's hair with his hands, as he enjoyed the kiss. Finally.. he could finally kiss Sasuke again.

Sasuke just stroke the bottom part of Neji's hair, as he was rubbing over Neji's back a little. He kissed Neji softly but deeply, feeling as if it had been ages.

The kiss was deep and passionate, they were both obviously busy with showing the other how much he loved him. Neji sighed a little in the kiss, happy and satisfied. He finally got what he wanted. He did feel guilty towards Haku though. He felt like stealing Sasuke away from him.. but Sasuke did as his heart told him, which was what Haku had told him to do.. so it had to be alright.

Sasuke pushed Neji down now, just to kiss him better and more heavily. He loved how Neji kissed. So different and he tasted so good. They had such a big connection to each other. And Sasuke had no idea where it had come from. It was like it was faith.

Neji pulled Sasuke down better on top of him and deepened the kiss even more. He let Sasuke lay in between his legs now.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's legs now and massaged them softly as he kept kissing Neji. Their tongues just danced around each other by themselves. Everything felt right about this.

Neji sighed once more and then turned Sasuke around slightly, letting their legs get tangled together.

Sasuke moaned just slightly. He kissed Neji for a little while longer but then pulled back and looked at Neji. He then smiled. "You're a good kisser.." Sasuke said.

"Thanks.. you are as well." Neji said, smiling as well.

"So are you gonna keep travelling with us?" Sasuke asked, wrapping his arms around Neji.

"Sure." Neji said, as he kissed Sasuke's neck. "I'd love to."

"Then will you be mine?" Sasuke said as he stroke under Neji's shirt now.

"..I already am yours.." Neji softly said as he pulled off his own shirt. "Will you be mine as well?"

"Well I think that is only logical since I asked." Sasuke said and grinned a little as he touched Neji's upper body, exploring it.

Neji smiled as he simply kissed Sasuke again. He let his hands stroke through Sasuke's hair and over his cheeks, and finally under Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke kissed back, letting his tongue swirl around Neji's a little. He then moved his hands into Neji's pants and massaged Neji's ass. God Neji felt so good.

Neji sighed, as he let his tongue touch Sasuke's. He broke the kiss for a moment to pull off Sasuke's shirt and then kissed him again.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head with on hand now and then turned them around. He sat down between Neji's legs and started unbuttoning Neji's pants as he licked over Neji's chest.

Neji softly moaned as he stroke through Sasuke's hair once more. Sasuke's tongue on his chest felt so great... it all felt so great..

Sasuke now opened Neji's pants and then pulled them down together with Neji's boxers. He then moved more down and licked around Neji's length, teasing him.

Neji groaned as he then turned Sasuke around and unbuttoned Sasuke's pants as well. He now really wanted to see Sasuke. He wanted to look at him.

Sasuke stroke through Neji's hair now as it was the only part he could reach. "You're really pretty naked." He said.

"Thanks." Neji said, with a slight smirk. "You can't even see everything." He then pulled down Sasuke's pants and underpants, and pulled off his own shoes and socks. He then did the same to Sasuke as well.

"I saw you not even a minute ago." Sasuke said and then turned Neji around again and looked at him. "And I can see you now." He said and grinned a little as he sat down between Neji's legs and let both of his hands stroke from just above Neji's length, up to his nipples, which he played with a little and then back.

Neji smirked and then just turned Sasuke around again and got up, pulled Sasuke up and pushed him against a tree. He then took a few steps back.

"There, now I can finally look at you." Neji said, smirking. He inspected every part of Sasuke's body now, and he definitely liked it.

Sasuke laughed a little and put a hand in his side. "Well what do you think? Ain't I pretty?" He asked and laughed again.

"Very." Neji said, as he licked his lips a little. He then felt something stir between his legs. He looked at Sasuke and then smirked, as he flipped his hair back and looked seductive. "And what do you think about me?"

"Hmm I already said you're pretty. And horny." Sasuke said and walked to Neji again, then pushed him down on the floor again. "So let's do something about that." Sasuke said and traced a finger over Neji's starting erection.

Neji let out a gasp and then moaned. His hand suddenly shot forwards and he grabbed Sasuke's crouch. That'd teach him.

Sasuke groaned and then gasped. "..D-dammit. That was just mean." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji's face roughly and kissed him. It somehow turned him on that Neji was so aggressive. Sasuke moved his hand over Neji's erection more roughly now.

Neji smirked into the kiss as he just pushed Sasuke's hand away and started to massage Sasuke's erection. Let's see how Sasuke reacted to that.

Sasuke moaned into Neji's mouth but then grabbed Neji's hand in return and pushed it up above Neji's head. He then smirked and started stroking Neji's erection really roughly, putting his entire hand around it and moving it up and down while using circular motions. He was doing it really fast as well.

Neji groaned as he let his head fall back. God Sasuke was so good at this.

Sasuke now let go of Neji's hand and traced it down over his arm before grabbing Neji's head roughly and kissing him, his tongue pushing on Neji's. His hand now started moving even faster and he squeezed harder. Neji would not 'want' to stop this ever.

Neji winced and groaned as he gripped the ground under him. God.. If Sasuke continued like this he'd come in a minute.

And Sasuke did continue. He just continued, stroking and squeezing Neji's erection over and over again while he kissed Neji roughly, easily turning him on with his kisses too. Neji would have to feel overwhelmed.

Neji groaned and after a few more strokes, he came. And he came hard. He let out a soft yelp and somewhere between you could hear Sasuke's name.

Sasuke smirked. God it turned him on how he felt Neji come in his hand and his name in between those moans and yelps. It turned him on so badly how Neji looked, giving that pleasured face. It was almost becoming painful now.

Neji laid there panting for some seconds, before turning Sasuke around and bit down onto his neck hard and while Sasuke was distracted with that Neji licked down Sasuke's body and before Sasuke even noticed, he took Sasuke's full length into his mouth.

Sasuke gasped loudly as his hips bucked forward a little. Fuck that felt so...so good. "Ah.. ah...N-Neji.." Sasuke moaned as he grabbed Neji's by the hair and looked down. Fuck, it looked so damned hot, Neji's head between his legs. And Neji's mouth on his erection. He would almost come from that only.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a slight smirk and then he took Sasuke's dick in his right hand and started moving his head up and down, using his tongue to lick around the shaft once in a while.

Sasuke moaned loudly now and squirmed a little, bucking his hips up every once in a while. Oh God Neji was so good at this. It felt so warm and...fuck he would come in no time like this.

Neji continued sucking onto Sasuke's shaft, moving his head a little faster now and he sucked harder.

Sasuke started panting heavily now as his head fell back. "Oh g-god Neji...P-Please faster.. hn.." Sasuke moaned to Neji.

Neji nodded as he moved even faster. He didn't knew if he could go any faster so he decided to deepthroath Sasuke. He deepthroated him three times, and then sucked onto Sasuke's shaft for a while and then deepthroated again.

Sasuke's breath got caught up in his throat every time Neji deepthroated him. God that felt good. So warm and moist and God just so great. "...N-Neji ah...almost..." Sasuke moaned as he grabbed Neji's head tightly by the hair.

Neji put his left hand onto Sasuke's hip now as he deepthroated again and sucked really hard. He knew Sasuke was close.

Sasuke moaned loudly as Neji did this and then bucked his hips again, stopped by Neji's hand, but came inside of Neji's mouth heavily, giving a few shocks after. That had felt so great.

Neji kept his mouth onto Sasuke's organ and just as he wanted to swallow he looked at the right when he heard a voice and then sweatdropped as he saw Kiba standing there.

"Oh err.. I came to tell you we're going to eat.. yeah." He said and then quickly turned around and ran back to the camp again.

Neji sweatdropped, and then quickly swallowed.

Sasuke just laid there panting, looking at Kiba. Dammit, why did he have to come here? What an idiot. "..I-ignore him.." Sasuke panted to Neji.

Neji smirked as he laid down onto Sasuke.

"I already do." He said.

Sasuke turned his head to look at Neji and smiled at him. He then stroke softly over Neji's cheek. "Good." He softly said, still panting.

"Oh we're so good at pleasing each other." Neji said, still smirking.

"We are.." Sasuke said and laughed a little. "Did you like it?" He then asked.

"Of course I did." Neji said, smiling, and then kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"Good. I'm glad about that." Sasuke said smiling too. He stroke through Neji's hair absentmindedly.

Neji smiled at Sasuke.

"Perhaps we should get something to eat." Neji said.

"I think we should. Or we'll starve." Sasuke said and sat up now. Kiba would definitely eat all the food if they wouldn't come back soon.

Neji sat up as well and then took some water as he washed himself a little, and then put on his clothes again.

"Indeed." He said.

Sasuke just put on his clothes again and once he was done he waited for Neji.

"Hey, I wanted to say that you shouldn't feel guilty about this." Sasuke then said.

"If you don't do it as well." Neji said, smiling slightly.

"I don't. Haku knows I love him." Sasuke said and smiled back.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding, as he took Sasuke's hand. "And he wanted you to continue with me right."

"He said I should follow my heart and it led me to you." Sasuke said and smiled as he held Neji's hand tightly.

"I'm glad you did." Neji said, smiling.

"I'm glad about it too." Sasuke said and gave Neji a kiss on his lips. "Were you jealous when I was with Haku?" He asked as he started walking back.

"Very." Neji said, as he walked with Sasuke. "I was very jealous."

"Sorry. I kind of knew you were. I just.. really liked Haku." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"I know." He said. "...What I don't understand is why you bring this subject up."

Sasuke looked at the floor and then shrugged. "..I don't know.. I just can't really forget about Haku and.. I'm just.. confused." Sasuke said.

Neji was silent now as he looked at Sasuke. What did Sasuke mean? Was he doubting if he really wanted this..? Neji frowned. What was going on in that pretty head?

Sasuke stayed silent too now as he didn't get any response from Neji. They now reached the camp and Sasuke sat down silently, next to his brother.

Neji sat down at his other side and stared into the fire that was burning.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing." He said and then turned to Neji and gave him a kiss.

"I do want you, so don't worry about that." He said softly.

Neji slightly smiled at Sasuke and then looked at the fire again.

Itachi looked at Sasuke for some seconds and then shrugged, as he roasted some meat.

"..Are you ignoring me now?" Sasuke asked as he frowned. What the hell?

"Who are you talking to?" Kiba asked, looking at Sasuke, who was sitting near.

"To Neji, so buzz off." Sasuke snapped and then looked at Neji again. "Neji." He said again.

Kiba looked offended while Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"What?" He asked.

"I asked if you were ignoring me but never mind." Sasuke snapped and looked at the fire, then started moving it annoyed.

Neji now sighed as he stood and walked away from the group, back to the lake again. He needed to think.

Sasuke let out a frustrated growl now, throwing a stone in the fire and then turned around, walking away. Right now, he didn't even care if he would ever go back. He was confused and Neji just walked away. Asshole.

Itachi sighed as he stood as well, and followed Sasuke.

"Sasuke." He said, once they were a little away from the group. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Sasuke snapped as he stopped. If he was honest to himself, everything was wrong. Everything was messed up. Haku was suddenly gone and Itachi was suddenly back. He should go on with Neji, but that felt awkward too and now he even just walked away. Everything was just so messed up.

"Sure." Itachi said as he placed his hands in his side as he looked at Sasuke. "Do you want to talk to me or do you want me to go back to the camp?" He knew he should let Sasuke decide what to do now.

Sasuke was silent for a little while and then sighed. "I want to talk to you.." He softly said and sat down in the middle of the forest.

Itachi sat down next to him.

"Tell me what the problem is." Itachi said. "There's something between you and Neji."

"Yeah but.. that's not it...It's just a part." Sasuke said annoyed. "...I'm just confused about everything." He pulled up his legs now and put his arms around them.

"About your previous boyfriend, me and that Neji guy?" Itachi asked.

"...Yeah.." Sasuke answered. "You're all confusing me.." He said and let out a groan as he buried his head in between his knees en chest.

"Well let's start at the beginning then." Itachi said. "Why does Haku confuse you?"

"..Because he's gone..." Sasuke softly said. "He's gone and he was here and then he said to follow my heart and how the hell am I supposed to know what he wants me to do?"

"It's quite simple." Itachi said. "He wants you to do what your heart tells you. What 'you' think what's best. What you got the best feeling about. That's all. He wants you to be happy, he'll always love you, no matter what he does."

"..But I miss him...So much.." Sasuke said and felt tears prick behind his eyes again. He always wanted to cry when he thought of Haku.

"I understand that." Itachi said. "But that's logical. You loved him. You still love him. Are those feelings confusing you?"

"..Yes...Because he's gone.." Sasuke said.

"...You don't have to be confused Sasuke, it's normal that you are sad." Itachi said. "And it's normal that you miss him. But you know Sasuke, he's not completely gone. He's still with you, you know that. He'll always support you."

"I know he is...I feel him around me sometimes, but that's just.. what confuses me.. I don't know how to act...he's there but.. he's not like he used to be and I so badly just wanna see him again and touch him...And I can't.." Sasuke said as he bit his lips, but a few tears escaped his eyes nonetheless.

"He's not like he used to be?" Itachi asked, as he moved his hand over Sasuke's back.

"..Haku's here as a spirit...but I want him back as a human.." Sasuke answered as he started crying just a little.

"..Sasuke.. think about it.. he could not be here at all anymore." Itachi softly said.

"..It's just hard to know that he's here and I can't tell him anything...And I can't see him or touch him when he's here..." Sasuke cried softly.

"..I understand.." Itachi softly said.

"...And then Neji comes along and I like him so much and then we have sorta sex and then I tell him I'm confused and miss Haku and he becomes distant and just walks away." Sasuke said.

Itachi softly smiled now.

"Sasuke.. how would you feel if he said he misses his ex?" Itachi asked. "Or if Haku would've said that to you while you had a relation with him?"

"Well I wouldn't have mind if it was someone who died." Sasuke snapped. "I would've understand that if someone just gets ripped away from you like that that you can miss him."

"Of course, but it still hurts the other if he knows that you love an other person." Itachi said. "I understand it from your side, but from his side as well."

"Well it's one thing to feel awkward about it but...he just ignores me and I already feel so bad." Sasuke snapped. "And now you're here and I.. don't know how to act around you...I wanna be like we were before but I grew up and you grew up and...we're not the same.."

"Do you feel uncomfortable around me?" Itachi asked.

"..Yes.." Sasuke answered. You could hear he really was uncomfortable around Itachi.

"And why is that?" Itachi asked.

"..Because you're smart and strong and different...And I feel so small and like I don't matter anymore.." Sasuke answered softly.

"..Sasuke, you do realize that I'm five years older then you right?" Itachi asked. "That's a whole difference."

"..I don't care..." Sasuke said. "You're just so much better and it just made me realise that you were so much anyhow. No matter how old you were. You were better then me when you were ten then when I was ten and same goes for every age...I just feel uncomfortable.. And you were dead in my mind and now you're here.." Sasuke said.

"..Sasuke." Itachi said. "I want you to know something. I'm damn intelligent. I get everything, I can do everything, and I'm strong. But I suck at things like emotions, talking, fun things and all that kind of things. And exactly those things are important in the life of a human. And 'you' are the one who's so strong at those important points. And that's what makes you stronger then me. It's what makes 'me' uncomfortable, at seeing how far you are with those things."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Sasuke said as he bit his lip. He had to admit it felt good that his brother said those things. But they couldn't honestly be true.

"Like I said, I suck at emotions." Itachi said. "I wouldn't know what to say to cheer you up, I'm only telling you what I know."

Sasuke was silent for a little while and then moved closer to Itachi and sat against him.

"I'm not really 'that' good at those things.." Sasuke said, wanting to stay modest. He loved how his brother said those things. And he knew Itachi was right. He never lied to Sasuke either.

"At least you're better then me." Itachi said, as he put an arm around Sasuke. "Really Sasuke, I'm not better then you. It's the other way around."

"We both just have are strong and weak points..." Sasuke said. "..I want us to go back to how it was Itachi.." Sasuke said. "..All those years ago."

"We could." Itachi said. "We just have to get used to each other again."

"I know." Sasuke said. "I do feel like I can talk to you and stuff."

"Good." Itachi said. "Because you can."

"Thanks. You can talk to me too, might you want that." Sasuke said.

"Thanks." Itachi said, nodding. "But we weren't done yet. Now we've had Haku and me, we still have Neji."

"...Neji.. I don't know...I felt so good just now and then he started ignoring me and walking away and I don't know." Sasuke said.

"What exactly happened?" Itachi asked.

"We had sort of sex and then we were OK and I said that I missed Haku and then he just ignored me and then I asked if he was but he didn't respond and I said 'never mind' and then he walked away." Sasuke said.

"..I think that there's a lot more in his head then we know." Itachi said.

"..Yeah well...whatever." Sasuke said.

"I don't know." Itachi said. "I fear I can't help you with that."

"..I hardly even know him by the way." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps it won't work between you and him after all then." Itachi said.

"But we have this connection almost from the beginning and it's just...I can't get him out of my head.. I cheated on Haku with him." Sasuke softly said.

"..I don't really know what to say upon that but.. well.. it seems that I have to take my advise from a few seconds ago back because you obviously love him then." Itachi said. "Or you are fascinated by him."

"Or both." Sasuke said. "I just don't know what to do with it."

"I understand." Itachi said, nodding. "Yeah well.. You should talk to him."

"..I know.. But I don't know what to say to him." Sasuke said and sighed.

"Perhaps you could ask him how he feels." Itachi said. "Unless you are angry at him.

"I'm not really angry...I just still feel weird." Sasuke said and shrugged.

Itachi could only look at him and blink. He obviously had no idea what to say upon that.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then suddenly started laughing. "You look so stupid like that!" Sasuke said.

"What?" Itachi asked, confused. What the hell was Sasuke talking about?

"Just now, you looked so stupid!" Sasuke laughed. "When you didn't know what to say!" Sasuke just kept laughing from the face Itachi had made.

Itachi brought up his eyebrow. He didn't knew what was so funny about that. But well.

"At least you're laughing again." Itachi said, shrugging. "I still don't get why my face was funny, but well."

Sasuke slowly stopped laughing and then hugged his brother. "Thanks." He said.

"..You're welcome." Itachi said, as he hugged back. "I'm glad I could help you a little."

"You helped me a lot." Sasuke said and then got up. "I'll go talk to Neji now."

Itachi nodded.

"Alright." He said. "He went to the lake I believe."

"Thanks." Sasuke said and then gave Itachi a kiss on the cheek before walking off to the lake. He really had to go talk to Neji.

"Bye." Itachi said, waving at Sasuke a little.

"I'll see you later idiot." Sasuke said and grinned and then walked to the lake. Once he got there, he saw Neji sitting by the water, making figures out of it. Sasuke walked to Neji and sat down next to him.

"Do you wanna talk?" He asked.

"Sasuke I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm sorry for my behaviour." Neji said with a sigh as he looked at Sasuke. It was obvious that Sasuke wasn't the only one who had been thinking.

"..That's OK. So what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the water now.

"..Nothing serious." Neji softly said, as he looked at the water again.

"Yes there is." Sasuke said. "I know there is."

"..How do you know?" Neji asked as he looked at Sasuke again.

"Because you act like me and whenever I say nothing is going on, then something definitely is." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at the water again.

"..There are just some things which I keep thinking of the whole time." Neji muttered.

"Then what?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji this time.

"..Well.. it's just about Aoi and well.. Haku.." Neji muttered, shrugging.

"..What about them?" Sasuke asked as he sat closer to Neji, trying to tell Neji that he was there for him.

"..Well.. it's so strange that Aoi is gone now.. I.. I've been in love with him for a very long time and well.. he's gone all of a sudden.." Neji softly said. "..But on the other side, I'm happy that he's gone.. I keep thinking of that rape, every time I think of Aoi I think of that happening as well.. I have nightmares and stuff.. It just sucks.. I hate it being this weak."

"You're not weak." Sasuke said surprised. "You're strong. If you were weak you would be crying and thinking you couldn't go on anymore."

"I'm weak because I keep thinking of it." Neji softly said.

"Neji don't say that. It was horrible for you, of course you keep thinking about it." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji's hand softly.

Neji bit his lip now.

"..The worst thing is that I'm still jealous of Haku while he is dead." Neji softly said.

Sasuke pulled his hand back as Neji said it. It felt like a hint to pull back.

"..You shouldn't be." Sasuke said.

"..You still care more about Haku then you care about me.. and it hurts." Neji softly said.

"I don't care more about Haku then you." Sasuke said. "I miss Haku, I loved him. But I want 'you'." Sasuke looked at Neji frowning a little now.

"..Yes, because he's not there anymore.." Neji whispered as he looked into the water as tears entered his eyes.

"No. Because you're here and I'm in love with you. I already told you that I would've asked you to be mine." Sasuke said.

"You know as well as I that if you truly loved me some more then you loved Haku, you would've broken up with him for me." Neji softly said. "And even if you want him as gladly as you want me, it still hurts that you can't give your full love to me.. I don't know.."

"Well I'm sorry OK. I didn't mean to fall in love with two persons at the same time. And I didn't mean for him to die as well.." Sasuke said annoyed.

"..Sasuke, I'd love to be with you now... but now I see how much you still care about Haku, I think we should wait with this relationship after all.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke with a sad look in his eyes. You could see that he was doing his best to not burst out into crying.

"Fine.. Fine then take that away from me too. Whatever. But if you don't wanna be with me, then I don't think we should be travelling together either." Sasuke snapped as he bit his lip.

Neji looked away now.

"..Fine, I'll get my stuff then." He said with a shaking voice as he stood now. He just couldn't take it, Sasuke thinking of Haku the whole time. Talking about him. He knew it wasn't fair, but it tore his heart apart. Neji quickly turned around and started walking back to the camp.

"Fine then go away!" Sasuke suddenly yelled as he got up and turned around. "Go somewhere where you have no one! Go leave me behind after I said I'm in love with you! What do you want me to do!? Should I just forget about Haku?!" Sasuke yelled and then melted Haku's necklace in the back and threw it to Neji. "Here! Is that what you want me to do!? Just throw it all away!?" He felt tears on his cheeks now.

Neji only walked harder as he shook his head now, his cheeks covered in tears. He walked into the camp and ignored the questions of the others when he grabbed his stuff and then walked off, into the other direction of where they were heading to. He now ran into the forest and after a while of running, he hid behind a tree and collapsed onto the ground, sobbing heavily. He was so confused, there were so many feelings in his body. He didn't knew if he could take this. He felt so guilty, what he was doing to Sasuke. He hated himself for it. He now hid his head into his arms. He had no idea what to do now.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**It's been a while since I updated since my computer stopped working. To make it up to you, I'll upload two chapers of each story! Have fun!**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke in the mean time stared at where Neji left for a while and then quickly grabbed the necklace, putting it in his pocket and then started looking for Neji. He didn't have too much trouble finding him though. He looked for Neji's footsteps and then found him sitting by a tree.

"..Don't leave me.." Sasuke softly said as he stood next to Neji.

Neji now sobbed harder as he hugged himself even closer.

"..L-leave me alone.." He softly said. "..Search f-for someone else.. I c-can't comfort you Sasuke.."

"I don't need you to comfort me, I just need you to be there...Please.." Sasuke said as he put a hand on Neji's shoulder.

Neji was silent now as he kept sobbing. He then shrugged Sasuke's hand off his shoulder and stood, walked past Sasuke and then continued walking. He needed to be alone now.

"..Please don't leave me too Neji...I'll do anything.." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji leave. He couldn't let Neji leave.

"..I'll c-come back, but I need to be a-alone now.." Neji softly said, as he kept walking.

"..Please just tell me what's wrong.. please Neji.." Sasuke said as he followed and grabbed Neji's hand.

"..I c-can't..." Neji softly said, as he shook his head. "..I j-just need to ban these thoughts out of my head, I n-need to be alone now.. to comfort myself.. g-go back to the camp, I'll be b-back soon."

"..Why don't you let me comfort you? Please Neji.. I don't like seeing you so upset.." Sasuke said, holding onto Neji's hand tightly.

"..You p-proved that you can't comfort me some m-minutes ago Sasuke.. please.. l-let go of my hand.." Neji sobbed, as he hid his face into his other hand. Sasuke should just let go of him.

"..I can.. Please just give me another chance....please.. Neji if you leave too I..I don't know what to do anymore.. Just let me comfort you.. please Neji.." Sasuke said as he swallowed his tears away.

Neji shook his head again and tried to get his hand loose again. He had to leave.. now.

Sasuke though just pulled on Neji's hand and then pulled Neji against him, holding him closer. "Neji please..." He softly said.

Neji was silent for a moment and then broke down, as he hugged Sasuke close, putting his arms around Sasuke's chest, sobbing. He couldn't stop himself anymore.

Sasuke looked at Neji breaking down. He was a little startled for a while. He had no idea Neji was this far gone, that he was this upset. But he soon got over it and just held Neji.

"..It's OK.." He whispered.

Neji kept sobbing as he only held Sasuke close. He felt like he was crying all the sadness out of his body. From the time he lived in fear with the water users, to the betrayal of Aoi, to the fact that Sasuke loved another boy.

Sasuke stroke over Neji's back and gave him a soft kiss in his neck. "It's OK. Shh.." Sasuke said. He knew Neji needed this.

Neji sniffed as he felt his knees buckle dangerously. Damn it. He felt so weak.. so damned weak.

Sasuke held Neji tightly as he felt Neji getting weaker on his feet. "It's OK now." Sasuke said softly.

"..I'm s-so weak.. " Neji softly sobbed, as he tried to keep standing straight.

"You're not weak. You're just upset." Sasuke said softly as he suddenly pulled Neji into his arms, bridal style.

Neji immediately put his arms around Sasuke's neck and buried his face there as well, and bit his lip.

"I w-went from an elite w-water leader to an e-emotional wreck.. " Neji softly said, still sobbing.

Sasuke walked to a big tree now and then sat down, putting Neji on his lap. "I know you must feel that way, but a lot of things happened Neji. All you can do is try to get over it." Sasuke softly said.

"...I don't know if I will.." Neji softly said.

"Of course you will. You're strong enough to do that." Sasuke said and stroke through Neji's hair.

Neji was silent for some time.

"..Are you still angry at me?" He asked after some minutes of silence.

"I'm not angry at you. I wasn't angry at you before either. Just worried." Sasuke answered.

"..It sounded like you w-were.." Neji softly said.

"I wasn't and I'm not angry now either." Sasuke said. "So don't worry."

"..You were furious... you were yelling at me and even t-tossing Haku's necklace to me.. I'm a horrible person for wanting you to t-think of me and me only.." Neji muttered.

"I understand that you want that. It's normal and I should only think of you." Sasuke softly said. "..I was just upset...I didn't know what else to do."

"...I can't tell you t-to not miss Haku.. but it still hurts that you do.." Neji softly said.

"..I'm sorry..." Sasuke said. "..Why can't I just miss him? I want 'you'.. I love you." Sasuke softly said.

"..To me it's like you.. don't want me but that you want him.. Also because you, well.. had him while we had something as well.." Neji softly said. "..I feel like a replacement.."

"You're not a replacement." Sasuke said as he stroke some hairs out of Neji's face. "The fact that we already had something going for us before Haku died has to tell you that. I already wanted you...I couldn't break Haku's heart and I didn't want to. But I wanted you as well.." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"..Do you promise that..?" Neji asked. And still it hurt that Sasuke said that he wanted him 'as well'.. He wanted to hear that Sasuke wanted him, and him only.

"I promise. Neji please don't think I don't want you. I do want you. I love you." Sasuke said and looked Neji in the eyes.

"..Thank you.." Neji whispered as he looked back at Sasuke.

"Don't thank me...Neji please don't feel bad anymore." Sasuke said.

"..I'll try to.." Neji softly said, as he leaned against Sasuke. He sighed and then closed his eyes.

"..I really do love you..." Sasuke said softly.

"..I love you too.." Neji softly said.

"..Really?" Sasuke asked as he held onto Neji tightly.

"No I'm kidding." Neji said, sweatdropping.

"You never know whether or not you say it because you love me or.. because I wanna hear you say it." Sasuke said.

"I wouldn't be so sad about the fact that you miss Haku so much if I didn't love you Sasuke." Neji muttered.

"..You never know right.." Sasuke said shrugging. "Don't worry about that anymore OK? I won't mention him ever again."

"..Alright." Neji softly said. Shit, he felt guilty about that.

Sasuke pulled Neji close again and put his head in Neji's neck. He would not be able to not talk about Haku.. He would not be able to forget. But he would not say a word to Neji. He would just talk to his brother or Kakashi.

* * *

The next day Kakashi coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Guys, it might sound a bit dramatically, but I've been thinking.. we have strong guys in our team." Kakashi said. "The three strongest guys of the water users have been killed, except for one.. their leader. I think we have to search for this leader right now and kill him. Else he has the chance to teach other water users how to become as strong as those other three as well."

"I think that sounds like a good plan." Sasori said and nodded.

"We have Itachi now, so I'm sure that if we all work together we can do it." Lee said, nodding as well.

"Indeed." Kiba said, nodding. "But one problem, how do we get Kisame out of the water?"

"Maybe Neji knows something for that." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji. "I mean...you are a water user after all."

"I have no idea, I have to say." Neji said with a frown. "The only thing we can do is lure him here or something." His frown then deepened. "...Perhaps I do know a way."

"And that is?" Sasori asked, looking at Neji.

"Well, after every meeting he let one of the leaders stay, most of the times a pretty man.. he likes it to have pretty boys or men around him." Neji answered. "..Perhaps I could.."

"What?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes. What was Neji planning?

"You're not going to be his bait." Shikamaru said, clearly understanding what Neji meant.

"I think it's the only way." Neji said. "I'm the only one who can get under water."

"We'll have to think of another plan, I don't want that Neji." Sasuke snapped.

"The only other option we have is sending them a letter and letting someone ask to fight with Kisame." Gaara said. "But I don't think he'll want that. And if he'd come, he'd bring an army with him."

"Aren't you a wanted person right now for the water users?" Shikamaru asked. "If we send Neji down, he'll get killed." Shikamaru said.

"..Well, they might want to kill me, but I can say that I have business with Kisame and stuff." Neji said. "And if I ask Kisame to let me go in exchange for something 'I' give him, I'll be fine. And I think I'll be able to lure him with me to the surface."

"Neji it's dangerous." Kiba said, looking worried.

"We can't risk it." Sasuke said. "If you go in, we loose you for sure."

"We should try doing something else, in which case Neji won't go down alone." Shikamaru said.

"Like?" Kiba asked, looking at Shikamaru.

"Perhaps Neji could take care of it that the other will have air as well." Itachi said. "He can follow Neji at a distance, to see if everything goes alright, and if something's wrong, he'll help Neji."

"Or we'll send him down with the fire user." Shikamaru said thinking as he looked at Neji and Sasuke.

"I don't know how useful a fire user can be under water." Itachi said, sweat dropping. "I was more thinking of an earth user. Electric powers aren't useful either under water. You'd kill everyone."

"But if we send down Neji with the fire user they've been looking for he'll be send to Kisame immediately. That way, Neji could tell Kisame, there are more fire users up here, but no one can beat them. I'm sure a leader would make sure he'd get rid of them personally then." Shikamaru said.

"That's the same as asking them to come up to battle us." Gaara said.

"Yes, and by the way, Kisame has more then enough people to go fix it for him." Neji said. "He really won't go upwards then. And, Sasuke would be killed immediately. Sasuke can't do a thing under water."

"If Neji goes down and plays in on how the best fire users is up, he wouldn't hesitate to come up and kill him personally. Especially since he his best fighters were killed by him. No army would be strong enough to kill Itachi then and Kisame should know that too. Sasuke should be fine as long as Neji is around." Shikamaru said.

"There is a chance of 99 percent that Kisame is going to kill Sasuke on the spot, and I'm not strong enough to stop Kisame." Neji said. "Perhaps he'd go up to kill the fire users, but he'll kill Sasuke first."

"Then we'll just have to figure something out for that." Shikamaru said. "But letting Neji go down alone is not an option. And if we send someone down to go in and help Neji, our plan will fail too. Security in the water is too high."

"Have you ever been in the water?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up. "The dungeons aren't even guarded. When I got loose and Aoi had left my cell door unlocked, I could escape just like that."

"It's not needed to have guards down there, the real threats aren't able to come down there and fight anyway." Neji added.

"I meant, people are everywhere. They'll see if someone who is not a water user is there." Shikamaru said. "We could go with your plan, but chances are 9 out of 10 it will fail. I'm not saying my plan is waterproof, I'm saying we have a better shot at winning that way."

"...So we're sacrificing Sasuke?" Kiba asked, frowning. He didn't want to lose Sasuke.

"We're gonna have to take the risk on this one." Shikamaru said.

"I don't mind being the sacrifice. If that's what kills that Kisame, then I'll do it." Sasuke said.

"That's not a good plan Shikamaru, Kisame will kill Sasuke for sure." Neji said, frowning.

"It's the only plan we'll have that can succeed." Shikamaru said. "I don't like sacrificing people either. But we're gonna have to sacrifice sometime, if we want this to stop."

"I vote for sending Kisame a letter that I want to have a duel with him." Itachi said, as he leaned against a tree. "If he really is so eager to fight me, he'll come upwards that way as well. And that way Neji could go, without being in danger, since he has to come back with a reply as well."

"Sending him a letter will just make him able to ambush us. We don't want that." Shikamaru said. "If we let Neji down by himself, big chance he'll get caught and killed. Either way we have to sacrifice people." Shikamaru said.

"Do you think that sending someone down to tell him that we're here will not make him able to ambush us?" Itachi said now, glaring at Shikamaru. "You call yourself a tactician, but you've got a lot to learn. In wars there are always messengers, and they always are the enemy. Messengers are 'safe', that's the rule. They deliver messages and then go back to their boss and give the answer. As simple as that. And bringing a letter is much more wise then bringing a living proof, since we'll lose that one that way. Once Neji tells the people who see him or capture him he's a messenger this time, they have to let him go."

"Do you think that they will? Did they ever let anyone go? Water users don't go by the rules so neither should we. Sending Neji down on his own is like sending him to his own grave." Shikamaru said. "Sending them a letter won't do. We won't know what to expect or when to expect it. It's an invitation to your death. 'You' might be strong, but most of us here won't survive it. I don't like putting a sacrifice in this too, but it's all we can do. It's either this, or death."

"Yes, they ever let anyone go." Itachi said. "Hell, I've been working for the water users for ten years, I've seen many messengers of their enemies. And sending a letter is 'the' way to get someone to fight with you. And of course you won't only send a letter where in you ask someone to fight you. You wait for his answer first and then you make a deal about where you're going to fight. Yes, he can take many people with him, but he can do that as well if we send Sasuke with Neji. The only difference is that they'll both be killed since they aren't any use anyway. Neji is a traitor so he'd be killed and Sasuke is an enemy so he'd be killed as well. Then Kisame will just go to us to fight, and probably take people with him. But if we ask him to come, he'll take people with him as well, but they won't do anything until the fight between me and him is over."

"Having someone tell him that there is someone waiting on the surface will make him go up immediately. Sending a letter won't. You might have been working for them, but you haven't been fighting them. But if you all think it's the better chance, then I don't see the need to stay in this team." Shikamaru said serious.

"Having someone tell him that there is someone waiting on the surface will make him suspicious." Itachi said now. "It's not that you can go there and tell him that there's an enemy and he'll immediately think 'Oh he's from the enemy but I guess he'll speak the truth'. That's madness, he won't come. But fine, if you're still not convinced now, you can go on with your plan. But if Sasuke dies because of your stupid plan I'll make sure you get send to the afterlife immediately."

"Big fat chance I'll get send there either way." Shikamaru said. "Sending Neji down with Sasuke will make him less suspicious. It's just a matter of whether you play it right or not."

"Sending Neji down with Sasuke is just stupid." Itachi said. "If Kisame believes that Neji betrays his people to love Sasuke and then comes back with Sasuke to show him to Kisame, that leader has to be really stupid. And don't go say that he doesn't know the relationship between Sasuke and Neji, since everyone knows of that already. Aoi must've told it to Kisame and else his spies would've done that. And they should know that Sasuke wouldn't just come down with Neji if Neji was the enemy. We'd have to beat Sasuke up first and let him look really bad wounded. And even then it's still unbelievable."

"Then go with your plan and let me know how it worked out." Shikamaru said and turned around, gathering his stuff.

"Oh come on Shika." Kiba said. "Stay. We still need to decide which plan we're going to take."

"You have another tactician now. One who won't get in the way." Shikamaru said as he put his stuff in his backpack.

"Fine, then go with his plan." Itachi snapped as he turned around and stormed away, with a face like he was going to kill someone.

Shikamaru sighed as he got his stuff. "I only came to this team to help. Seems it's not needed. So it's time for me to go." He said as he put his backpack on his back and turned to the team.

"Sorry, but he's not the one to decide for you to not be able to help." Kiba said, bringing his eyebrows up. "Why are you reacting so emotional now Shika? That's not like you."

"I just don't think I can help you guys any further." Shikamaru said.

"Why not?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not a fighter and Itachi has brains enough to come up with a plan. Pretty much shoves me out of the picture." Shikamaru said. "Don't worry, I knew this day would come sometime."

"You can't just go Shikamaru." Kakashi said, as he laid a hand onto Shikamaru's shoulder. "You belong to the group. We love you. We need you here. Don't think so low of yourself now, will you. Two tacticians within a group is even better then having one, since the two of them will discuss and a good plan will come out eventually. Unless someone gives up, like you just did."

"I can't even think of a plan without sacrificing anyone. Look, you're better off without me. If I can't think of plans without having anyone die, then that tells me I should quit." Shikamaru said.

"Look, not to be hard towards Haku, but what did Haku give our group in fighting or anything that has something to do with war?" Kakashi asked. "Nothing. But Haku gave us love and joy. And you are so important in our group, you listen to everyone's problems and try to come up with a solution. And you can't always be right. You shouldn't always be right. That would be scary. What I'm trying to say is, that we all love you and don't want you to leave. You belong in the group Shikamaru."

"The group I joined doesn't exist anymore. I might belong in that one, but I don't belong in this one. It's really simple. People got replaced." Shikamaru said.

Kakashi sighed as he sat down onto a rock and moved a hand through his hair.

"..If you really feel that way, you should go." Kakashi said. "I can't stop you." He'd lose another child. This was getting heavy.

"I'm just doing what's best for the rest." Shikamaru said. "So I should say goodbye."

"..I don't want you to leave Shikamaru." Kiba said, looking sad. After Sasuke, he liked Shikamaru the most.

"It's the way it goes." Shikamaru said. "There's no place for me in this team anymore."

"There is Shika, there is.." Kiba said. "No one wants you to go.."

"I'm just doing what's best for the team." Shikamaru said.

Kiba bit his lip now and looked away as he got tears in his eyes. Kakashi looked sad too.

"You're only hurting us with this." Kiba now snapped as he stood and walked away as well, angry.  
Shikamaru sighed again. "I can't come up with a good plan so I can't stay." He said and looked at the remaining team.

"We think you should stay." Lee said, looking sad too.

"You know, it's not like when Sasuke for example gets wounded and couldn't defeat an enemy, that he can't stay anymore." Gaara said. "It doesn't matter if you make mistakes and stuff. It's just about who you are."

Shikamaru looked to the floor for a while and then looked up. "I've got an idea." He suddenly said. "Give me a piece of paper." He said to Kakashi, ignoring what had just been going on.

Kakashi frowned as he got some paper and a pencil and then gave it to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru took the paper and pencil and then sat down on the floor and started drawing. "Neji, it's true that some water users stay above the water right?" Shikamaru asked.

"..Not a lot, but some yes." Neji said, frowning. "Those are the spies. Why?"

"If we can attack those, we wouldn't have to send anyone of our team down. They will do it for us." Shikamaru said. "If this is the land, then where are the spies?" He asked Neji.

Neji frowned as he sat down next to Shikamaru.

"But then you have what you didn't wanted right, Kisame will send some people." Neji said and then looked at the drawing. "..And well, they don't have locations where they stay.. but their meeting point it around here." He pointed at it in the drawing.

"I know. But if we leave by then, they'll have no where to look, we'll attack another point, I'm sure Itachi can kill them on the spot and we'll have Kisame drawn out in no time. Then it becomes our job to have the remaining army stay away from whoever's fighting Kisame for a while." Shikamaru said.

"Like running away and letting them follow you?" Gaara asked, sweatdropping. He already had an image in his head now.

"Indeed, if we attack many points and Kisame hears that lots of locations are being attacked he'll get up with an army." Neji said, nodding. "I could easily let lots of them follow me, I'm quicker anyway."

"No, you didn't get what I was saying. He sends the army up after we attack those spies. We ambush them and Itachi takes out at least half. I'm pretty sure someone will go get Kisame, telling him how strong Itachi is and he'll come up. That said, his army is already almost completely gone, because he already send it here." Shikamaru said.

"He never sends his whole army." Neji said, frowning. "You have no idea how many water users there are. He may send up an elite group or two. I think that if he hears that they've been defeated, he may take ten elite teams with him or something."

"So he'll send two elite groups up to fight with the person who killed three of his best?" Shikamaru asked Neji. "Because if he does that, he obviously isn't that smart."

"No, what I mean is, that he won't send up loads of people, if he has to send people when he hears of the attack." Neji said. "I think that he'll come up himself immediately together with some elite groups. I don't think that he sends an attack first to see if they can kill Itachi, I think he wants to handle this himself. He can't risk to lose so many water users."

"Then that's even better. All we have to do if he comes up have three people attack him, one from each element. I'm not counting you in for this Neji." Shikamaru said. "The rest of us have to keep the elite group busy."

"Then what do I do during the fight?" Neji asked. "I can't fight the water users. Or should I distract them?"

"We need you to heal." Shikamaru said. "I'm sure a couple of us will get wounded along the way."

Neji nodded.

"Alright." He said.

"So Itachi's going to fight Kisame and the rest will focus on the other water users?" Kakashi asked Shikamaru.

"We need someone of earth and electricity to help Itachi. If we use all the elements we have, he won't be able to do a thing. With Sasuke in the team to focus on the water users, we can loose a couple." Shikamaru said.

"You mean Sasuke has to fight Kisame as well?" Neji asked, frowning.

"No. Sasuke has to fight the water users. But Sasuke is strong enough to take on the elite, so we can loose on or two person in that team and they can fight Kisame as well." Shikamaru said.

"Oh like that." Neji said, nodding. "It would be the smartest to let Kakashi fight against Kisame as well, along with Gaara or something."

"Sasori is stronger. We're letting Sasori, Kakashi and Itachi fight. They're the strongest of the elements." Shikamaru said. "The rest of us take on the elite groups."

"Indeed." Gaara said, nodding. He then smirked. "Damn, that bastard's going to get beaten up badly."

"We hope he will." Shikamaru said. "So the first thing we should do is attack those spies then. Someone get Kiba and Itachi back."

"I'll go get Itachi." Sasuke said and walked away.

"I'll go get Kiba." Gaara said, nodding, as he stood as well and walked away.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**

* * *

**

When Sasuke got to where Itachi was, he saw him beating up a tree. Looking around, Sasuke noticed that lots of trees had become victim to Itachi. Seemed like they looked a lot alike even after all those years. "Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he walked to Itachi.

Itachi stopped beating a tree and then took a deep breath, turning around.

"Yes?" He asked, looking at Sasuke, as he straightened himself.

"Why are you so mad?" Sasuke asked, looking at Itachi frowning.

"Because of that stupid situation back there." Itachi snapped, as he looked angry again, and looked away, staring at another tree. He was panting and put his hands into his sides. "That retarded pineapple-head just doesn't get that I don't want to lose you."

"He's not retarded, he just had to come up with some plan." Sasuke said. "We all die some day."

"He is retarded, that he couldn't read that in my actions." Itachi muttered, growling a little.

"He read it, he just had to think of a plan." Sasuke said. "Itachi really, you shouldn't worry that much about me."

"How do you know he read it, to me it seems that he can't feel things like emotions and stuff." Itachi said, sounding a little angrier. "And I just care about you a lot OK. I love you. I don't want to lose you another time."

"Thanks Itachi. Please don't worry. He already thought of another plan. I'll be fine OK." Sasuke said and grabbed Itachi by the hand a little.

"What kind of plan?" Itachi asked, narrowing his eyes a little.

"One in which no one is a sacrifice. Itachi calm down." Sasuke said.

"I feel like murdering that fuckhead." Itachi snapped. "How dare he saying just like that, that we could sacrifice you?"

"Itachi please calm down. He's just trying to defeat the water users. That really is more important then me." Sasuke said.

"It's not for me." Itachi muttered.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then smiled. "Thanks." He said. "To be honest.. I would've protested too if he wanted you to be sacrificed."

Itachi looked at Sasuke and then let a slight smile come upon his lips as well.

"Thanks." He said.

"I really don't ever wanna loose you again." Sasuke said. "If you ever leave I'm sure I'll kill myself.." he softly added.

"..Don't." Itachi said. "..You shouldn't do that."

"Then don't leave me." Sasuke said.

"I won't." Itachi said. "I promise."

"Good. Then I promise too." Sasuke said and smiled. "Now stop being cranky and come back with me."

"I'm not cranky." Itachi said.

"You were." Sasuke said. "Let's just go back."

"Fine." Itachi said, as he walked with Sasuke towards the camp now.

* * *

"Sasuke, can you come with me for a moment?" Neji asked, as he sat down next to where Sasuke was roasting some meat. It was two days later and they were preparing for the attack today. Some were practicing, others were sleeping, others were eating.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then nodded. "Sure." He said and finished roasting his meat, taking it with him when he followed Neji.

Neji smiled at Sasuke as he took his hand and then took Sasuke with him. They went to a place hidden in the woods, a little lake. It wasn't deep, so no water users would be there.

Sasuke held Neji's hand as he ate his meat now that it was still warm. "So what is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I just wanted to have a moment alone with you now we're going to battle tomorrow." Neji said as he slightly smiled at Sasuke. "You never know right?"

"We're not going to die if that's what your getting at." Sasuke said, looking at Neji. He would just promise himself no one would die. He wouldn't even think of it.

"We're never sure of that." Neji said, as he sat down together with Sasuke at the end of the lake.

"We're not going to die and that's final." Sasuke said as he threw away some bone of his meat.

Neji smiled slightly at Sasuke now. He then kissed him on the cheek softly.

Sasuke washed his hands a little and then pulled Neji closer. "Promise me you won't die." He said as he looked at Neji intensely.

"I can't promise you that." Neji said, looking back.

"You have to." Sasuke said. "My brother promised as well. So promise me. I can't loose you too."

"Sasuke, I can't promise you something I'm not sure of." Neji said, as he took Sasuke's hand in his again.

"Well you're gonna have to." Sasuke said as he looked away.

"..Sasuke, what if I do die?" Neji asked. "I can promise you that I'm going to do my best to stay alive. And that I'll love you forever. But I can't promise you that I'm not going to die."

"Well then promise me you won't die and don't do it." Sasuke snapped. He just had to know Neji would still be there once it was over.

Neji frowned at Sasuke now.

"Are you stupid or do you only seem like that?" He asked.

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I can't say if I'm not going to die or something." Neji said. "I simply don't know. I can't promise something that I don't know. I explained to you and you react angry. So that's why I asked you if you are stupid, since it seems like you are right now."

"..I'm not stupid." Sasuke snapped. "I'm scared..." He added, almost whispering it.

"Then don't act like you're angry or stupid." Neji said as he got a soft look on his face. "Sasuke, I don't want to die but you know that there's a risk I will. So I can't promise you that I won't die. But I'll fight as hard as I can to stay alive."

"I really don't want you to die Neji...if you die I..I don't know what to do.." Sasuke softly said, looking at the water.

"...You live on." Neji said. "It's how it goes in life, you lose people you love and new people will enter your life. But let's not think of that. We're still here, we're still together. Let's enjoy that for now, OK?"

"Just don't die...at least make sure you do everything not to die." Sasuke softly said as he pulled Neji into a hug.

"I will." Neji said, as he hugged Sasuke back. "As long as you do the same."

"I will. I love you." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's neck softly.

"I love you too." Neji softly said, as he closed his eyes.

"Do you think we have a good shot at winning?" Sasuke asked as he stroke through Neji's hair now.

"I think we do, with Itachi, Sasori and Kakashi fighting against Kisame." Neji said, nodding. "What about you?"

"I don't know. I have no idea how strong Kisame is." Sasuke said.

"Very." Neji said. "But Itachi's as well."

"I know. And Kakashi and Sasori are stronger then me too." Sasuke said and nodded.

"Indeed." Neji said. "I think we have a good chance."

"I hope so." Sasuke said. "At least we're having a goal now."

"Indeed." Neji said, nodding. He then placed a soft kiss into Sasuke's neck. "I'm glad we do."

"Me too." Sasuke said and smiled before grabbing Neji's head and kissing him.

Neji smiled as well and then brought Sasuke closer, kissing back. He loved these moments with Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed Neji down onto the ground softly, still holding his head. He kissed him deeply now.

Neji softly moaned as he put his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled Sasuke on top of him. Perhaps this would be his last moment with Sasuke. He had to make the best out of it.

Sasuke stroke the sides of Neji's head now as he kissed Neji and let his body move a little over Neji's body.

Neji sighed as he moved his hands under Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke kissed for a little longer until he broke it and pulled off Neji's shirt. Once he threw it away he started kissing Neji again, this time a little rougher

Neji softly moaned as he unbuttoned Sasuke's pants and pulled them down, together with his boxer.

Sasuke moaned a little now as he opened Neji's pants and rubbed over the bulge inside. He wanted to feel good with Neji that day. Just in case.

Neji softly moaned as he pushed off Sasuke's shoes and socks and then broke the kiss to remove Sasuke's shirt.

But Sasuke quickly grabbed Neji's hands before he could and pushed them above his head. He then quickly pulled down Neji's pants and boxer, taking off his shoes and socks along the way. He threw them somewhere and then kissed Neji again.

Neji moaned as he kissed Sasuke back. His hands kept laying next to his head now and his eyes were half lidded. God he enjoyed this so much. He suddenly felt so comfortable. His body completely relaxed.

Sasuke pulled off his own shirt now and looked at Neji. God he just looked so damned hot and pretty underneath him like that. Sasuke leaned down and started kissing and licking Neji's neck now as his hands moved over Neji's body.

Neji sighed as he put his knees up a little by placing his feet right onto the ground.

"..S-Sasuke.. I love you.." He softly said.

"I love you too. So much." Sasuke said back as he kept giving Neji kisses and licks in his neck moving fast. He wanted to show Neji how much he loved him.

"...Mark m-me.." Neji whispered as he moaned softly.

Sasuke moved up a little and looked at Neji, before moving back down and biting in Neji's neck, hoping it wouldn't hurt too badly. But in a way.. it turned him on.

Neji softly groaned as he showed Sasuke his neck even more.

"..I w-want everyone to know that I'm yours.." Neji softly said, as if he was explaining why he asked Sasuke to mark him.

Sasuke just bit down a little harder, drawing blood. He licked it up. "I want everyone to see you are mine." He softly said and then licked and kissed the mark he had just made.

Neji let out a groan and then smirked slightly.

"Good.." He said. "..Make another o-one.."

Sasuke licked his lips. "Are you trying to be a little seme?" He asked and smirked too. He then moved his head in Neji's neck again and bit down, just under his last mark. He also started to softly stroke Neji's length now.

Neji moaned loudly now, as he moved his head a little.

"..No, I just w-want you to do what I say.." He said, with another smirk. He slightly winced at the pleasure he felt. "..In return, I'll s-stay laying like this if you w-want.."

"In return, be a good uke.." Sasuke mumbled as he draw blood again and then licked it up once more. Neji tasted so good for some reason. He stroke a little harder now of his own pleasure.

"...I w-will." Neji softly moaned. "..K-kiss me.."

Sasuke licked over Neji's neck once again and then kissed him roughly, pushing his tongue in. He kept stroking over Neji's length and now started squeezing it too.

Neji moaned as he kissed back, and then couldn't stop himself anymore as he grabbed Sasuke's head and pushed his head down upon his own. His other hand moved over Sasuke's back roughly and finally grabbed one cheek of Sasuke's ass firmly, and started massaging it.

Sasuke moaned into Neji's mouth now as he kissed back rougher then ever. He pushed his body against Neji's and moved his own, wanting friction everywhere.

Neji now suddenly turned them around so he was laying on top and then deepened the kiss even deeper, rough as just now, and let his hands stroke over Sasuke's body. He teased him a little by pinching softly into a nipple and then massaged his hips.

Sasuke moaned as he put his arms around Neji and then grabbed his ass, roughly massaging it. He didn't mind rubbing over Neji's entrance as well.

Neji loudly groaned and whimpered as Sasuke did this. He then licked Sasuke's neck.

"C-continue.." He breathed, and then sucked onto Sasuke's neck.

"I w-wasn't planning on s-stopping." Sasuke moaned back and closed his eyes for a little while. Neji was just 'so' good.

Neji softly panted into Sasuke's ear now, as he kept massaging Sasuke's hips and sucking onto Sasuke's neck. He closed his eyes, enjoying this moment.

Sasuke moaned from all of this. Neji panting in his ear like that sounded 'so' good. He rubbed Neji's ass and entrance harder now and pulled Neji's ass down. God he wanted it now.

Neji groaned and as if he could hear Sasuke, he moved his body up a little and then pushed it down again, so Sasuke's erection slid into his entrance. He moaned now.

Sasuke moaned and panted loudly now. "G-God Neji..." He moaned as he grabbed Neji's hips and moved him.

Neji sat up a little more and then let Sasuke push him down onto Sasuke's erection, and moved up himself, and then let Sasuke push him down again. God that felt so good.. He moaned softly.

Sasuke looked at Neji with his mouth half open and his eyes half lidded. God Neji looked so good like that, moving up and down. And it felt so good too.

"..K-Kiss me.." He moaned to Neji.

Neji softly moaned in response as he leaned down a little and gave Sasuke a quick kiss, before licking over Sasuke's mouth for a moment and then moved up a little again, so he could continue with the sex.

Sasuke moaned loudly now, giving half groans every once in a while. He grabbed Neji's hips tighter and started moving him faster now.

Neji let out small whimpers every time Sasuke hit his point and he held himself up at Sasuke's hips as well. He had his eyes closed and his face showed the pleasure he was in.

"..P-put your hands on.. hn.. m-my chest.." Sasuke moaned. He knew it would hold Neji up better and it would cause him to hit Neji's point even more.

Neji softly moaned in response and then moved his hands over Sasuke's body and placed them upon his chest, as he continued moving.

Sasuke now pushed Neji down roughly every time, making sure he would rub against Neji's sport hard. He moaned loudly as he made Neji's hips roll a little too.

Neji winced and whimpered as he felt himself coming closer as Sasuke was moving him rougher every second.

Sasuke panted heavily now as he looked at Neji. He was so close. Neji'd better hurry up. He moved Neji even rougher and harder now, just wanting his release.

Neji winced loudly now.

"..G-going to.. hn.." He groaned.

"..T-then do it.. ah.." Sasuke panted back as he pushed Neji down hard on his own erection, giving out a loud moan himself.

Neji winced and then he came, hard. He blushed. He'd never come like that.

Sasuke moaned loudly as he pushed Neji down a couple more times and then came himself, inside of Neji. Damn that had been good.

Neji softly moaned as he felt Sasuke coming inside of him. It felt like some afterwards pleasure. He then sighed and laid down onto Sasuke, letting Sasuke's erection slip out of him.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head and stroke through his hair as he held onto him a little. "...T-that was good.." He panted.

"..Indeed.." Neji softly panted, smiling.

Sasuke smiled too. "..Love you.." He softly said after taking a deep breath.

"..I l-love you too.." Neji said, sighing.

They laid there, silent for a while until Sasuke spoke up. "You know...you look really good when you're horny." He said and smirked at Neji.

Neji snorted.

"When did I look like that?" He asked.

"When you were on top of me just now." Sasuke said and laughed a little.

"How did I look then?" Neji asked, smirking at Sasuke.

"Horny." Sasuke answered. "You just looked horny and it looked great."

"Thanks." Neji said, smirking.

"Let's get cleaned up." Sasuke said as he got up, pushing Neji up with him.

Neji nodded, as he stood.

Sasuke got up too and then walked to the lake, getting in. "Damn.. it's cold." Sasuke said.

"It is." Neji said, nodding, as he got in as well. He then stood facing Sasuke and started washing him.

Sasuke washed Neji in return. "Can't you warm it up?" He asked.

Neji nodded as he warmed the water a little.

"There." He said, smiling.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and smiled back. He continued washing Neji now and softly kissed his neck.

"I hope Kiba catches a bear tonight." Neji said, as he enjoyed Sasuke's touches.

Sasuke laughed a little. "Or two." He said. "I could eat a whole pack of bears."

"Me too." Neji said, laughing with Sasuke.

"How do you feel about us?" Sasuke asked once they were done laughing.

"I feel good about us, why?" Neji asked with a smile.

"Because you didn't feel good about it when we started. I was just wondering how you thought of it now." Sasuke answered and smiled back.

"Ah, alright." Neji said, and then gave Sasuke a kiss.

Sasuke smiled as he gave a kiss back. "Neji. I love you more then anyone." Sasuke softly said.

"..Thank you." Neji said, smiling, as he hugged Sasuke close. "I feel the same about you.."

Sasuke hugged back for a while and then pulled back again. "Good. Now let's go eat some bears. Hopefully." He said and laughed again.

Neji laughed as well.

"Idiot." He said, as he walked to the waterside.

Sasuke followed him and pulled himself up, then gathered his clothes. "Thank you." He said to Neji, smirking.

Neji followed Sasuke and then put on his clothes. He didn't care that he was still wet.

"You're very welcome." Neji said, grinning.

Sasuke put on his clothes too now. "I am the hottest idiot you've ever seen though." He said.

"That's right." Neji said, laughing.

Sasuke laughed too now. "Let's go back." He said, once both of them were dressed. He took Neji's hand in his.

Neji smiled as he pinched into Sasuke's hand a little and then walked with him.

"What's it like, living under water?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Well.. you feel very free." Neji said. "You can travel fast and well, it's an easy way to live."

"Oh. I can't imagine. It feels like choking when I stay under for more then a minute." Sasuke said.

"Yeah well, you can't breath there ey." Neji said, smirking.

"No. Which is exactly why I choke." Sasuke said and laughed again.

"No shit." Neji said, laughing. They arrived at the camp again.

"Did you catch a bear for us Kiba?" Sasuke asked and smirked at Kiba.

"No, I caught a deer." Kiba said. "Why?"

Neji sat down at the campfire now.

"Because we wanted a bear." Sasuke said as he sat down next to Neji.

"Why?" Kiba asked, bringing up an eyebrow.

"'Cause we're hungry." Sasuke said.

Kiba snorted.

"No shit." He said. Neji laughed now as he gave Sasuke a kiss.

"Oh don't let him try to understand you, it a too stupid subject to explain." Neji said.

"I'm not trying anything, I'm just saying, he should've caught us a bear." Sasuke said and smirked.

"Oh shut up." Neji said, as he started tickling Sasuke.

Sasuke laughed now and quickly grabbed Neji's hands. "Stop that idiot!" He said and laughed.

Neji smirked as he got his arms loose and then just started tickling Sasuke again.

Kiba laughed now.

"Go Neji!" He said.

"S-stop it!" Sasuke laughed trying to grab Neji's hands again. But Neji was too fast this time.

Neji only smirked broader as he forced Sasuke to laugh. Oh this was so funny.

Sasuke now grabbed Neji by the waist and then turned him around, sitting on top of him and finally pinning Neji's hands to the ground.

"B-bastard." Sasuke panted from all the laughing.

Neji smirked.

"Thanks." He said. Meanwhile, the rest of the camp was laughing as they saw Sasuke's red face.

"Stop l-laughing." Sasuke said as he pulled Neji up again and hit him on the head softly.

Neji smirked.

"Why?" He asked, as he put on an angelic face.

"It's not funny." Sasuke grumbled. "Nobody tickles the great Uchiha Sasuke." He said and laughed again.

"Well I do." Neji said as he once again attacked Sasuke, tickling him again. "Only the great Hyuuga Neji can tickle the less great Uchiha Sasuke!"

Kiba snorted as he watched the two, amused.

Sasuke started laughing again and then quickly pushed Neji down, pinning his hands to the floor once again. "Stop doing that!" Sasuke yelled.

"Why?" Neji asked, smirking. "You react so funny to it."

"And that's exactly why you should stop." Sasuke grumbled embarrassed.

"Isn't it time for payback?" Kiba asked Sasuke, smirking.

Neji meanwhile still smirked.

"Oh?" He asked.

Sasuke smirked at Kiba now and then grabbed Neji's hands in one of his own and started tickling Neji in return.

"You're right, it is." Sasuke said.

Neji smirked.

"I can stand it you know." Neji said.

"Well that's just mean!" Sasuke said offended.

"You could punish me in another way, but we had sex already, so that wouldn't be an option too." Neji said, still smirking.

"I can't punish you with something you like." Sasuke said and smirked.

"True." Neji said, grinning.

"I'll think of something." Sasuke said.

"As long as I can still move so I can shove you off me." Neji said, smirking. He then pushed Sasuke off him softly.

"We should eat anyway. I'll give you payback when you least expect it." Sasuke said and smirked as he got off Neji and sat down.

"Alright." Neji said, smirking as well. "Then get me a piece of meat now."

"Go get it yourself, I'm not your dog." Sasuke said, giving Neji a shove. He grabbed a piece of meat for himself now.

"Please?" Neji asked as he put on his sweetest face.

"What's up with you?" Sasuke asked frowning. Neji confused him.

"Nothing." Neji said as he smirked now. "Fine, fine, I'll go get it myself." he stood and then walked towards the meat and took a piece.

Sasuke started roasting his piece now.

"We should all eat well today." Sasori said.

"Indeed." Kakashi said. "We need it."

"Exactly." Sasori said. "So eat as much as you can and save your powers from now on."

"So no sex anymore, Sasuke." Kiba said, smirking.

Neji smirked at Kiba now as he roasted his meat as well.

"Oh I don't know if I'll survive that." Sasuke said, acting shocked and then laughed.

"Poor you." Kiba said, patting Sasuke on the shoulder.

Sasuke smirked at him. "It does mean 'you' can't have sex either you know. And we all know who's the biggest sex addict in this group." Sasuke said.

"Oh shut up." Kiba said, laughing. "Ey Neji, what about a quickie?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows, knowing Sasuke would act possessive now.

Neji now started laughing. What an idiot.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Neji and pulled him close. "Go fuck Shikamaru, we all know you want him." Sasuke said.

Neji smirked, laughing.

"Of course." Kiba said, as he wriggled his eyebrows at Shikamaru now.

"Too bad you can't have me." Shikamaru said emotionless as he roasted some meat and focused his attention to it.

"You're being ignored Kiba." Sasuke said smirking.

Kiba pouted.

"You're still a virgin, aren't you, Shika?" He asked.

"Yes I am." Shikamaru answered. "Something wrong with that?" He asked.

"Nope, but I could give you a wonderful first time." Kiba said, smirking.

"Sure you could." Shikamaru said and then just stared at his meat getting burned.

"Ey, your meat gets burned." Gaara said to Shikamaru. "Something wrong?"

"No. I just don't like the way Kiba talks to me." Shikamaru said and shrugged, pulling out the meat and blowing it. It was already black though.

Kiba looked at Shikamaru now, slightly surprised. Huh?

Shikamaru looked at his meat lazily and then threw it in the fire and grabbed another piece. Round two.

Kiba didn't knew what to say now, as he started eating his meat now. Kakashi sighed.

"My, my." He said.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked, looking up.

"All those emotions around here." Kakashi said.

"What emotions?" Sasori asked, obviously oblivious to everything.

"Well, Kiba obviously liking Shikamaru but not having the guts to tell him and then he goes acting tough, Sasuke who gets angry when someone even looks at Neji, and even you staring at that Itachi guy the whole time." Kakashi sighed. "Just tell what you think guys."

Kiba was as red a tomato now, Neji was looking at Sasuke with an eyebrow pulled up and Itachi stared at Sasori blankly.

"Itachi is just hot." Sasori said emotionless. "So I'm eying him sometimes."

Shikamaru stared at Kiba now.

"Are you calling me obsessive?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes at Kakashi.

"Yes you are obsessive Sasuke." Kakashi said. He sighed again. "No one will touch him of our group, so calm down. And Sasori, if you want something with him, just go do something about it. Kiba, you should make your move on Shikamaru and not be shy, since I know you are."

"I'm just eying him. I'm not a sex addict." Sasori said blank.

"I'm not obsessive!" Sasuke yelled offended and grabbed Neji even tighter.

Shikamaru still just stared at Kiba.

"Sasuke you're choking me." Neji said, snorting.

"You see, Sasuke." Kakashi said, sweatdropping. "You're holding him more tightly every second. Obsessive." Kiba meanwhile was so embarrassed that he quickly stood and walked away, into the forest, mumbling something about that he was going to get more meat.

Shikamaru looked at Kiba leaving, then got up too. "How troublesome." He said and followed Kiba into the forest.

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped. "I'm not obsessive, I just like having Neji close." He said but let go of Neji a little anyhow.

Kakashi just sighed, as he laid down and looked up at the sky. Itachi meanwhile was just roasting some meat again.

"Am I obsessive?" Sasuke softly asked Neji, frowning a little.

"Perhaps a little." Neji said, slightly laughing.

Sasuke grumbled a little. "I am not.." He mumbled, still holding Neji.

"Alright, then you're not." Neji said with a smirk.

"Don't lie to me." Sasuke said and smirked, pushing Neji a little. "But thanks."

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Kiba walked through the forest, towards the lake where Sasuke and Neji had been just an hour ago. He needed to cool down a little bit, since his head was still red like a tomato. Fucking Kakashi for saying something like that. He wanted to keep it a secret that he liked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru followed Kiba and frowned. Damn why did he walk so hard? He lost him in a sec. Or maybe he just walked slow. Whatever. Shikamaru reached the lake a little while later and saw Kiba washing himself.

"Kiba." He said.

Kiba turned around a little started and immediately was red again as he saw Shikamaru standing there.

"..Why are you here?" He asked, as he turned around again.

"Because you walked away." Shikamaru said as of it was obvious.

"So?" Kiba asked, as he continued washing himself.

"So. Since you walked away because of what Kakashi said about me, I figured I should follow." Shikamaru said and shrugged. He sat down by the waterside now and stared at Kiba again.

"Well, you know it now, so." Kiba said, shrugging. He didn't knew what to do with it, that was sure.

"So it was true then?" Shikamaru asked as he laid down on the side, putting his hands behind his head and looked at Kiba.

"Yeah." Kiba muttered. "I've been in love with you for three years now."

"Really? I never noticed." Shikamaru said.

"I know." Kiba softly said.

"Then why did you never tell me?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was afraid of your reaction I guess." Kiba said, shrugging.

"Why? I'm not Gaara or anything." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah well, you don't seem interested in things like.. well.. love and stuff." Kiba muttered.

"Oh thanks." Shikamaru said and rolled his eyes. Now that was a nice comment.

"..Can you leave?" Kiba asked, embarrassed.

"..Why?" Shikamaru asked surprised.

"..I feel a bit uncomfortable." Kiba said, shrugging.

"What if I told you I like you too?" Shikamaru asked, still looking at Kiba and obviously being too lazy to get up.

Kiba frowned now and then slightly turned around.

"..What?" He asked.

"I like you too. I can't figure you out like any other person." Shikamaru said shrugging.

Kiba looked at Shikamaru now.

"..In.. loving?" He asked.

"I wouldn't say I love you. Yet. I'm just saying that I like you a whole lot and you make me feel weird. Which in my book means I might be in love with you." Shikamaru said dryly.

"..You don't think I'm an asshole?" Kiba asked.

"Why? You're nice." Shikamaru said, frowning a little.

"Well.. because of what I said before." Kiba said.

"About that first time? I could see right through you." Shikamaru said.

"..Really?" Kiba asked, frowning. "..Why won't you come bath too?"

"Why? Do you want me too?" Shikamaru asked. "And yes. I do have an IQ of over 200 remember."

"Well, it's a bit uncomfortable standing here, naked, with you there." Kiba said. "..And yeah, that's true."

Shikamaru got up now and pulled off his clothes, then got in the water.

"Better now?" He asked.

Kiba blushed a little.

"..Y-yeah, I guess." He said.

"Would you just come here and kiss me so we can get it over with?" Shikamaru asked, rolling his eyes again.

"..Err.." Kiba stammered, staring at Shikamaru.

"Come here." Shikamaru said and looked at Kiba.

Kiba looked at Shikamaru for a few seconds and then walked towards Shikamaru, a bit red.

"Why?" He asked.

Shikamaru grabbed Kiba's face now and then kissed him all of a sudden.

Kiba's eyes flew open now in shock, as he stared at Shikamaru. But after a few seconds, he restrained himself and then started kissing back.

Shikamaru kissed Kiba for a little while longer and then pulled back and licked his lips with a smirk. "There. Now we're past that." He said.

"Oh god, you're much more dominant all of a sudden." Kiba said, smirking as well.

"People just misjudge me." Shikamaru said putting his hands behind his head as he still smirked.

"So it seems." Kiba said, laughing a little. "So.."

"So, what?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at Kiba.

Kiba looked at Shikamaru and then grabbed his head again, kissing Shikamaru passionately on the lips.

Shikamaru grabbed Kiba by the shoulders and kissed back, equally passionate. Damn, Kiba really was a good kisser.

Kiba suddenly tossed his arms around Shikamaru's neck and groaned a little, while he opened Shikamaru's mouth by using his own.

Shikamaru groaned a little as well and he opened his mouth to let Kiba's tongue inside his mouth. He grabbed Kiba by the hips now.

Kiba moaned as he pressed his body against Shikamaru's. He finally got Shikamaru. Hell yeah.

* * *

"They're coming." Sasori said and smirked. The rest got ready. They had just attacked the water user's spies and were now waiting for Kisame and his army to come out. They could see in the water that they were. The fight for freedom would begin now.

Everyone prepared their attacks as they got in line now. Especially Itachi, Sasori and Kakashi were. Sasori was making the ground under himself ready, Kakashi was forming electricity in his arm and you could see steam coming off Itachi, his eyes changing into red and his skin started to sweat. The three of them were in the middle of the group, with Itachi in the middle of the three.

Sasuke looked at his brother. "Make sure you don't die." He softly said as they waited for the water users to come out. The rest now started preparing their attacks too. Gaara and Lee already moved up some earth as Kiba and Sasuke started giving off sparks.

Neji was standing behind the group. He was supposed to be the one to heal everybody who got hurt, so he couldn't take part in the fight.

" I won't." Itachi said. After some more minutes, the water started to move and then around ten people came out of the water. They made no move to attack as they stepped onto the ground, but everyone was scared enough of the fact that the one person everyone feared had arrived: Kisame, the leader of the water users. Itachi narrowed his eyes to Kisame, just like the rest of the group.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Kisame spoke and crossed his arms as he walked past his water users. "All that fuss was about you? I could kill you with my hands tied on my back."

"You wish you could." Itachi said, looking at Kisame.

"We want to fight you." Kakashi said now, gaining Kisame's attention. "It will be a fight between elements. If you really are that strong, try to defeat the three strongest of fire, earth and electricity."

"And who are you hm? Hatake Kakashi, am I right? Hmm you don't look as threatening as I thought. And you are the strongest of electricity? This will be easy." Kisame said and grinned.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"It's not about looking threatening, it's about being so." He said, as he readied his weapons.

Sasori looked at the scene calmly.

"Let's make some space for ourselves." He said. "Why won't the rest go stand with Neji while the four of us fight?"

"Ah the earth user. I heard about you too. Calm as always. Well you won't have the chance to be so calm once I'm done with you." Kisame said. "And Neji. Dear Neji." He continued. "It wasn't so smart of you to become a traitor like this. I had big plans for you. Too bad I will have to kill you after this."

Sasori just looked at Kisame now.

"What kind of big plans Kisame, sharing your bed?" Neji sarcastically said. "I no longer believe in your lies. I found the people where I belong with now."

"Did you now? The people who will lose? How sad for you." Kisame said and smirked at Neji. Sasuke glared at Kisame now, not unnoticed. "Ah the fire user we were all so worried about. I heard you ain't worth a whole lot." Kisame said and then laughed.

"Shut up." Itachi now snapped, glaring at Kisame.

"Oh? Snappy aren't we. Well then show me what you got." Kisame said and nodded his head as a sign for the water users to attack.

Itachi growled as he slammed his right foot onto the ground with an angry yell as he earth broke open, and Sasori used his earth powers to pull the ground open even more. While the steam came rushing out of the hole in the ground, the rest of the water users started attacking the team.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara and Kiba attacked the water users now. To make sure the water users wouldn't bother the fight with Kisame, they made a big wall out of earth, electricity and fire, a plan from Shikamaru.

"Get them!" Sasuke yelled as he shot electricity to the water users.

The team now attacked the water users, while Neji kept standing somewhere behind. Kiba was attacking with Sasuke now and Gaara was shooting stones towards the water users. Everyone was fighting as hard as they could.

"Well well." Kisame said in the mean time, looking at the three element users amused. "Do you really think you can take me on?" He asked mockingly.

"Actually, we can." Kakashi said, slightly smirking. He then lunged towards Kisame, with the energy ball in his hand. Meanwhile, Itachi was growling while he was putting lots of energy into the ground, and then brought up a huge wave of lava.

Kisame quickly pushed up water and protected himself with it from the lava, then made big icicles and launched them to Kakashi.

"You stand no chance!" He yelled.

But Kakashi now shot electric attacks to the icicles, breaking all of them. Sasori meanwhile let a slight smirk come up his face.

"Got you." He said to Kisame, slightly grinning. He'd let the ground suck Kisame into it, and now he hardened the earth so Kisame was stuck.

But Kisame wasn't stuck. He moved water under the ground and froze it, then broke the earth and came right out again. "Don't think so!" He yelled and froze the earth towards Sasori now.

But Itachi growled as he now quickly let the magma in the earth rise up and then it shot up, right onto Kisame's hands, face and body.

Kisame gave out a yell but then quickly moved water over him, healing his face and body easily.

"You won't get me with that." Kisame yelled and then move water from under the surface to the ground, making it shoot up right where Itachi stood.

Itachi let out a groan as he quickly jumped up and Sasori now shot stones and waves of earth towards Kisame. Kakashi started shooting electric balls towards Kisame.

But all Kisame had to do was move a wall of ice and water in front of him, stopping everything from hitting it. He moved it away again and then made a whip from at least ten meters long out of water and moved it around, trying to hit the three.

Itachi and Kakashi were able to dodge, but the whip hit Sasori hard and tossed him to the side.

"Sasori!" Neji yelled as he saw Sasori hit a rock and fall down onto the ground, unconscious. Neji ran towards him now, to heal. Kakashi meanwhile kept tossing electric attacks towards Kisame, cursing.

But Kisame moved his whip to destroy the attacks and then grabbed Neji with the whip to and threw him away against a tree. "No healing here!" Kisame yelled maniacally. He then destroyed his own whip and spread his arms creating a large wave of water, covering twenty meters of the surface. He pushed it forward to Itachi and Kakashi.

Itachi now jumped forwards as he created an even bigger wall of fire, which took care of it that the water evaporated, while Neji fell down onto the floor unconscious.

"You're good, but not good enough." Kisame said and smirked, then shot water from under the ground again, this time hitting Kakashi.

Kakashi groaned as a shock went through his body and he fell down onto the floor. Itachi frowned as he shot fire balls towards Kisame, and Kakashi tried his best to get up and shot more electricity towards Kisame.

But Kisame wasted no time as he made a wall of water again, blocking the attacks and then made the water from underground hit Kakashi again and then another time.

And now Kakashi was unconscious as well. Itachi cursed as he jumped onto the ground and let more lava come out of it. He created whips of it and send them flying towards Kisame, out of all directions.

Kisame started turning around now, creating a whirlpool around him that destroyed the whips. He then suddenly disappeared into the water from underground.

Itachi frowned as he tried to feel in the ground where Kisame was now, but he couldn't. He made the ground as warm as he could.

Kisame then suddenly came from under the ground and grabbed Itachi, pushing him down onto the ground, binding him up with water. He sat on top of Itachi and smirked. "Hmmm you would be so nice to have. I've never seen someone so fierce and yet you're just slightly weaker then I am. You'd be great." Kisame said and licked his lips.

Itachi let out a low growl as he made his body as hot as he could, so the water around him evaporated and then let out an angry yell as made a huge fireball and pushed it right into Kisame's body.

"How dare you!" He yelled, as he let the fire destroy Kisame.

Kisame yelled now, pain obvious in his scream. "What the! How!? AARGH!" He yelled and then his eyes rolled back. He died from the damage his body and organs suffered from the fire, and all the water that disappeared because of the immense heat.

All the water users now stared at it in shock. Not knowing what else to do, they turned around and quickly got out of there, diving into the water again.

Itachi let out a groan as he let his head fall back, panting and sweating. God... he did it.

The dead body of Kisame fell back too. Sasuke and the others turned to him and Sasuke ran to Itachi. "Are you OK?" He asked worried.

"You did it." Shikamaru said panting as he got to Itachi too.

" ..Y-yeah I am.." Itachi groaned, as he let his hands go over his face, wiping the sweat off it. " ..G-go help Sasori, Kakashi and Neji.."

Kiba looked worried as well, as did Gaara. Gaara quickly walked towards Sasori and started to put some of his energy into Sasori's body.

Sasuke nodded and walked to Kakashi, making sure he was OK. Kakashi still was like a father to him. He then quickly hurried to Neji and picked him up.

"Neji wake up right now!" Sasuke said panicked.

"He only hit his head against the tree Sasuke." Kiba said as he saw that Sasuke got no reaction of Neji. "He'll be fine." He meanwhile started putting some energy into Kakashi's body as well, since he had electric powers as well.

Sasuke picked up Neji and walked back to Itachi now. "Why is nobody a water user?" He grumbled. Thank god Neji was still alive though.

Itachi sat up now and winced a little at feeling that he'd burned his own skin. He'd gone far too far for his own body. But it was worth it.

"He'll b-be fine.." Itachi said, as he moved a hand through his hair. Meanwhile Kakashi woke up with a moan.

"You OK?" Shikamaru asked, who had gone to Kakashi as well.

Sasuke now grabbed Itachi's hand. "You burned yourself idiot." He said.

Kakashi nodded, as he sat up.

"..Did we win?" He asked.

Itachi meanwhile shrugged.

"It happens." He said.

Sasuke laid Neji down and then hugged Itachi.

"We did. Itachi won." Shikamaru said as he sat down and sighed.

" ..Thank god." Kakashi said with a sigh.

Itachi hugged Sasuke back, silently. He sighed.

"Should I go get some meat?" Kiba asked, as if nothing had happened.

Shikamaru hit Kiba in the head now. "Shut up." He said.

Sasori woke up too now and sat up. "Wow...what was that?" He asked.

" What was what?" Gaara asked, as he stared at Sasori.

"Wait we were fighting. Who won?" Sasori asked.

"We won." Sasuke said as he let go of Itachi. "Thanks for still being alive." He said to Itachi.

" You're welcome." Itachi said, snorting. Now a soft moan came from Neji's body.

"Can I go get some meat now?" Kiba tried again.

"Sit your ass down and be normal." Shikamaru said, pulling Kiba onto the floor. Damn, sometimes he was annoying.

Sasuke turned around now and sat down next to Neji, pulling him on his lap a little.

Neji let out a soft wince and then opened his eyes, blinking a little against the light. He then saw Sasuke looking at him.

"..Sasuke.. what happened..?" He asked.

"We won." Sasuke answered and hugged Neji happily. It was all over. Everything was over. Every terror. Everything.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke and Neji were sitting together. They were enjoying the victory and the peace that would come now, with just the two of them.

"..I'm glad it's all over.." Sasuke softly said.

"Me too." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke. He leaned against him, while they were holding hands. "..And I'm so glad everyone is still alive.."

"Almost everyone. But yeah. I'm glad about that too." Sasuke said as he kissed Neji on the head.

"..Sasuke, I want to ask you something." Neji softly said, as he laid his head onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he put an arm around Neji, holding Neji's hand with the other.

"..Do you.. want to have a baby with me..?" Neji softly asked.

Sasuke looked at Neji confused now. "..Excuse me?" He asked.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, as he sat up a little.

"..I'm a water user, remember.." Neji softly said, as he looked at Sasuke. "I love you so much, I want to be with you forever.. and.. I want to have something with you, something only we can share.. like a child."

"Oh right.. you can have babies.." Sasuke said, thinking deeply.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a frown and then looked away again. It seemed like Sasuke didn't wanted it.

"Are you sure you want to have a baby with me?" Sasuke asked, pulling back Neji's head and looking at him.

"Else I wouldn't ask right?" Neji asked.

"Right." Sasuke said and then smiled. "Well I want it too."

"Really?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke surprised.

"Yes really. I want us to have something only we could have." Sasuke said.

Neji smiled now as he hugged Sasuke close.

"Thank you." He said, as he gave Sasuke a kiss on the mouth.

"Don't thank me. I should thank you for being able to even give me a child." Sasuke said and gave Neji a kiss back.

Neji smiled at Sasuke.

"Everything for you my love." He said, and then leaned against Sasuke again and sighed. "..We'll be happy."

"We will. Forever till death do us part." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's head with a smile, pulling him close again.

They enjoyed the peace for now, the silence around them. As did the little breeze that blew around them.

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
